Une vie pas tout a fait identique
by Lisalune
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si Hermione Granger était une riche et puissante Sang Pure? Si elle était à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor? Si Drago Malefoy était son meilleur ami et Harry Potter son ennemi? En sixième année. (Fic Abandonnée par Lady Lyanna)
1. Default Chapter

Une vie pas tout a fait identique - Romance/General - Rated PG-13 avec quelques scènes R !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Cette fic a été abandonnée par **Lady Lyanna** et elle m'a **donné la permission de la poursuivre!** Je l'ai classée PG-13 comme elle avait fait pour que les habitués puissent la retrouver, mais elle contient des scènes R. (J'ai légèrement modifiée les **9 chapitres** qu'elle avait écrit pour les ajuster à mon style, l'auteur me l'avait suggérée alors ne me crier pas dessus!)

En vedette, mes (nos!) trois personnages préférés: Hermione, Drago et Harry. (Il y a un peu de **DM HG**, ensuite c'est la relation entre **HP HG**) Vous verrez que la petite Hermione n'est pas du tout comme dans le livre et le gentil Harry n'est pas si innocent que ça!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 1 - Riposte Compromise**

«-'Mione? demanda un jeune homme très séduisant aux cheveux blond platine et à l'allure d'athlète qui était affalé sur un canapé de sa salle commune.

«-Mhm? acquiesça une jolie brune aux yeux noisettes, qui se limait les ongles assise à côté de lui.

«-Je m'ennuie, déclara-t-il.

«-Va voir à Pansy, proposa-t-elle immédiatement.

«-Non, elle est chiante, se plaignit-il en grimaçant.

«-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois sans lever la tête de ses ongles.

«-Ouais, mais aujourd'hui elle ne me fait pas envie, continua-t-il.

«-Pff... qu'est ce que ça peut me faire après tout, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

«-Ça ne te dirait pas d'aller faire un tour? suggéra-t-il.

Il plaça deux doigts sous le menton de son amie pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il affichait une moue craquante à laquelle aucune fille qui se respecte ne pouvait résister. Elle grogna légèrement pour signaler l'injustice de son geste, ce qui le fit sourire.

«-Après tu me laisseras tranquille? soupira-t-elle.

«-Ouais peut être, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

«-Alors allons-y, céda-t-elle.

Hermione Granger se leva du canapé, bientôt suivit par son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy. Elle rangea sa lime à ongle et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune des Serpentard. Leur déplacements passaient rarement innaperçu et leur meilleur ami, Benjamin Gendal qui descendait les escaliers, s'empressa de les rejoindre.

«-Hey, vous allez où? demanda le jeune sorcier aux cheveux bruns.

«-Dehors, on va faire un tour. Tu viens? proposa Drago.

«-Ok, répondit-il immédiatement.

Ils sortirent des donjons et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Il faisait beau pour une matinée de septembre. Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine et les professeurs les avaient surchargés de devoirs pour le lundi. Hermione les avaient finis depuis le vendredi soir, étant une élève consciencieuse, mais Drago et Benjamin ne les avaient même pas encore commencés. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch sous la demande de ce dernier qui avait entendu dire que les Gryffondor avaient déjà repris l'entraînement et il voulait les embêter un peu. Harry Potter, le capitaine de l'équipe, donnait ses dernières recommandations. Ils étaient encore au sol et Drago décida d'engager les hostilités.

«-Alors Potter, tu dois avoir peur de perdre pour déjà commencer à entraîner ton équipe! se moqua-t-il.

«-Dégagez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, répliqua celui-ci alors que toute l'équipe les regardait haineusement.

«-Ouh! J'ai peur, le grand Harry Potter va se fâcher! s'exclama Benjamin en faisant semblant de trembler.

Hermione affichait son petit sourire froid habituel, mais ne prenait pas part à la dispute. Comme toujours, elle se contentait d'apprécier le spectacle.

«-Ferme là Gendal avant que je te refasse le portrait, prévint Ron Weasley rouge de colère, qui était le gardien de l'équipe depuis l'année précédente.

«-Tiens Weasley, ça fait quoi de porter des vêtements qui n'ont pas appartenu à tes frères pour une fois? demanda Drago avec dégoût.

«-Partez d'ici, les mangemorts ne sont pas admis avec nous! cracha Harry en retenant tant bien que mal le rouquin qui était prêt à se jeter sur le jeune Malefoy.

Le grand blond allait sortir sa baguette mais il fut retenu par une main, il leva les yeux et vit Hermione qui haussait un sourcil en le regardant froidement, puis il sembla réfléchir. Voyant qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, levant son sourcil encore plus haut, il retira sa main de sa poche et sous le regard de la jeune fille, il se retourna sans un mot et commença à s'éloigner suivit de Benjamin.

Toute l'équipe avait perçu ce geste. Ils étaient plutôt béats et Ron s'était calmé, donc Harry pu le lâcher. Le regard du Survivant croisa celui de la jeune fille. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la brunette ne rompe le contact en partant à son tour. Elle avança d'un pas calme et rejoignit ses deux amis. Harry reprit ses esprits et s'aperçu que son équipe était aussi surprise que lui par ce que la redoutable Serpentad venait de faire.

«-Décidément, cette Granger est vraiment bizarre, s'exclama Marine Mansion, une batteuse de cinquième année en s'approchant de Potter et Weasley.

«-Ouais, murmura Harry avant de reprendre ses explications pour la pratique de Quidditch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

«-Merde Hermione, pourquoi tu m'as empêché de sortir ma baguette! J'allais lui donner une bonne leçon! demanda Drago en rentrant vers le château.

«-Est-ce que vous êtes des Mangemorts? demanda-t-elle à son tour de sa voix calme et froide.

«-Bien sûr que non! continua-t-il.

«-Tant mieux parce que moi non plus, répondit-elle.

«-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! fit-il remarquer.

«-Oui, je l'ai fais. Je vais à la bibliothèque, termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers du hall d'entrer.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit et monta calmement les escaliers du hall d'entrée. S'il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur Hermione Granger, c'est qu'elle était toujours très froide et énigmatique. Les garçons échangèrent un regard avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle.

«-Ça m'énerve quand elle ne répond pas clairement à mes questions! grogna Drago.

«-Tu aurais dû t'y faire avec le temps, lui répondit Ben, visiblement amusé, en s'installant à sa place habituelle.

«-En plus, je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas laissé clouer le bec à Potter, fulmina-t-il.

«-Elle doit avoir ses raisons, lâcha Gendal.

«-Ouais... marmonna le grand blond.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione était à la bibliothèque depuis une heure quand elle se décida enfin à sortir pour aller à la Grande Salle. Au croisement d'un couloir, elle rentra dans quelqu'un et ses livres tombèrent. Elle commença à les ramasser sans même s'excuser auprès de la personne quand celle-ci l'aida à récupérer ses affaires. Elle se releva en même temps que la mystérieuse personne et se décida enfin à la regarder. Elle croisa deux yeux émeraudes et soutint le regard du jeune homme devant elle. C'était Harry Potter. La sorcière recommençait à avancer quand elle l'entendit parler derrière elle.

«-De rien, dit-il en soupirant.

«-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider, répondit-elle en s'arrêtant sans se retourner.

«-Pourquoi as-tu empêché Malefoy de sortir sa baguette tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il en allant droit au but.

«-Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, répondit-elle en lui faisant maintenant face.

«-Je vous avais insulté, précisa-t-il.

«-Lui aussi, fit-elle remarquer calmement.

«-Tu es vraiment bizarre, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Non, je ne veux simplement pas que des gens d'un même camp se dispute à cause de Voldemort, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Tu prononces son nom? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Et alors, je ne suis pas la seule, fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Mais moi je ne... commença le jeune Potter, mais il s'interrompit.

«-Mais toi tu n'es pas issu d'une famille de Mangemorts, c'est ce que tu allais dire n'est ce pas? devina-t-elle facilement.

«-Oui, avoua-t-il sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

«-Moi non plus, dit-elle en le regardant froidement une dernière fois, puis se retourna pour partir.

«-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

«-Excuses acceptées, termina-t-elle sur le même ton calme.

Hermione s'éloigna, laissant le jeune homme méditer sur la conversation. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés! Je vais essayer de mettre **3 chapitres par semaines** au début. (Pour l'instant je ne fais que modifier un peu les chapitres écris par Lady Lyanna, mais j'ai quand même besoin de vos encouragements!)

En passant, j'ai un site web sur l'univers de Harry Potter, où j'affiche régulièrement des **Wallpapers** fais avec des photos Manipulés des acteurs, avec des Dessins fais par Ordinateur, etc. (Avec ces quatres personnages: Drago, Harry, Hermione, Ginny. En différent couple ou seul. Le lien est dans mon Profil.)


	2. Chapitre 2 Le Réconfort

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fic, je vous suggère de lire quand même, car je rajoute quelques phrases et plus tard quelques scènes! Vous pouvez aussi allé jeter un oeil sur mes autres fics.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Elrith :** Merci! Si tu vas faire un tour sur mon profil, tu verras que je finis toujours mes fics et j'update toutes les semaines! Tu as parfaitement raison, je le fais par plaisir, ce n'est pas du tout une corvée:) 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Oui les chapitres de Lady Lyanna sont deux fois et demi plus court que les miens, mais de toute façon, ça reviendra au même parce que je vais en publier 3 par semaines jusqu'au chap 9. 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Moi aussi j'adore cette fic et j'avais dis à Lady Lyanna que si personne se proposait de reprendre sa fic dans le mois suivant son dernier message, que je le ferais! Pour l'instant, je rajoute quelques lignes, mais oui je vais ajouter quelques scènes un peu plus tard! 

**Evane :** Merci! C'est gentil de me faire confiance pour la poursuite de cette fic, mais tu devrais quand même lire les chapitres, je rajoute quelques phrase, puis un peu plus tard de nouvelles scènes:) 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Et oui, trois chap par semaine, car pour l'instant je ne fais que modifier ceux de Lady Lyanna qui a abandonné cette fic et proposé à ses lecteurs que quelqu'un la reprenne! T'a raison, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Retourne tout de suite à l'écriture de Purgatorius! LOL 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! C'est vraiment drôle que ce soit toujours toi qui Review en premier pour tout mes premier chapitre! LOL Moi aussi j'adore cette fic et j'ai dis à Lady Lyanna que si personne ne la prenais après un mois que je le ferais! Et voilà... :) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 2 - Le Réconfort**

Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour y retrouver ses amis. Elle entra et ignora les regards masculins braqués sur elle. C'était toujours comme ça depuis sa première année. Elle ne sortait qu'avec des garçons qu'elle sélectionnait et les laissait tomber quand elle s'en lassait, sans remords. Malgré sa beauté, elle était froide et lointaine avec tout le monde mis à part Ben et Drago, et encore. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à côté du grand blond et en face de Benjamin avant de sonder la salle du regard.

«-Tu cherche quelqu'un ma puce? demanda Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Non, répondit elle, j'inspecte les lieux. Je suppose que tu as reçu la lettre? fit-elle en fixant ses yeux gris en affichant un sourire en coin.

«-Quelle lettre? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Celle de Lucius, précisa-t-elle.

«-Oui, répondit-il en même temps que son regard s'assombrit.

«-J'ai parlé à ton père, commença-t-elle mystérieusement.

«-De quoi? l'interrogea-t-il immédiatement.

«-De toi, dit-elle calmement.

«-Et pourquoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Drago, tu es si bête que ça? dit-elle sèchement.

«-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, insista le jeune sorcier.

«-J'ai dit à ton père que s'il cherchait à te faire rentrer dans le cercle, il aurait affaire à moi et donc à ma famille, déclara-t-elle finalement.

«-Et qu'a-t-il répondu? dit-il nerveusement.

«-Que voulais-tu qu'il dise? Ma famille est l'une des plus puissante de ce pays, ricana-t-elle.

«-Il a donc accepté? répliqua-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Je n'ai pas dit ça, poursuivit-elle.

«-Mais vas-tu finir par me parler clairement nom d'un chien! s'emporta le grand blond.

Plusieurs personnes de la table se retournèrent. Malefoy leur lança un regard noir et les élèves reprirent rapidement où ils en étaient. Quand il se retourna, la brunette avait les bras croisées tout en le fixant avec un sourire moqueur.

«-C'est bon, tu es calmé? s'impatienta la sorcière.

«-Répond-moi! fulmina-t-il.

«-Ton père m'a dit qu'il ne ferait rien contre ma famille si je me mêlais de mes affaires, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Et t'as répondu quoi? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

«-Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre s'il déclenche la colère des Granger et il est parti, furieux, termina-t-elle calmement.

Drago grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se leva puis sortit. Elle fit signe à Ben de rester là, se leva à son tour et sortie à la suite du grand blond.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Après sa rencontre avec Hermione, Harry resta planté dans le couloir quelques instants. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. D'abord, elle n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait traité de Mangemorts, ensuite on aurait dit qu'elle trouvait ça parfaitement normal. Finalement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la moindre peur du célèbre mage noir, Voldemort. Elle ne paraissait avoir aucune haine envers les autres maisons, mais n'empêchait pas ses amis de se battre contre elles et n'intervenait jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins. C'est ça qui avait surpris le plus l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Hermione Granger était réputé pour sa beauté, sa froideur, mais aussi pour sa neutralité évidente lors des disputes. Elle avait empêcher Drago Malefoy de sortir sa baguette et la seule chose qu'elle avait dite était: "Je ne veux simplement pas que des gens d'un même camp se dispute à cause de Voldemort". Malefoy et Gendal n'étaient donc pas des Mangemorts et elle non plus.

Ça le soulageait un peu de savoir que la jeune fille n'était pas du côté du mage noir, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. "Peut-être parce que je la trouve jolie. Non, ça ne peut pas être ça! C'est une Serpentard et moi un Gryffondor, il ne peut y avoir que de la haine entre nous!" se dit-il en se giflant mentalement pour chasser ces pensées et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il s'assit à côté de Ron, son meilleur ami depuis la première année et écouta d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il lui disait. Son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentard et plus précisément sur une jolie brune aux yeux noisettes. Elle discutait avec Malefoy et celui-ci ne paraissait pas de bonne humeur.

«-Harry? Harry? Harry! répéta le rouquin pour attirer son attention.

«-Hein quoi? Oui Ron? articula-t-il en ayant l'air un peu perdu.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu regardais? demanda le jeune Weasley.

Sans attendre de réponse il dirigea son regard vers l'endroit où Harry fixait depuis quelques instants. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire pervers avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le Survivant.

«-Ah, tu n'as pas mauvais goût vieux! s'exclama-t-il.

«-Pourquoi tu dis ça? répliqua le jeune Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Tu fixais Hermione Granger. Elle te plait hein? insista Ron.

«-Quoi? Non. Elle m'intrigue c'est tout, s'empressa-t-il de clarifier.

«-Ouais, elle nous intriguent tous, répondit son ami sur un ton moqueur.

«-Je ne la trouve pas si bien que ça! protesta le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-Quoi! Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas trouver cette fille à son goût! déclara le rouquin en perdant son sourire.

«-Ouais, mais elle est tellement froide... Dit-moi Ron, tu ne la trouve pas spécial cette fille? demanda Harry en voyant Malefoy partir suivit par Granger.

«-Oui, mais bon, elle ne me cherche pas, donc je m'en occupe pas, avoua-t-il simplement.

«-Tu as parfaitement raison, termina le jeune Potter avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à la Serpentard au moment où elle sortait de la Grande Salle, puis il se servit à manger et déjeuna.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione rattrapa Drago dans le couloir. Elle lui agrippa le bras et l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

«-Viens ont va discuter, mais pas ici. Vient avec moi, dit-elle.

La brunette lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre de préfète. Arrivés là-bas, elle prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le canapé, et prit elle-même place sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Voyant son regard dur et renfermé que seule elle pouvait percevoir, la jeune sorcière commença avec une voix douce qu'elle ne réservait qu'au jeune homme quand il n'allait pas bien.

«-T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, je te le promet. Est-ce que j'ai déjà failli à une de mes promesses? fit-elle remarquer pour le rassurer.

«-Non, répondit-il en baissant la tête, un voile de tristesse apparaissant dans ses yeux gris électrisant.

Seule Hermione avait le rare plaisir de voir les vrai sentiments de Drago Malefoy apparaîtrent sur son visage, sinon, elle les devinaient. Granger s'approcha lentement et lui releva la tête en le prenant par le menton.

«-Personne ne peut s'attaquer à mes amis sans en subir les conséquences. Est-ce que c'est clair? demanda-t-elle en le regardant durement.

Le grand blond lui fit un petit sourire forcé. Elle s'assit sur lui de manière à pouvoir le regarder et il entoura sa taille de ses bras puissants et protecteurs. Elle l'embrassa, sans aucune gêne et il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps. Le baiser devint plus passionné et Hermione commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, pendant qu'il faisait glissé ses mains sous sa jupe pour ensuite caresser ses fesses.

Elle lui retira sa chemise, puis enleva rapidement la sienne et Drago baissa automatiquement les yeux vers la poitrine de la jeune fille. Ils finirent de se déshabiller, puis il allongea Hermione sur le sofa, sous lui. Elle lui fit un sourire narquois.

«-La place du dominateur, ça te conviens parfaitement! fit-elle en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

Il l'embrassa non sans lui avoir rendu son sourire et entra en elle. Un tourbillon de plaisir les envahirent, tandis qu'il continuait ses longs va-et-vient. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	3. Chapitre 3 Retenue et Mort

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Mot que Lady Lyanna avait écrit: Juste une chose à préciser, Drago et Hermione ne sortent pas ensemble, ils sont juste très amis. Je sais que pour certain ça peut paraître bizarre, mais pour eux c'est une démonstration d'affection.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Sajuuk :** Merci! Pour l'instant je ne rajoute que quelques phrase, mais j'ai l'intention d'écrire de nouvelles scènes un peu plus tard. Oui, je changerai le Rating pour R, mais j'attend que les lecteurs retrouve la fic avant:) 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Tu as raison pour ta fic, chacun ses goût! Moi je l'aime bien! Je ne fais jamais attendre mes lecteurs plus d'une semaine pour chacune de mes fics! Mon imagination ne m'a encore jamais laissé tomber, alors tout devrais bien aller:) Je te rassure, je n'enlèverai pas de scènes, je vais plutôt en rajouter! Pour l'instant, je n'ai rajouté que quelques phrases pour décrire leur agissements en ajoutant de petits paragraphes ou simplement après leur répliques. 

**Ana :** Merci! Je termine toujours mes fics, va voir dans mon profil tu verras! Et oui, tu as bien lu, 3 chapitres par semaine, mais seulement jusqu'au 9. Après se sera un par semaine ou aux deux semaine, car j'écris environ 3750 mots par semaine pour mon autre fic! 

**WendyMalfoy :** Merci! Je te comprend, moi aussi j'aime bien Hermione en Serpentard! Tu n'as encore rien vu! LOL J'ai presque fais une attaque quand j'ai réalisé que c'était toi qui avait disparu de mes Fics Favorites et même tes Reviews! C'est vraiment bizarre que tu te sois fais effacer! Peut-être que c'est parce qu'un de tes lecteurs à fait une plainte après avoir lu une de tes fics... En plus, ont est même pas supposé répondre aux reviews. Bon courage:) 

**Laure1 :** Merci! Moi aussi j'adore cette fic, c'est une de mes préférés! Je l'ai même enregistrer dans mon ordi:) 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais remarqué les ajouts et que ce soit à ton goût:) Moi aussi je suis contente de l'avoir reprise! LOL 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Je sais que les chapitres sont un peu court, mais tu en auras 3 par semaines, ce qui équivaut à plus que mes chapitres pour mon autre fic:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 3 - Retenue et Mort**

Le week-end passa tranquillement et les cours reprirent bientôt. Lundi matin, pour les sixièmes années, le premier était Potions. Les Gryffondor paraissaient déconfis alors que les Serpentard se réjouissaient. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe lorsque Rogue leur ouvrit. Hermione s'installa entre Drago et Ben.

Rogue commença à faire des groupes pour la Potion de **Veritaserum** qu'ils avaient à préparer. Hermione se retrouva avec Harry, Ben avec Ron qui ne se supportaient pas, Drago avec Parvati qui semblait comblée, Lavande avec Pansy, Crabbe avec Neville, Goyle avec Seamus, etc.

Harry n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure occasion pour apprendre à connaître Hermione. Il s'installa avec elle devant un chaudron et sans lui adresser un mot, le jeune homme commença à couper les queues de salamandres. Il ouvrit son livre à la page 258 et lu les instructions.

«-Tu connais déjà les instructions! s'étonna-t-il en voyant que la brunette faisait exactement ce qui était écrit.

«-Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

«-Bien, ça va être gai! soupira Harry devant l'air fermé de la Serpentard.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la Potion était bien avancée, il ne restait plus qu'à verser la poudre de corne de licorne. Hermione alla chercher le flacon et commença à transférer le tout dans le chaudron. Soudain, le bouchon sauta et toute la poudre se déversa dans le chaudron.

«-Merde! jura-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Quoi? l'interrogea le Survivant.

«-Baisse-toi! lui ordonna-t-elle rapidement.

Il s'exécuta en même temps qu'elle, alors que la Potion explosait et se répandait partout. Ils se relevèrent lorsque Rogue arrivait. Les autres élèves étaient tous silencieux et regardaient dans leur direction avec un air visiblement surprit.

«-Potter, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor! Et vous viendrez en retenue ce soir pour me nettoyer ça! cracha-t-il.

«-Professeur, il n'a rien à voir là dedans, c'est moi qui ait fait exploser le chaudron, involontairement bien sûr, précisa Hermione calmement.

«-Vous irez aussi en retenue Miss Granger, dit Severus après avoir hésité pendant un moment.

«-Bien, professeur je n'en attendais pas moins, répondit-elle sans ciller.

Le cours se termina là, Rogue ayant ordonné à tout le monde de sortir. Ils s'excécutèrent sans protester, craignant la réaction du redoutable enseignant. Ron rejoignit Harry dans le couloir.

«-Il t'as retiré 50 points alors que tu n'avais rien fait et elle n'a rien eut, fit remarquer le grand roux qui était scandalisé au plus haut point.

«-Elle fera la retenue avec moi, répliqua immédiatement le sorcier à la cicatrice.

«-Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui vas tout faire! Elle va te laisser nettoyer sans bouger le petit doigt! continua Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Tu sais Weasley, je respecte toujours mes engagements. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas me dénoncer, mais j'ai choisi de le faire et j'assume parfaitement mes choix, déclara calmement Granger à leur attention.

Sans rien ajouter, les deux Gryffondor la regardèrent partir vers son cours d'histoire de la magie, accompagnée de Malefoy et Gendal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le soir venu, Harry se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers les cachots. Il venait de finir son devoir de Métamorphose avec peine et était crevé. Ça ne l'enchantait vraiment pas de devoir faire cette retenue, surtout pour nettoyer une Potion ratée. Lorsqu'il y arriva, la porte de la classe de Potions était entrouverte, mais il y frappa quand même par politesse. Rogue lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer, donc il s'exécuta. Granger se trouvait déjà dans la pièce.

«-Vous voilà enfin Potter, nous désespérions de vous voir arriver! s'exclama l'homme au cheveux gras.

«-Excusez-moi professeur, lâcha-t-il même s'il était certain d'être à l'heure.

«-Très bien, j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour votre retard. Maintenant, prenez cette serpillière et commencez à nettoyer. Oh, j'oubliais, vos baguettes, fit-il en tendant la main.

Les deux élèves lui rendirent leur morceau de bois. Il leur donnèrent ses dernières recommandations et sortit. Sans un mot, Hermione commença à laver le sol gluant. Harry en fit de même. Au bout de cinq minutes, une question lui trottait toujours dans la tête et il se décida à la lui poser.

«-J'aimerais savoir une chose? dit-il un peu hésitant.

«-Je t'écoute, répondit-elle sans même le regarder tout en continuant sa tâche.

«-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es dénoncée? demanda-t-il.

«-Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fais? s'étonna-t-elle.

«-Et bien, tu es une Serpentard et moi un Gryffondor... il faut avouer que nos maisons ne s'apprécient pas trop... fit-il remarquer.

«-Tant de questions sans réponse Potter. Tu veux me demander autre chose, continua-t-elle en s'attendant à ce qu'il allait dire.

«-Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te mêles jamais des bagarres entre ta maison et les autres? Tu sembles... tu sembles même être amusée de nous voir, déclara-t-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Je ne partage pas les principes de certaines familles de sorciers. Pour moi, toutes ses conneries de sang pur ou autre c'est invraisemblable, fit-elle sur un ton un peu dur.

«-Tu as l'apparence d'une Serpentard, mais dans le fond tu n'en es pas une, dit-il immédiatement.

«-L'apparence tu dis? Et à quoi ressemble une Serpentard? demanda-t-elle avec son petit sourire narquois.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle releva la tête de son balai et arrêta sa besogne. Harry se mit aussitôt à rougir et détourna le regard.

«-Et bien... tu es... tu es très belle, mais tellement... commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

«-Insensible? proposa-t-elle.

«-Non, pas insensible, juste... inaccessible, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

La brunette le regarda intensément quelques instants, puis reprit sa tâche. Harry soupira, puis en fit de même. Rogue revint une heure plus tard. Le travail était terminé et les deux élèves purent sortir. Ils s'en allèrent chacun de leurs côtés, sans un regard pour l'autre.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione était assise à la table des Serpentard et paraissait totalement ailleurs. Drago et Ben ne disaient pas un mot, par respect pour la jeune fille. Dumbledore se leva et n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'avoir le silence pour pouvoir commencer à parler.

«-J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis le retour de Voldemort, les victimes se multiplies.

Toute la population de Poudlard frissonna, à part ceux qui étaient capable de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«-Durant les vacances d'été, Liza Conzak, élève de Poufsouffle de cinquième année, ainsi que sa famille, avaient refusé de s'allier au Lord noir. Furieux, il ordonna à ses Mangemorts de les kidnapper. Je suis dans le regret de vous apprendre que leur corps ont été retrouvé la nuit dernière, termina le vieux sorciers.

Il y eut beaucoup plus de pleurs à la table des Poufsouffle qu'aux autres. Certaines filles étaient hystériques de douleur. Quand le calme fut à peu près revenu, Dumbledore reprit d'une voix chargée de compassion.

«-Je souhaite qu'une minute de silence soit dédié à cette famille si courageuse et à une élève studieuse que nous regretterons tous.

Des sanglots se firent encore entendre parmit la salle, mais étrangement, aucun Serpentard ne ricanaient ou n'avait de sourire aux lèvres. Ils respectèrent chaque seconde de la minute de silence.

«-Merci, je souhaite mes sincères condoléances à la famille, finit-il en regardant à la table des Serpentard.

Albus fixait Hermione, qui était plus impassible que jamais, mais elle hocha la tête. Harry capta cet échange et fronça les sourcils. "Se pourrait-il que Liza Conzak soit de la famille de Granger? Cela expliquerait le silence et l'attidute des élèves à la table des Serpentard..." se dit le Survivant.

L'homme à la barbe argentée se rassit après son discourt. Le repas reprit dans une tension palpable. À la table des verts et argents, personne ne parlait. Hermione se leva d'un coup, son visage ne portant aucune expression et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous le regard compatissant du directeur de Poudlard. Drago voulut la suivre, mais elle lui fit signe que non.

La brunette passa les grande portes et alla directement vers le seul endroit où elle ne serait pas dérangée. La tour d'astronomie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Harry l'avait vu sortir et qu'il la suivit discrètement. Il attendit qu'elle soit montée avant de lui-même prendre l'escalier qui menait à la plus haute tour de Poudlard. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	4. Chapitre 4 Déclarer la Guerre

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Ça se corse un peu dans ce chapitre! LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**stephanie :** Merci! Moi aussi j'aime bien Hermione en Serpentard! Ça rend les choses plus amusante:) J'ai moi-même été classée dans les Serpentard, alors je vais facilement me mettre à sa place! LOL 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! C'est vraiment gentil de m'encourager! La scène qui sera le plus amusant à rajouter, est l'humiliation de Ron par Hermione! LOL (à venir dans le Chap 7) 

**Hanna2mars :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon style! Je vais publier 3 chapitres par semaines jusqu'au chap 9, car je ne veux pas retarder l'écriture de mon autre fic! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! J'espère que tu me pardonnes, parce les 3 chapitres réunis équivalent à plus long qu'un de mes chapitres pour mon autre fic! En plus, ils seront deux fois plus long à partir du chap 6:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 4 - Déclarer la Guerre**

Harry vit Hermione accoudé à la balustrade de la tour d'astronomie. Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du jeune homme, du moins c'est ce qu'il cru. Il s'avança et s'appuya à la rambarde à côté d'elle et vit que son visage était impassible.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter? Laisse-moi seule, fit-elle sans le regarder et sur un ton qui ne démontrait aucune émotion.

«-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux, dit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

«-Et depuis quand sais-tu ce que je veux? répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

«-Tu n'y a pas mis assez de conviction, déclara-t-il calmement.

«-Bravo, Monsieur le Survivant, vous avez réussi à apprendre les émotions humaines! dit-elle sarcastiquement en se tournant pour le regarder.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Elle ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque sur le fait qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, au contraire de tous les Serpentard. Le jeune sorcier aux yeux de couleur émeraude trouvait ça plutôt étrange qu'elle le surnomme soudainement ainsi.

«-Tu vois Potter, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être encore en vie après une attaque de Voldemort, répliqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

«-Tu parles de Liza Conzak? l'interrogea-t-il immédiatement.

«-Oui et de sa famille. Sa soeur, Maria, n'avait que 6 ans. Quel genre de monstre peut tuer des enfants de cet âge sans remord! s'indigna-t-elle.

«-Tu les connaissais? fit-il visiblement curieux.

«-Maria et Liza étaient mes cousines, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry resta silencieux, la regardant d'abord avec un air surpris, puis compatissant. Son intuition était bonne, la jeune sorcière était de sa famille. Il s'en doutait après le signe de tête échangé avec Dumbledore, suivit de son départ précipité de la Grande Salle.

Je... je suis désolé, finit-il par dire en baissant la tête.

«-Si tu avais bien fais ton boulot, des centaines d'innocents seraient encore en vie, continua-t-elle.

Il releva la tête subitement, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là! grogna-t-il.

«-Si Voldemort avait été vaincu il y 15 ans, ou même ses 5 dernières années, ils ne seraient pas morts! cracha-t-elle.

«-Tu rejettes toute la faute sur moi! Tu crois que c'est facile d'être ce que je suis, d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fais? Mes parents sont morts pour me sauver, je ne les ais jamais connu! Tu les as encore toi tes parents! Et puis tu n'as pas un taré meurtrier à tes trousses! Ne porte pas de jugement sur ce que tu ne connais pas, fulmina-t-il.

La Serpentard le défia du regard quelques instants, puis détourna la tête vers l'horizon, s'appuyant de nouveau à la balustrade.

«-Je suis désolée, dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

«-Excuses acceptées, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de partir il se retourna une dernière fois, soupira, ouvrit la porte et sortit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione resta encore un moment à la tour d'astronomie avant de se décider à renter. Sa rencontre avec Harry lui avait quelque peu remonté le moral. La jeune fille avait voulu trouver un responsable, mais il l'avait remis à sa place et elle avait apprécié.

Ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un se permettait de répondre à un Granger et elle avouait que ses petites joutes verbales avec le Gryffondor lui plaisait. Lorsqu'elle passa le mur d'entrée de la salle commune, elle fut accueillie par Ben et Drago. Vraisemblablement, ils s'étaient inquiétés.

«-Hermione, est-ce que ça va? demanda immédiatement Benjamin.

«-Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Drago soupira bruyamment et comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des sixièmes années. Ben le suivit non sans un regard désapprobateur à Hermione. La brunette se retrouva seule dans la salle commune. Harry était resté en sa compagnie, malgré qu'elle lui ait demandé de partir. Elle avait vraiment aimé son attitude.

Drago et Ben ne lui posaient pas de question et partaient dans des cas semblables. "Peut-être que je ne leur aurait pas répondu?" se dit-elle, puis secoua la tête et monta se coucher dans sa chambre de préfète. La différence entre l'agissement des Gryffondor et ceux de sa maison était encore plus évidente pour la jeune fille après les derniers événements de cette journée.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

L'enterrement se passa sous la pluie. Hermione y avait évidemment assisté. Elle n'avait vu ses parents que dans un coup de vent, mais les avait salué comme il se devait. Son père lui avait adressé un de ses sourire froid, mais emplis de son attachement pour sa fille qui était la seule à le distinguer dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à Poudlard, elle se changea et alla directement prendre son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. La matinée avait été éprouvante et un bon repas ne lui ferait pas de mal. Dès que la brunette y arriva, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ben et Drago et commença à manger. Les jeunes hommes la regardèrent soucieusement, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot. À la fin du repas, ils sortirent et Hermione les guida vers l'extérieur. Elle s'assit dans les tribunes de Serpentard, imité par ses deux meilleurs amis.

L'équipe de Gryffondor débarqua une dizaine de minutes plus tard et commencèrent à s'entraîner sous les ordres de Harry. Celui-ci ne décolla pas tout de suite et parlait avec Ron. Hermione, sentant que le calme de ce lieu ne serait plus aussi détendant, descendit des gradins suivit par les garçons. Elle ne pu malheureusement pas les retenir lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à allé embêter Potter et Weasley, donc la jeune fille décida de les suivre au cas où ça tournerait mal.

«-Alors Potter, toujours entrain d'entraîner ton équipe minable? demanda Drago avec sa voix traînante.

«-C'est cette équipe minable qui vous battra encore une fois au prochain match, répondit Ron avec un air fier.

«-Peut-être que s'ils gagnent, les élèves vont faire une collecte pour acheter une nouvelle maison à Weasley! s'exclama Ben en ricanant.

Harry ne pu retenir Ron cette fois, celui-ci écrasa son poing dans la figure du Serpentard qui s'écroula à terre sous le choc, le nez en sang. Entre temps le reste des membres de l'équipe ayant vu la scène, descendirent et se posèrent près d'eux. Ben se releva avec une main sur le nez pour arrêter le sang de couler. Hermione paraissait totalement ailleurs et regardait vers la Forêt Interdite à sa droite. Drago bouillait de rage.

«-Emmenez votre pute et barrez vous! hurla Ron rouge de colère.

Harry le regarda béatement. Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers eux, ayant entendu l'insulte. Malefoy sourit en voyant son amie réagir.

«-De quoi m'as-tu traité Weasley? demanda-t-elle calmement en levant un sourcil.

«-Tu as très bien entendu, répondit celui-ci toujours furieux.

«-Écoutes-moi bien, il n'y a jamais eu de guerre entre moi et ta maison, parce que je ne me suis jamais mêlée des disputes et j'aurais apprécié ne jamais m'en occuper. Tu ne m'as apparemment pas laissé le choix, donc sache qu'on n'insulte jamais un Granger sans en payer les conséquences, question d'honneur. Prépare-toi à vivre les pires moments de ta vie, expliqua-t-elle sèchement.

La brunette le fixa silencieusement pendant un moment, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers le château. Drago et Ben échangèrent un regard amusé et leur firent un grand sourire.

«-Rendez-vous en enfer Weasley! s'exclama le grand blond en ricanant.

«-Dîtes-lui adieux parce que quand elle en aura finit avec lui, vous n'aurez pas la **joie** de le revoir en vie, continua Benjamin.

«-Elle... elle est si... cruel? déglutit le concerné, toute colère étant retombé subitement.

«-Elle est plus cruelle, froide et puissante que son père et on dit que son père ferait peur au mage noir lui-même, vous imaginez alors ce qu'elle est capable de faire, fit Drago en perdant son sourire.

Ils s'éloignèrent avec un petit sourire narquois, laissant un Ron cloué sur place et un Harry encore incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, principalement lié à la stupidité de son meilleur ami.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	5. Chapitre 5 Sacré Caractère

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Je suis contente de voir d'autres lecteurs se joindre à nous! LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Oui, je vais rajouter une scène d'humiliation pour Ron dans le Chap 8! LOL Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, je vais y réfléchir cette semaine, pour l'instant je dois terminder le chapitre de mon autre fic! 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Moi aussi j'aimais bien cette fic, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai reprise! J'étais vraiment surprise que personne d'autre n'ait proposé de le faire:) 

**Sajuuk :** Merci! Wow, tu as beaucoup d'idée pour cette fic! LOL Je vais le mentionné si je prend une ou plusieurs de tes idées, j'ai moi aussi une imagination débordante:) Je dois demander à Lady Lyanna ce que Dumby pense de William Granger! 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Non je ne fais pas beaucoup de changements, mais je rajoute un scène d'humiliation pour Ron dans le chap 8, car l'auteur de n'avait pas fait! LOL C'est bien pensé de ne plus signer tes Reviews pour qu'elle restent:) 

**CORNEDRUE-POTTER :** Merci! Oui, je continue! Je pense aussi que je vais avoir plus de Review pour le Chapitre 10. Peut-être aussi pour le 8, car je vais rajouter une scène! 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Moi aussi je regrettais qu'elle n'ait pas fait d'humiliation à Ron! LOL (en passant, ce sera dans le chap 8, je me suis trompée!) J'espère que tu seras satisfaite par ce que je ferai:) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Tu vas voir que Hermione sera encore plus impressionnante dans Ce Chapitre! LOL J'espère que ça va te plaire autant qu'à moi:) 

**Lady Lyanna :** Merci! Coucou à toi aussi! Ça fait partie de mon style de toujours écire des "dit-il, demanda-t-elle" et les lecteurs m'ont dit aimer mon style... Tu n'as qu'à ne pas tous les lires! LOL Je le fais pour préciser comment il le dise, mais c'est vrai que les "dit-il et demanda-t-elle" ne sont pas très important. Je crois aussi que j'aurai plus de Review quand ce sera mes chapitres. Sajuuk m'a fait remarquer un truc: Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait dire à propos de William Granger dans Ce Chap! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 5 - Sacré Caractère**

Hermione était dans la salle commune et faisait ses devoirs. L'insulte lancée par Ron ne l'avait pas atteinte directement, mais ne rien dire aurait été ne pas défendre son honneur et celle de sa famille. Elle n'élaborerait pas de plan de vengeance, elle prendrait juste la prochaine occasion de l'humilier de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son devoir de Potion à rendre pour la semaine suivante, il était bien 18 heures et elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Arrivée là bas, elle y resta une heure à feuilleter différents livres.

La jeune fille n'avait pas vu Drago ou Ben et ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la Grande Salle et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Ses deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent et s'installèrent à côté d'elle. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Soudain, vers le milieu du repas, un elfe de maison apparu près d'eux. La Grande Salle fut rapidement silencieuse. La créature aux grandes oreilles murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à Drago, puis disparu. Le grand blond se leva, un masque de glace sur le visage. Hermione paraissait furieuse et elle se leva à son tour.

«-Tu reste là, ordonna-t-elle.

Il se rassit et la brunette sortie en trombe de la pièce, sous les regards interrogateurs des élèves. Dans le hall, Hermione retrouva Lucius Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas bien fermé la porte, car toute la Grande Salle pu entendre la conversation à venir.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là! demanda le père de Drago.

«-Et vous? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Je veux parler à mon fils, cracha-t-il.

«-À quel propos? l'interrogea-t-elle en croisant les bras.

«-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de votre permission, grogna-t-il.

«-C'est exact, mais sans mon accord, vous ne pouvez rien faire, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

«-Insolente! s'écria-t-il en lui donnant une gifle.

La jeune Serpentard essuya sa lèvre qui saignait et le regarda haineusement.

«-Mieux vaut pour vous que ce soit la première et la dernière fois que vous levez la main sur moi Lucius, prévint-elle froidement.

«-Allez chercher Drago, je veux le voir, se radoucit-il avec une lueur de crainte dans les yeux.

«-Et vous croyez que je vais vous laissez lui parler? demanda-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.

«-C'est encore mon fils! se défendit-il.

«-C'est votre fils, oui, mais pas votre objet! Foutez-lui la paix nom d'un chien! cracha-t-elle.

«-Vous pensez pouvoir me parlez ainsi! fulmina-t-il.

«-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûre. Nous savons tous deux que vous avez peur de moi autant que votre maître à peur de mon père, déclara-t-elle calmement.

«-Je ne suis pas... commença-t-il.

«-Drago ne deviendra jamais un Mangemort! le coupa-t-elle immédiatement en haussant le ton.

Hermione avait tellement élevé la voix, que sa phrase résonna dans tout le hall. Lucius serra visiblement les poings, sans rien ajouter.

«-Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? demanda-t-elle en prenant une voix mielleuse.

«-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

«-Mais oui, mais oui, s'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Le sorcier à la longue chevelure blonde ne bougeait toujours pas, donc elle cru bon de mettre les choses au clair. Elle décroisa les bras et fit un pas vers lui.

«-La discussion est close, vous pouvez partir, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Il la regarda haineusement et tourna les talons.

«-Oh et vous passerez le bonjour à Narcissa de ma part, dit-elle alors qu'il sortait.

Hermione le regarda partir et sourit. Elle était décidemment plus autoritaire de jour en jour, comme son père. Elle retourna dans la Grande Salle où un silence pesant régnait. Ils étaient tous surpris, car cette fille faisait peur à Lucius Malefoy, un des sorcier les plus craint du monde magique.

Dumbledore souriait. "Cette Hermione Granger est comme son père, prête à tout pour sauver ses amis. Si seulement William Granger avait réussi à..." se dit le directeur, mais il oublia cette pensée et regarda la jeune fille retourner à sa table avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'assit à côté d'un Drago Malefoy mi-fier mi-étonné. Celui-ci aurait voulu embrasser sa meilleure amie. À l'intérieur, il était heureux, mais il ne l'aurait jamais montré. Après un regard de la brunette, tout le monde se remit à parler, principalement de l'évènement. Quand ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, Drago entraîna Hermione dans un coin où personne ne pourrait les voir. Il l'embrassa passionnément.

«-Merci. Tu es une fille géniale, murmura-t-il après avoir mit fin au baiser.

«-Je rêve ou Drago Malefoy vient de me faire un compliment! s'exclama-t-elle pour plaisanter.

«-Tu sais que je t'adore? fit-il en souriant.

«-Moi aussi Dray, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

«-Je rêve ou Hermione Granger vient de me dévoiler un sentiment! se moqua-t-il.

«-Je peux te retourner la question, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

«-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! fit-il sincèrement.

«-Tu exagères, je suis sûre que tu te débrouillerais très bien, répondit-elle en caressant sa joue.

La jeune Granger ne savait pas à quel point elle avait tort. Drago le savait, mais il n'ajouta rien et ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune le sourire aux lèvres.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C'était le premier match de Quidditch de la saison entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Le premier, mais aussi le plus craint. Les tribunes étaient pleines. Hermione était dans le vestiaire des Serpentard et souhaitait bonne chance à Ben et Drago, respectivement Batteur et Attrapeur. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé d'embêter un peu leur meilleure amie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

«-Allez 'Mione, un petit bisou pour la chance! s'exclama le grand blond.

Il affichait une moue de chien battu à laquelle personne ne résistait. Hermione éclata de rire, un rire frais, gai qu'ils entendaient que trop peu souvent.

«-Non, répondit-elle après s'être calmée.

«-Pense-y Hermione, si c'était la dernière fois que tu nous voyais? Si un cognard nous tuait? demanda Ben.

«-Allons, ça n'arrivera pas! répondit-elle immédiatement.

«-Oui, mais si ça arrivait, tu t'en voudrais toute ta vie! continua Drago.

«-Moi? Oh non, assura-t-elle avec une expression sérieuse.

Les deux sorciers écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent la bouche par la surprise. La jeune fille se remit à rire devant la tête de ses amis.

«-Bon d'accord, finit-elle par soupirer.

La brunette fit un baiser sur la joue de ses amis et ne pu refuser quand tout les joueurs en demandèrent un à leur tour.

«-Vous en aurez un autre si vous gagnez les gars! s'exclama-t-elle à l'équipe.

Les sept garçons sifflèrent d'admiration en admirant ses fesses quand elle sortie. Le match commença bientôt. Les Gryffondor marquaient des points que les Serpentard rattrapaient juste après et les cognards fusaient de partout. Les deux équipes mettaient toute leur haine dans cette partie. La tension était à son maximum. Harry scrutait l'horizon à la recherche du vif d'or. Drago le suivait attentivement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas le trouver sans l'aide de son ennemi.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de match, il n'y avait toujours pas de trace du vif d'or. Serpentard menait de 90 à 70. Soudain, le Survivant plongea vers le sol. Le jeune Malefoy le suivit tant bien que mal, mais ne parvint pas à le rattraper. La main de Potter se referma sur la petite boule dorée. Gryffondor avait encore une fois gagné le match. Les joueurs descendirent de leur balai et une foule d'élèves accueillit les Gryffondor, tandis que les Serpentard rentraient aux vestiaires, déçus et une nouvelle fois humiliés. Hermione regarda Drago et Ben partir la tête basse et ça la toucha en quelque sorte. Elle lança un dernier regard à Harry qui le capta, puisqu'il n'avait pas cesser de l'observer, puis partit vers le château.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La fête des Gryffondor pour la victoire se finit vers 1 heure du matin. C'était un samedi, ils pouvaient donc se permettre de se coucher tard. C'est McGonagall qui arrêta la fête. L'équipe de Quidditch avait largement été remerciée et adulée par les élèves de Gryffondor pour ce soir. Ils allèrent donc se mettre au lit et la dernière pensée de Harry, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, fut pour Hermione. Il revoyait encore son regard dans son esprit, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la fin du match.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	6. Chapitre 6 Invitation à Sortir

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Mot que Lady Lyanna avait écrit: Ce sera définitivement un Harry-Hermione mais il y aura aussi un peu de Drago-Line et de Ben-Ginny. (Je vais faire comme elle a dit et vous remarquerai sûrement qu'à partir de maintenant, les chapitres sont deux fois plus long!)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Elviera :** Merci! Pour l'instant, c'est l'histoire de Lady Lyanna que j'ai reprise. Je vais rajouter une scène dans le Chap 8, puis le Chap 10 sera mon premier entièrement de moi:) 

**CORNEDRUE-POTTER :** Merci! Ouais, comme tu dis à bientôt! LOL Moi aussi j'aime bien, surtout la scène avec Lucius et Hermione:) 

**vaaliyah :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon style:) J'irai peut-être faire un tour sur ton site pour faire des critiques de films ou de musique. Je suis assé débordée depuis que j'ai deux fic à écrire toutes les semaines! 

**Hanna2mars :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu me soutiennes pour l'écriture de cette fic! Quand à Lucius, il devrait faire une autre apparition dans l'histoire:) 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Moi aussi c'est un de mes passage préféré quand elle parle à Lucius sur ce ton! LOL Oui, je trouvais aussi que ce serait bien de revoir Lucius! Pour Ron, Lady Lyanna avait choisi de lui faire "seulement" une humiliation, alors c'est ce que je vais faire avec un grand plaisir! LOL 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! J'avais remarqué que tu avais commencé une nouvelle fic, mais pour le moment je suis débordée avec mes deux fics! Je vais peut-être avoir le temps en fin de semaine:) 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Oui ont va savoir si tu disparais, car tes fics ne seront plus dans nos Favorites Stories! Si tu lisais les Notes en haut de mes pages, tu saurais que Drago et Hr couche ensemble juste pour se montrer leur affection ou pour se réconforter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Dumby à dit ça sur William Granger! LOL Je viens de laissé un message à l'auteur pour le savoir:) 

**Sajuuk :** Merci! Tu m'étonneras toujours avec toutes tes idées! Tu aurais été super pour continuer cette fic! LOL J'ai particulièrement aimé celle sur la "bataille navale" :) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Oui, moi aussi c'est un de mes passage préféré quand Hermione remet Lucius à sa place! LOL 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 6 - Invitation à Sortir**

Hermione descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner. Elle avait encore flânée à la bibliothèque et était en retard. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la jeune fille fut plus que surprise de ce qu'elle trouva. Tous les Serpentard, sans exception, étaient transformés en plantes de toutes sortes, sous les rires de toute la Grande Salle et principalement des Gryffondor. Aucun professeur n'était en vue.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel devant la débilitée de la situation. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Les Serpentard reprirent leurs formes et les rires cessèrent. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et plus principalement vers deux d'entre eux: Potter et Weasley. Assis près d'eux, il y avait une élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne prit pas le temps de la regarder.

«-Potter, Weasley, je suppose que c'est vous? demanda-t-elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

«-C'est toi qui a lancé le contre sort? fit Harry avec surprise.

«-Qui d'autre l'aurait fait d'après toi? répliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

«-Comment t'as fait! Ont a mit des mois à le trouver! s'écria Ron avec de grands yeux.

«-Je l'ai appris quand j'avais 6 ans. Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez mis à lancer des sorts aux Serpentard, vous avez décidé de devenir encore plus bête qu'avant ou c'est simplement pour en mettre plein la vue à la demoiselle? répondit-elle en tournant son regard vers le rouquin.

La concernée releva les yeux et lui sourit. Cette fois, Hermione la regarda plus attentivement. Ses cheveux tiraient à la fois sur le blond, le châtain et l'auburn, ils étaient mi-long et coupé en dégradé. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus assez envoûtant. "Ce sera sûrement la prochaine conquête de Drago..." pensa-t-elle. Hermione paru s'adoucir sous le sourire de la jeune fille et hocha la tête. En signe de bienvenue, se doutèrent les Gryffondor qui avait suivit la scène. Le sourire de la nouvelle redoubla et elle se présenta enfin.

«-Salut, je m'appelle Line Parker. Je viens de Salem en Amérique, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

«-Hermione Granger, répondit-elle.

La Serpentard dirigea ensuite son regard vers les deux jeune homme et ils eurent l'impression de sentir leur sang se glacer à cause de la froideur de ses yeux chocolats.

«-Potter, Weasley, si vous recommencez, ça va barder. Je te dois toujours une humiliation Weasley. Je n'oublie pas. Line, dit-elle en signe d'au-revoir avant de repartir vers sa table, sous plusieurs yeux admiratifs.

«-Elle a l'air gentille, fit remarquer la jeune Parker.

«-Gentille! Cette fille est froide, énigmatique et dangereuse! s'égosilla Ron.

«-Peut-être, mais elle est belle et a beaucoup d'esprit. Tu connais une matière où elle n'est pas la meilleure? intervint Harry vivement.

«-En tout cas, elle n'est pas gentille! grogna son meilleur ami.

«-Ne l'écoute pas, il ne l'aime pas depuis qu'elle lui a juré de l'humilier. Il l'a insulté, donc elle veut se venger, c'est un peu normal, lui confia le Survivant.

«-C'est une Serpentard? demanda Line en levant un sourcil.

«-Oui, répondit-il calmement.

«-Et tu es en bons termes avec elle? s'étonna-t-elle, connaîssant la rivalité entre les maisons.

«-Ouais, c'est l'une des rares Serpentard à être supportable. Bien qu'elle soit assez froide, c'est plaisant de parler avec elle, expliqua le jeune Potter.

Line hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers la table des Serpentard où son frère avait été envoyé plus tôt. Il discutait avec ce qui semblait être un ami de Granger. Un blond assez séduisant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione s'assis en face de Drago en affichant un air moqueur.

«-J'aimais beaucoup ton côté fleur bleu, dit-elle au jeune homme.

«-Très drôle, répondit-il sarcastiquement, ce qui fit rire Ben.

«-Tu étais beaucoup plus séduisant en plante carnivore, lança-t-elle au brun et cette fois ce fut Drago qui ricana, alors que Benjamin grognait.

«-Pour une fois, j'aurais préféré être à la bibliothèque avec toi, s'indigna le blond.

«-Chose miraculeuse, Drago Malefoy qui préfère la bibliothèque à la nourriture! répliqua-t-elle.

«-C'est moi ou elle est de mauvaise humeur? demanda Drago à Ben.

«-Elle est tout près de toi, donc tu peux dire ce que tu penses d'elle en face! s'exclama la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Elle est de mauvaise humeur, acquiesça Ben avec un signe de tête.

«-Alors mon ange, ce sont tes livres qui t'ont rendu de mauvais poil? l'interrogea le grand blond.

«-Non, ce n'est que Potter et Weasley! Tu crois que c'est agréable de trouver ta table infestée de mauvaises herbes quand tu rentres dans la Grand Salle, sous prétexte que deux idiots veulent impressionner une fille! grogna-t-elle.

«-Mauvaises herbes! Je te remercie, s'indigna Ben.

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux.

«-Tu parles de la nouvelle? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Ta nouvelle proie sans doute? fit-elle sans aucun étonnement dans sa voix.

Un jeune homme à côté du blond toussota. Drago sembla mal à l'aise. Hermione tourna son regard froid vers le sorcier. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu à leur table avant aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux tout aussi sombres. Elle haussa un sourcil, il était beau, tout simplement.

«-Humm... Hermione, voici Zack Parker. Zack, voici Hermione Granger, dit Malefoy.

«-Tu es le frère de Line? demanda-t-elle sèchement après l'avoir examiné un moment.

«-Tu es la meilleure amie de Drago? demanda-t-il à son tour sur le même ton.

Hermione le regarda froidement pendant quelque temps. Il fit de même, mais elle finit par laisser ses lèvre s'étirer pour afficher son célèbre sourire en coin et il lui rendit.

«-Enchantée, dit-elle.

«-Moi de même, répondit-il immédiatement.

Drago regarda cet échange en fronçant les sourcils.

«-C'est très rare que des frères et soeurs soient envoyés dans les deux maisons ennemies. En passant, ta soeur est très mignonne, tu devrais la surveiller, les garçons vont lui tourner autour, déclara-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

«-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier? demanda Drago en pensant qu'elle parlait de lui.

«-Potter, tu aurais dû voir comment il la regardait! s'exclama-t-elle en échangeant un regard diabolique avec le grand blond.

«-Et ce Potter, il est comment? intervint Zack, visiblement curieux.

«-Tu as entendu parler de Harry Potter, le Survivant? l'interrogea Ben.

«-Oui, bien sûr, comme tout le monde, répondit le nouveau.

«-C'est lui, déclara simplement Benjamin.

«-Ah... effectivement, lâcha le jeune Parker en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Tu l'as dit, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Il a quelqu'un d'autre en vue et ce n'est pas le genre à courir sur deux terrains, déclara Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Et par qui est-il intéressé? répliqua la brunette précipitamment.

«-Par toi mon ange, qui d'autre, répondit Malefoy, toujours souriant.

«-St-Potter aime Hermione! s'exclama Benjamin.

La jeune Granger fit un petit sourire que Drago surprit.

«-Il t'intéresse! s'étonna-t-il.

«-Et alors? Il est mignon et attentionné... commença-t-elle.

«-Hermione! Ont parle de Potter! Tu sais celui-qui-a-survécu! continua le grand blond.

«-Je sais très bien de qui je parle, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles qui c'est! s'impatienta la préfète.

«-Tu n'es pas sérieuse! demanda Ben.

«-Mais non, il est beaucoup trop bien. Et puis, c'est un Gryffondor. Les Serpentard ne sortent pas avec eux! précisa-t-elle.

Drago aurait juré qu'elle essayait de se persuader elle-même.

«-Et toi Dray, tu vas te la faire la nouvelle? fit-elle en levant un soucil suggestivement.

«-Hey! Je vous rappelle que c'est de ma soeur dont vous parlez! s'indigna Zack.

«-Qui t'as demandé d'écouter notre conversation? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Il la regarda et réfléchit quelques instants.

«-Tu me testais? l'interrogea le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

«-Oui, tu as réagit exactement comme je l'avais prévu et tu n'as pas l'air d'être digne d'être un Serpentard, expliqua-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'elle le testait à nouveau, il sourit lui aussi moqueusement avant d'ajouter quelque chose pour la surprendre.

«-C'est vrai, mais comme Gryffondor était trop bien, j'ai choisi votre maison.

Elle sourit avec amusement.

«-Pour un Américain, tu as de l'esprit, fit-elle remarquer.

«-Je ne suis pas Américain, mes parents sont partis d'Angleterre, un peu après notre naissance à Line et à moi, à cause de tout ce qui se passait à l'époque, déclara-t-il.

«-Vous êtes jumeaux? fit-elle curieusement.

«-Oui, faux jumeaux. Moi je ressemble à mon père et elle à ma mère, expliqua-t-il.

«-Tu es protecteur envers ta soeur? continua-t-elle.

«-Oui... peut-être même un peu trop, avoua-t-il sans gêne.

«-Alors, tu ne vas sûrement pas apprécié ce que tu vas voir en regardant dans sa direction, dit-elle sans avoir tourné la tête vers la table des Gryffondor.

Elle vit son regard dérivé vers la table de leurs ennemis et ses yeux se plisser. Il se leva, sans un mot et se dirigea vers les rouge et or. Quelques instants plus tard, il sortait en trombe de la Grande Salle. "Ah les garçons! Ils apprécient de regarder ou de draguer les jolies filles, mais dès qu'on touche à leur soeur..." se dit la brunette en souriant, puis elle se leva, fit un clin d'oeil à ses amis et sortie de la salle.

Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, car elle avait commencé une recherche et n'avait pas eu le temps de finir. Elle était partie directement lorsqu'elle avait vu l'heure, prenant ses affaires dans son sac. La préfète entra dans la grande pièce où s'alignaient des centaines de livres disposées en ordre sur de grandes étagères. Elle alla directement s'asseoir sur **sa** table, au fond derrière une étagère. En y arrivant, elle remarqua que quelqu'un semblait avoir trouver que cet endroit était parfait lui aussi. Elle s'approcha avec l'intention de faire dégager la personne quand elle vit qui c'était. Harry Potter.

La jeune fille sourit, car elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire cracher le morceau sur le fait que d'après Drago, il l'aimait plus que bien. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la table, Harry avait la tête baissée. Elle posa son sac lourdement sous le nez du jeune homme et s'assit à côté de lui. Il sursauta et releva la tête vivement.

«-T'inquiète, c'est pas Voldy, ce n'est que moi, le rassura-t-elle.

«-C'est déjà pas mal, lâcha-t-il.

«-Merci! s'indigna-t-elle.

«-Je plaisantais, s'empressa-t-il de clarifier calmement.

«-Je sais. Alors, dis-moi, elle te plait Line? demanda-t-elle sans plus attendre.

«-Humm... non, pas tant que ça. Elle plait plutôt à Ron, répondit-il.

«-Bonne chance pour elle! ricana-t-elle.

«-Je te rappelle que c'est mon meilleur ami! s'exclama-t-il.

«-Justement, fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Harry n'avait jamais entendu Hermione rire et il adorait ça.

«-Tu devrais rire plus souvent, tu es belle quand ça arrive, dit-il sans avoir prit le temps de réfléchir.

Le sorcier ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

«-Merci, répondit-elle avec son sourire en coin.

«-Je... c'est... euh... bredouilla-t-il perdu et gêné.

«-Tu devrais complimenter plus souvent les gens, tu es beau quand ça arrive, dit-elle.

Harry lui sourit, comprenant tout de même qu'elle se moquait un peu de lui.

«-Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour la blague. C'était plutôt de mauvais goût, avoua-t-il.

«-Et Ron? Tu lui as dit que tu allais t'excuser? demanda-t-elle.

«-Non, et ne compte pas sur lui pour venir le faire. Il est assez orgueilleux et ont ne peut pas dire qu'il apprécie les Serpentard... répondit-il.

«-Je sais et je te rassure, c'est réciproque, fit-elle remarquer.

Ils se sourirent alors que la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonnait. Ils se levèrent et Harry ramassa ses affaires. Ils sortirent ensemble de la bibliothèque. Avant de se séparer pour aller à leurs cours respectifs, Hermione décida de l'inviter à sortir.

«-Va à la tour d'astronomie à 21 heures, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, fit-elle mystérieusement.

Il hocha la tête. Le pauvre paraissait troublé, remarqua la brunette. Elle sourit et le regarda partir, puis quand il fut hors de vue, elle se dirigea vers son double cours de Métamorphose. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	7. Chapitre 7 Tour d'astronomie

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'aime bien ce chap... Bonne Lecture!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu Reviews ce chap avant que j'ajoute celui-ci! LOL Tu as les mains pleins de bandage... niark niark niark LOL J'ai hâte de voir tes projets dans l'ombre:) 

**Elrith :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes et j'espère que mes Wallpapers sur mon site de HP vont te plaire:) 

**Kika :** Merci! Cette fic te fait rêver! Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de mérite, car se sont les chapitres de Lady Lyanna que j'ai légèrement modifié. À partir du Chap 10, ce sera les miens:) 

**Sajuuk :** Merci! Je connais tous les sortilèges, ils sont sur mon site et j'ai l'habitude d'en utiliser souvent dans mes fics:) Le problème, c'est que si je prend tes idées, ça deviendra plus ta fic que la mienne! LOL Je n'ai encore jamais manqué d'inspiration pour mes fics, alors je suis certaine que je vais y arriver avec celle-ci! En passant, Harry est le capitaine de Quidditch, Chap 1. 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Désolé, ta Review du chapitre précédant n'apparaissait pas encore quand j'ai posté le chap 6. J'espère que tu as lu ce dernier! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 7 - Tour d'astronomie**

Le soir venu, Hermione quitta sa chambre de préfète, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune des Serpentard quand un bras la retint par la taille. Elle se retourna pour voir Drago Malefoy, assis sur un fauteuil près duquel elle passait, la regardant de haut en bas. Il ne la fixait pas normalement, il la dévisageait carrément avec un sourire pervers.

Il faut dire qu'elle était belle dans son pantalon en cuir moulant et son petit haut rouge qui la mettaient parfaitement en valeur. Elle avait coiffée ses longs cheveux légèrement bouclés et s'était remaquillée. Près de Drago étaient assis Ben et Zack. Gendal ne retint pas un sifflement admiratif et elle perçu le regard envieux de Parker.

«-Pour qui t'es-tu faite aussi belle mon ange? demanda Drago quand il eut finit de l'examiner.

«-Tu aimerais bien le savoir... murmura-t-elle près de son oreille après s'être pencher.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et se redressa en souriant malicieusement.

«-Qui sait? Peut-être pour ton pire ennemi Gryffondor... hasarda-t-elle assez fort pour que les deux autres entendent.

«-Tu sors avec Potter! s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux de surprise et de colère.

«-Je ne sors pas avec Potter, on va juste se voir ce soir, en ami, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur en coin.

«-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Hermione! cracha-t-il.

«-Mais mon petit Dray, je ne joue pas, je suis même parfaitement sérieuse, répondit-elle calmement.

«-Vous allez où! continua-t-il sèchement.

«-À la tour d'astronomie pourquoi? fit-elle innocemment.

«-Tu vas à la tour d'astronomie avec **lui**! s'étonna-t-il.

«-Oui, qu'y a-t-il de mal? demanda-t-elle.

«-Tu vas à l'endroit le plus romantique de Poudlard avec Potter! Tu te fous de ma gueule! grogna-t-il.

«-Ça suffit Drago, fou-moi la paix et mêles-toi de tes affaires, les miennes ne regardent personne! s'impatienta la jeune fille en haussant le ton.

La brunette se retourna furieusement et sortie de la salle commune des Serpentard.

«-T'as réussi à la mettre en colère! s'exclama Ben, avec une moue embarrassée.

«-Et alors! C'est de sa faute pas la mienne! bouda le blond de façon juvénile.

«-Et c'est repartit! Ils vont encore se faire la tête pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se remette à reparler à l'autre ou qu'ils couchent ensemble, déclara Benjamin à Zack.

«-Ils sortent ensemble! s'étonna Parker.

«-Non, mais ils sont beaucoup plus proches que des amis, malgré que je ne pense pas qu'ils s'aiment vraiment. C'est plus pour exprimer leur affection, ils ne sont pas du genre à avouer aux gens qu'ils les aiment bien. Personne n'ait sensé le savoir, alors ne vas pas le crier sur tout les toits, insita Gendal.

«-Ça ne regarde personne, répondit le nouveau, ce qui fit sourire Ben de satisfaction.

«-Qu'est-ce qui ne regarde personne? intervint Drago qui n'avait entendu que la dernière phrase.

«-Que je trouve Ginny Weasley attirante, répliqua Ben immédiatement.

«-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! s'indigna Drago avec une moue dégoûtée et Benjamin ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.

«-Je blaguais, je disais à Parker que Hermione n'était pas du genre à s'attacher et que demain elle aurait déjà oublié le Balafré, continua Ben en espérant avoir l'air convainquant.

«-Je n'en suis pas si sûr... murmura Malefoy pour lui-même.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard vers la tour d'astronomie. Il était tout de même un peu nerveux et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Hermione Granger lui avait demandé à **lui** de la rejoindre dans l'endroit le plus romantique du château. Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Il tourna à gauche et monta l'escalier de pierre. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il poussa la porte et s'aperçu qu'elle était déjà là. Le jeune homme la voyait de dos, accoudée à la balustrade, regardant les étoiles. Il s'approcha et se mit derrière elle.

«-Tu es en retard, dit-elle en se retournant.

Elle était à présent presque collée à lui. Sa première réation, fut de se reculer légèrement.

«-De trois minutes, plaida-t-il, amusé.

«-Trois minutes de trop, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Pendant un moment, il cru qu'elle allait changer d'idée et repartir, mais il la vit sourire dans la pénombre et lui rendit. Elle n'était donc pas en colère pour si peu et ne faisait que se moquer de lui.

«-Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir? demanda-t-il après quelque temps.

«-Tu n'as même pas une petite idée? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Elle s'approcha et traça des cercles sur son torse avec son doigt en souriant de façon charmeuse. Pour toute réponse, Harry avala difficilement.

«-Pour les étoiles bien sûr! s'exclama-t-elle visiblement amusée par sa réaction, avant de se retourner et de se réaccouder à la balustrade.

La brunette entendit le jeune sorcier soupirer, probablement de soulagement et son sourire devint diabolique. Il s'accouda lui aussi à côté d'elle. Leurs bras se touchaient et bizarrement, Hermione se sentie mal à l'aise. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'écarta légèrement. "Qu'est-ce qui me prend!" se demanda-t-elle avant d'éloigner ses pensées.

«-Regarde, commença-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers une direction et en s'approchant du jeune homme.

De multiples étoiles filantes passaient.

«-Dans la constellation du chien. C'est beau hein? Fais un voeux, déclara-t-elle.

«-Tu connais les coutumes moldus! s'étonna-t-il en la regardant étrangement.

«-Je suis peut-être une sorcière de sang pur, mais je ne suis pas inculte, grogna-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... s'empressa-t-il de clarifier.

«-Je sais, slors vas-y, fais un voeux! dit-elle en se radoucissant.

Hermione le vit fermer les yeux et sourit à ce portrait. Harry était vraiment adorable parfois. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle en souriant.

«-Et toi, tu as fais un voeux? demanda-t-il curieusement.

«-Que veux-tu que je souhaite? J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux, expliqua-t-elle.

Il ne su pas quoi dire, alors il n'ajouta rien.

«-Viens, asseyons-nous, proposa-t-elle en montrant des couvertures installées par terre.

Ils s'allongèrent, les mains derrière la tête et contemplèrent les étoiles sans un mot. Il n'y avait plus que les bruits extérieurs. Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione appuya sa tête sur son coude et se tourna vers Harry. Il dirigea aussi son regard vers la jeune fille, attendant qu'elle parle.

«-Est-ce que tu as déjà eut une petite amie? demanda-t-elle finalement.

«-Oui, je suis sortit avec Cho Chang pendant 6 mois l'année dernière, répondit-il calmement.

«-Pourquoi avez-vous rompu? fit-elle curieusement.

«-Incompatibilité de caractère, répondit-il en prenant la même position qu'elle en affichant un sourire.

«-Mais encore... l'interrogea-t-elle.

«-Ont a finit par ne plus se supporter. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle voyait d'autres garçons... expliqua-t-il.

La jeune Granger le regarda intensément, comme pour fouiller son âme.

«-Et tu as couché avec elle? continua la Serpentard.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice la regarda d'abord avec un air surpris, puis sourit moqueusement.

«-Ont peut dire que tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins! s'exclama-t-il.

«-Ça, ça veut dire oui, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

«-Je ne répond...

Elle sourit, le coupant en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et approcha son visage du sien. Hermione retira sa main en continuant de s'avancer vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser d'abord doux et léger qui devint vite langoureux et passionné. Ça dura bien une minute avant que Harry ne réagisse. Il s'écarta brusquement et se leva. Toujours allongée, elle le regardait de façon interrogatrice et surprise.

«-Excuse-moi, dit-il vivement.

Il la regarda une dernière fois et sortit rapidement en claquant la porte. Après de longues minutes, la brunette se releva lentement, remit ses cheveux en ordre, puis se mit en route. Elle était blessée, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon fuyait devant elle, la Serpentard avait souvent produit cet effet. Mais de là à en être triste, il y avait une limite.

Elle repoussa toutes ses émotions et entra dans sa salle commune. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Benjamin, il l'attendait. La jeune fille se doutait que Drago lui faisait la tête. Quand il l'entendit, il baissa son livre et releva les yeux vers elle. Granger se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de lui, au coin du feu en soupirant.

«-Bonne soirée? commença-t-il.

«-Bon début, mauvaise fin, abrégea-t-elle.

«-Que c'est-il passé? demanda-t-il gentiment.

«-Ont s'est embrassé. Il est partit en s'excusant. Je suis rentrée ici, résuma-t-elle.

«-Oh... lâcha-t-il avec un regard compatissant.

«-C'est dommage, ça avait bien commencé, dit-elle pensivement.

«-Malefoy va être content d'apprendre que ça n'a pas marché, fit-il remarquer.

«-Qui te dis que je vais abandonner? répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

«-Tu l'aime plus que bien, n'est ce pas? fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

«-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça! grogna-t-elle.

«-Je te connais, si ce n'était qu'un gars sans importance, tu ne resterais pas accroché à lui et tu te serais encore moins engueulé avec Drago! En général, vos disputes ne concernent jamais les petits amis, déclara-t-il.

«-Je pense que je vais allé m'expliquer avec lui demain, après son entraînement de Quidditch, dit-elle pensivement en ignorant ce qu'avait dit Ben.

«-Qui? Potter ou Malefoy? continua-t-il, amusé par la situation.

«-Potter évidemment! Drago n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires, je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre.

«-Ah... Quand as-tu l'intention de te réconcilier avec lui? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser, c'est lui qui s'est mêlé de ma vie, pas moi! s'indigna-t-elle.

«-Tu l'as peut-être rembarrer un peu fort? hasarda le jeune homme.

«-Non, je trouve même que j'aurais pu le remettre à sa place beaucoup plus tôt. Bon, je vais monter me coucher. Bonne nuit, dit-elle en se levant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

«-Bonne nuit, répondit-il pensivement.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'escalier en pensant tout de même à ce que lui avait dit Benjamin. "Pourquoi est-ce que je m'accroche à Potter après tout? Je n'avait jamais couru après un garçon, alors pourquoi cette fois..." se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille savait pourtant qu'elle irait le lendemain au terrain de Quidditch pour voir le Survivant. La brunette le séduirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle le tienne dans ses filets et après elle verrait.

Elle entra dans sa chambre de préfète en se réjouissant de ne **pas** avoir à partager une pièce avec Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode, deux filles aussi bêtes que moches que Granger ne supportait pas. En fait, elle supportait peu de filles en général et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle ses deux meilleurs amis étaient de sexe masculin.

Ben ne monta à son dortoir qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Il savait qu'au fond, Hermione aimait plus Harry Potter qu'elle ne le prétendait, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais. D'abord pour ne pas blesser Malefoy et ensuite parce qu'elle n'avouait presque jamais ce qu'elle ressentait. Gendal n'avait jamais détesté Potter autant qu'il détestait Weasley. Cette haine avait été presque aussi rapide et flagrante que celle du Survivant et du grand blond. Ce n'était pas à cause du manque évident d'argent de la famille Weasley qu'il détestait tant Ron, il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'en fichait, c'était surtout le fait que rien que de se voir, ils s'énervaient mutuellement.

Par contre, sa haine pour Ron ne s'étendait pas à sa petite soeur Ginny. Ben avait toujours eut une attirance pour la jeune fille depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, mais ne l'avait jamais dit à personne et surtout pas à Drago. Cette année, il avait bien l'intention de l'invité au bal de Noël en espérant qu'elle accepte. À partir de là, Malefoy serait le seul du groupe à ne pas sortir avec une Gryffondor, enfin si Hermione arrivait à avoir Potter...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	8. Chapitre 8 Baisers Ardents

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Important! **J'ai ajouté deux Nouvelles Scènes!** Vous vous souvenez de l'humiliation que Hermione devait faire à Ron? Lady Lyanna ne l'avait pas fait, alors j'ai fouillé dans mon esprit tordu et je l'ai écris! LOL (rire diabolique de l'auteur!) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Dray ne sera pas tout seul, il a une Gryffondor en vue... J'espère que tu aimeras les deux scènes que j'ai rajouté pour l'humiliation de Ron:) 

**soupops :** Merci! Ne manque surtout pas Ce chapitre, car j'ai ajouté deux scènes! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style:) 

**daisy :** Merci! C'est normal que ça te dise quelque chose, je l'ai repris de Lady Lyanna parce qu'elle l'avait abandonnée. (je le dis dans le résumé et dans le premier chap) Par contre, deux nouvelles scènes écrites par moi sont dans ce Chap! 

**Ana :** Merci! Oui j'ajoute une scène et elle est séparé en deux! J'espère que ça te plaira:) Pour l'intant je n'ai que quelques idée pour la suite et je ne sais pas combien de Chapitre je ferai, probablement entre 20 et 30. 

**Aragorn :** Merci! LOL Pour l'instant, le mérite revient à Lady Lyanna, je n'ai fais que quelques modifications! J'ai toutefois rajouté deux scènes dans ce chapitre! J'espère que ça te plaira:) 

**Kika :** Merci! Oui, chaque petit message m'encourage à continuer! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que moi! J'ai rajouté deux scènes:) 

**Elviera :** Merci! Harry trouve que ça va trop vite entre lui et Hermione. Toutefois, il y aura une belle scène dans ce chapitre avec ces deux-là:) 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Ne manque surtout pas ce chapitre, car j'ai ajouté une scène! LOL 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! C'est bizarre que tu n'es pas reçu l'alerte pour le chap 6... J'ai ajouté une scène dans ce chap et mon premier vrai chapitre juste à moi sera le 10:) J'espère que tu les aimeras! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Tu as Reviewé pour le chap 6 le jour où j'ai affiché le 7, j'espère que tu as lu ce dernier! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 8 - Baisers Ardents**

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Hermione se rendit au terrain de Quidditch. Elle arriva juste au moment où l'entraînement des Gryffondor se terminait. Le grand roux était le dernier à se diriger vers les vestiaires. "Parfait, je vais en profiter pour me venger!" se dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

«-Ronny, vient ici mon beau, roucoula-t-elle d'une voix douce pour qu'il ne la reconnaîsse pas tout de suite.

«-Euh... qui est là? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

La jeune fille s'était cachée à côté de la tribune la plus près. Elle avait pensé au moyen de l'humilier la veille et comptait bien mettre son plan à exécution. La préfète sortie sa baguette en répétant sa phrase et le jeune sorcier vint finalement dans sa direction, maintenant certain qu'il n'avait pas seulement imaginé que quelqu'un l'appelait. Quand il la vit, l'expression de son visage était un mélange de surprise et de peur, ce qui la fit sourire d'avantage.

Hermione murmura une formule et il se senti rapetisser. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, un autre mot fut prononcé et un jet de lumière rouge le frappa. Sans perdre une seconde, elle prit le petit animal et se mit en route. Plusieurs élèves fixèrent étrangement la belette figée qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, mais la sorcière se contentait de leur lançer des regards froid pour éviter de se faire questionner. C'était beaucoup plus discret de le transporter de cette manière. Elle arriva dans le secteur des Serpentard, redonna l'apparence humaine à son prisonnier et fit quatre sortilèges.

«-**Enervatum!** dit-elle pour annuler le sort de stupéfaction quand elle eut terminée.

«-Où suis-je! Granger, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait! cracha Ron immédiatement.

«-Tu te souviens que je te devais une humiliation? commença-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune Weasley remarqua soudainement que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, alors il baissa la tête. Il était attaché au mur, les bras en croix, à environ deux mètres du plancher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce qu'il portait. À la place de son équipement de Quidditch, il avait une petite jupe rose et un minuscule haut blanc qui laissait voir son nombril. Le pire était le nom inscrit en rouge sur son ventre. Quelques secondes s'écoula avant qu'il ne le comprenne. "Viktor Krum" lut-il et en plus, le point sur le **i** était en forme de coeur.

«-Quand Dumbledore apprendra ça, tu sera renvoyée! tenta le jeune homme dans l'espoir qu'elle le libère.

«-Je n'ai utilisé que des sorts qui sont permis par la loi. J'ai aussi fait celui qui est réservé pour la protection des oeuvres d'arts dans les musées magiques avec une légère modification, fit-elle mystérieusement.

«-Ce qui veut dire? grogna-t-il.

«-Si quelqu'un essaie de te faire descendre manuellement ou par magie, tu ressentiras une brûlure dans tout le corps et au lieu de rester comme ça pendant 5 heures, ce sera 10 et ce temps doublera à chaque tentative, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

«-Je le dirai au directeur! insista le rouquin.

«-Si tu fais ça, je répondrai que tu m'as traité de pute et le fait d'être renvoyé de l'école me donnerait l'occasion de te faire bien pire qu'une simple humiliation, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

«-Bon d'accord, je m'excuse! Si tu me laisse partir, je vais t'aider à avoir Harry! C'est ce que tu veux non? fit-il sur un ton désespéré.

«-C'est vraiment gentil, mais je peux y arriver toute seule. Ne t'en fait pas trop pour le sort de brûlure, tu es loin de la tour de Gryffondor et ceux de ma maison ne t'aiderons sûrement pas, se moqua-t-elle.

«-Tu me rassures, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Amuse-toi bien! lâcha-t-elle en partant.

En retournant vers le terrain de Quidditch, elle croisa la plupart des membres de l'équipe des rouge et or. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme à la cicatrice. "S'il ne vient pas à moi, j'irai vers lui!" pensa la brunette en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, sans même se dire qu'elle pourrait pénétrer dans l'intimité des joueurs. Au moment où elle y arrivait, Seamus Finnigan qui était le nouveau batteur, sortait.

«-Salut, où est Potter? commença-t-elle alors que le jeune homme se permettait de regarder ses jolies courbes.

«-Il est encore dans le vestiaire. Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà à l'intérieur.

«-Il est encore sous la douche... finit-il avec un soupir, avant de se retourner et de partir vers le château.

Hermione marchait d'un pas hautain à travers les bancs. "Cette pièce a grand besoin d'un nettoyage..." pensa-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée. Les Gryffondor n'étaient définitivement pas les plus propres. Il y avait pas mal de choses étalées un peu partout, mais aucune trace du Survivant. Elle s'approcha d'une petite porte par laquelle provenait un bruit d'écoulement. Une douche était en route.

La sorcière hésita quelques instants devant l'entrée. Après tout, la personne qui y était n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'un étranger entre pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. L'eau s'arrêta de couler. Après quelques secondes, la préfète se décida à tourner tout doucement la clenche. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, et passa sa tête derrière. La personne présente était de dos, mais Hermione la reconnu facilement, Potter.

Elle sourit narquoisement en admirant son corps, le bas caché par une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, si bien travaillé et musclé. Elle entra et referma la porte. La jeune fille s'approcha sans bruit et franchit l'espace qui les séparaient pour venir se placer à un mètre de lui. Il lui tournait toujours le dos et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une autre serviette. La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et fit claquer son pied par terre de manière à se faire repérer. Harry se retourna brusquement et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

«-Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là! demanda-t-il en resserrant la serviette à sa taille.

«-Tu n'as rien que je n'ai jamais vu, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il paru encore plus mal à l'aise.

«-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, précisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«-C'est vrai, mais bon, quelle importance? rétorqua-t-elle en s'approchant tandis qu'il reculait.

«-Laisse-moi au moins enfiler quelque chose, dit-il au summum du malaise en s'éloignant toujours et qu'elle continuait d'avançer.

«-Je te trouve très bien comme ça, murmura-t-elle en souriant largement.

«-Hermione, s'il te plait... supplia-t-il alors qu'il était collé au mur et elle à lui.

«-Je te fais peur? demanda-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

«-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il vivement avec honneur.

«-Je ne te plais pas alors? lâcha-t-elle en sentant un pincement au niveau du coeur.

«-Oui mais... commença-t-il.

«-Je vais t'embrasser Harry, déclara-t-elle.

«-Hermione... non... bredouilla-t-il.

«-Repousse-moi si tu ne le veux pas... dit-elle en se rapprochant pour que leurs visage ne soit qu'à quelques malheureux millimètres.

Il ne le fit pas et n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Automatiquement, Harry répondit au baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser sage, romantique. C'était un baiser passionné, ardent, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le Survivant attrapa brutalement la brunette par la taille pour la serrer tout près de lui, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Pendant cet instant, leurs corps ne semblèrent formés plus qu'un. Harry descendit lentement ses mains vers les fesses de la jeune fille. Il la souleva, tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille et se retourna pour la plaquer contre le mur, ses mains caressant les fesses fermes de Granger qui ne semblait pas s'en choquer. Il la désirait et c'était vraisemblablement un sentiment réciproque. Après quelques minutes de passion, Hermione se détacha de lui, tous deux à bout de souffle.

«-Pas ici, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous interrompe... murmura-t-elle en admirant les deux magnifiques émeraudes brûlantes de désirs pour elle.

La Serpentard fit un sourire avant de lui donner un petit baiser. Il en quémanda d'autre qu'elle lui donna sans problème avant qu'ils ne repartent dans une étreinte passionnée. Cependant, ce fut lui qui s'arrêta cette fois avant de la reposer à terre. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, tandis qu'il rajustait sa serviette qui n'était pas tombée. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

«-Je te laisse te rhabiller, viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre de préfète, proposa-t-elle.

«-Je... commença-t-il un peu perdu, visiblement hésitant, car ça avait été un peu rapide pour lui.

«-Pas d'engagement, en toute amitié et sans conséquence, assura-t-elle en le regardant sérieusement.

Après un moment de silence, il releva les yeux avec un sourire en coin et hocha la tête. Elle lui dit le mot de passe pour sa salle commune ainsi que celui pour sa chambre. Elle sortie des douches, puis du vestiaire et rentra au château avec un sentiment de légèreté. La brunette n'avait jamais ressenti ça, c'était étrange. Elle repoussa ses questions au fond de sa tête et entra par les grandes portes dans le château en affichant un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry, quand à lui, ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne s'était attendu à aucun moment à ce que Granger viennent le voir après son entraînement et encore moins à ce qu'elle l'embrasse. Le pire était certainement qu'il avait pris goût à ce baiser et qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, recommencer... Le Survivant n'avait jamais embrassé une fille comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Ça avait été un baiser passionné, langoureux et doux à la fois. Cho ne lui avait jamais donné autant de plaisir rien qu'avec un baiser. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtement et se dirigea vers le château.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione se prépara vite fait. Elle voulait être belle et voir dans ses yeux le même désir que lorsqu'il la regardait après l'avoir embrassé. Elle mit une robe noire moulante qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux et qui comportait un décolleté plongeant. Bref, une robe à ne pas mettre devant ses parents. La sorcière ajouta une touche de parfum Moldu, auquel elle n'avait pas pu résister. Il s'appelait "Lolita Lempicka".

La jeune fille était toujours dans la salle de bain quand trois petits coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Elle entendit ensuite la personne entrer et marcher à travers la chambre. Elle sortie de la salle de bain en souriant et vit Benjamin. Son sourire se fana et elle le regarda d'une façon qui était loin d'être accueillante.

«-Wow! C'est pour moi que tu es aussi belle! demanda-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas avec envie.

«-Je ne savais même pas que tu viendrais! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton exaspérée.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Non, de toutes façon, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

«-Tu attends quelqu'un? dit-il en s'appuyant contre la barre du lit à baldaquin et en croisant les bras.

«-Non non, je me suis habillé comme ça pour prier! Mais bien sûr que j'attends quelqu'un! fit-elle sarcastiquement.

«-Qui est-ce? demanda-t-il narquoisement.

«-Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant pars avant qu'il arrive! s'énerva-t-elle.

«-Non, j'ai envie de savoir qui c'est! s'exclama-t-il.

«-Si je te le dis, tu le répèteras à Dray et c'est la dernière personne que je veux qui le sache, répondit-elle froidement en se calmant un peu.

«-Mais non je ne lui dirai rien! Allez, qui c'est? fit-il avec le regard suppliant.

«-Potter, marmonna-t-elle.

«-Pardon! J'ai dû mal entendre, se moqua-t-il.

«-Potter, dit-elle de façon plus clair.

«-Quoi! Tu plaisantes? Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de lui? s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Mêles-toi de tes affaires Gendal. Moi je ne m'occupe pas des tiennes! Et si tu t'avises de dire un mot à...

«-C'est bon, c'est bon, du calme! Je t'ai dit que je ne dirais rien! la coupa Ben en levant les mains innocemment.

«-Bon, tu venais pour quoi? l'interrogea-t-elle.

«-Ça ne fait rien, je t'en reparlerai demain, ne fais pas trop de bêtise, répondit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Il se dirigea vers le portrait, sachant très bien qu'en en ce moment elle se fichait du pourquoi de sa venue. Granger leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa presque dehors.

«-Oh et Hermione? demanda-t-il en passant juste la tête dans l'embrasure.

«-Oui? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

«-Sortez protégés! dit-il avant de partir et d'éclater de rire sous l'exaspération de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu et fut heureuse de se retrouver seule dans la pièce.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

De son côté, Ron était rouge de honte et endurait difficilement les gloussements ainsi que les moqueries des Serpentard qui passaient devant lui. Il commençait à être fatigué, mais luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Quelqu'un pourrait essayer de le libérer pendant son sommeil et ainsi augmenter son supplice de 5 heures.

«-Que faites-vous là? s'étonna le concierge.

«-Ne faite pas attention à moi, je dois subir une initiation pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, **mentit** le rouquin.

Le jeune sorcier espérait que Rusard ne le reconnaîsse pas ou qu'il ne suivent pas les matchs, car il était déjà le gardien de sa maison. Argus leva un sourcil en affichant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire amusé, puis devant le regard insistant du jeune homme fixé au mur, le cracmol s'éloigna en marmonnant. "Merci Merlin..." se dit-il en soupirant de soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses paupières étaient lourdes et il avait de plus en plus de misère à les garder ouvertes, mais un sifflement admiratif lui redonna des forces.

«-Humm, j'aime ton nouveau style Weasley! se moqua Drago.

«-Dégage Malefoy! cracha-t-il furieusement.

«-J'adore ton maquillage, c'est le même rose que ta jupe! Par contre, ton odeur est pire que d'habitude, continua le grand blond avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Désolé, mais j'allais prendre une douche avant cet... imprévu, répliqua Ron sèchement.

«-Que ce passe-t-il ici? grogna Severus en arrivant.

«-Ce n'est qu'une initiation, résuma immédiatement le Gryffondor avec le même mensonge.

«-Je suis vraiment tenté de vous laisser là Monsieur Weasley, mais je crains que Dumbledore ne soit pas de mon avis. De plus, votre présence dans notre secteur répugnent sûrement les Serpentard, fit remarquer Rogue avec une expression de dégoût.

«-Retournez à vos occupations professeur, je me charge de le décrocher, proposa Drago avec un souire en coin.

«-Très bien, mais en douceur, insista l'homme aux cheveux gras avant de s'éloigner.

«-C'est dommage Weasley, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, fit le grand blond en fixant le prisonnier.

«-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais de la compation pour moi, répliqua le rouquin sur un ton dur pour dissimuler sa joie.

Drago ricana en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de sa salle commune. Ron était heureux d'avoir eut affaire à son ennemi pour une fois. "S'il avait sû que j'aurais été brûlé et que mon humiliation doublerait au moindre touché, il aurait certainement essayé de me descendre à plusieurs reprises..." se dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione était assise sur le canapé et commençait à s'impatienter. Deux coups timides furent frappés 5 minutes plus tard. Le coeur de Granger accéléra quelque peu à son grand étonnement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes en entrant à l'intérieur de la chambre... 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Je me suis bien amusé à imaginer les deux scènes que j'ai écrite! Pauvre petite belette! LOL J'aurais aimée être plus sadique avec lui, mais je vais me contenter d'une humiliation comme Lady Lyanna avait prévu! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	9. Chapitre 9 Le Jeu Commence

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** À cause de l'ajout de deux scènes dans le Chapitre précédant, j'ai écris plusieurs lignes en rapport avec ça dans celui-ci, alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu, allez-y c'est important! Dans ce Chapitre, j'ai fais une courte description du prof de DCFM et je lui ai inventé un nom et j'ai aussi précisé les places des jumeaux Parker dans la classe!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**stephanie :** Merci! Oui je continue! Je suis contente que ça te plaise:) 

**daisy :** Merci! Non je ne lâche pas, mais j'espère que tu as lu le 8, car j'ai ajouter deux scènes:) 

**Hanna2mars :** Merci! Tu n'auras pas eut à attendre trop longtemps pour la suite: un jour! LOL Par contre pour le chap 10 ce sera un petit peu plus long. D'ici une semaine je crois. 

**kaoru :** Merci! Ne t'en fait pas, la suite viendra rapidement! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise :) 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Wow tu as trouvé que l'humiliation de Ron était hilarante! Ça me fait super plaisir! J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas assé bon... Ce genre de commentaire m'encourage vraiment à continuer:) 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Peut-être que tu croyais avoir Reviwé le Chap 7 parce que je les poste très vite, je me rapelle que tu avais laissé un petit mot pour le 6 et le lendemain j'ai mis le suivant. Tu as bien deviné pour le gars qui l'embrasse:) 

**greg83 :** Merci! Ah oui? Tu as aimé mon oeuvre d'art avec Ron? Ça me fait super plaisir! Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu va voir mon profil, tu remarqueras que je termine toujours mes fics! J'ai l'imagination très fertile... LOL 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant:) 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Je te comprend pour ton rire sadique, j'ai fais la même chose! Moi aussi j'adore le passage de la douche :) Oui, j'ai déjà des idées pour la suite, mon esprit tordu en a même trop... LOL 

**Jorajho :** Merci! C'est une drôle de coïncidence que tu portes le même parfum que Hermione:) Et oui, pauvre Ron! LOL 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Le sort de brûlure était surtout pour vraiment l'inciter à ne pas demander de l'aide pour descendre de là! Ma "charmante écriture" tu dis... c'est gentil:) 

**Severia Dousbrune :** Merci! Je te rassure, je suis moi aussi une brunette:) Non l'idée ne vient pas de Smallville, c'est juste la première chose qui m'est venu en tête. Comme ça, les Serpentard pouvait passer à côté de lui et "admirer l'oeuvre d'art" LOL 

**Lady Lyanna :** Merci! Je suis super contente que les scènes avec Ron t'ait plu:) J'avais surtout peur de ta réaction! Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 9 - Le Jeu Commence**

«-Drago! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là! s'exclama Hermione en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui venait de l'embrasser.

Alors là, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Pourtant, la sorcière ne garda pas longtemps son expression de surprise et la dissimula vite sous un masque impassible. C'était ça son problème, elle ne montrait pas assez sa personnalité, trop cachée sous une indifférence feinte. Le grand blond se massa la nuque, gêné par ce qu'il allait dire.

«-Et bien... je suis... venum'excuserpourhier, bredouilla-t-il.

La jeune fille eut un sourire narquois. Elle avait très bien comprit ce qu'il avait dit, mais elle aimait trop le mettre mal à l'aise.

«-Pardon? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Drago serra les dents. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était s'excuser. Il ne le faisait d'ailleurs jamais... sauf avec Hermione. Il soupira, car avec elle c'était différent.

«-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour hier soir! reprit-il avec amertume.

La préfète lui fit l'un de ses rare sourire sincère.

«-Moi aussi je déteste me disputer avec toi, dit-elle en ayant comprit le sous-entendu du jeune Malefoy.

La brunette s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller à son étreinte en souriant. "Ah les filles! Elles se laissent berner **si** facilement. Il suffit de quelques paroles pour qu'elles nous pardonnent..." se dit-il. Hermione soupira légèrement avec un petit sourire. "Ah les garçons! Ils finissent toujours par s'excuser. Il suffit de quelques regards indifférents pour qu'ils se sentent coupables!" pensa-t-elle au même moment.

«-Bon et bien, si c'est tout tu pourrais peut-être partir, déclara Hermione en s'écartant.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Drago vit à quel point elle était attirante. La brunette portait une petite robe noire toute simple, mais qui mettait ses courbes parfaitement en valeur. Dire qu'elle était attirante était un bien petit mot. Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment là, c'était de la prendre sur le champ. Elle le vit clairement dans son regard.

«-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas rester là cette nuit? se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire froid.

«-Et bien... commença-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Malefoy décida qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet ou bien elle le mettrait mal à l'aise.

«-Pourquoi, tu attends quelqu'un? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

«-Les hommes sont aveugles... Oui, j'attends quelqu'un, soupira-t-elle, visiblement exaspérée.

Le grand blond plissa un peu plus les yeux. "Se pourrait-il que ce soit Potter? Après tout, Ben lui avait dit que Hermione devait allé le voir après son entraînement de Quidditch et elle n'était pas le genre à faire des visites de courtoisies sans rien attendre en retour. De plus, quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit à Serpentard, la détermination et l'ambition étant ses qualités principales. Enfin dans son cas, était-ce des qualités?" pensa-t-il.

«-Qui? lâcha-t-il après sa petite réflextion.

«-Cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Alors, une fois de plus Drago, mêles-toi de tes affaires, répondit-elle froidement de sa voix habituelle.

Avant, elle n'avait aucun mal à dire tout à Malefoy, mais maintenant, il lui paraissait tellement simple d'en parler à Benjamin. Celui-ci la comprenait et ne la jugeait pas comme pouvait le faire le jeune homme aux yeux gris. Pourtant, Drago avait toujours la première place dans son coeur. "Étrange comme les choses peuvent changer... Peut-être qu'ont n'auraient jamais dû commencer à avoir des rapports plus intime..." se dit-elle.

«-Très bien, après tout c'est ta vie, dit-il ne voulant pas reprovoquer de disputes.

«-Exactement, alors maintenant, sors de cette chambre, répliqua-t-elle.

Ça avait été trop simple, elle le savait mais à quoi bon se poser trop de questions. Drago l'embrassa sur la joue, il était habitué à ce qu'elle le foute dehors, puis sortit. Lorsque la jeune fille eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il s'y adossa et soupira, tandis que de l'autre côté, Hermione faisait de même.

«-Pff, ce qu'il/elle est chiant(e) quand il/elle s'y met! s'exclamèrent-t-il.

Ensuite, ils s'éloignèrent de la porte simultanément. Les deux Serpentard étaient décidément de la même graine...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Malgré l'invitation de Granger, Harry ne vint pas. Elle l'attendit, mais le jeune Gryffondor n'arrivait pas. "Il s'est foutu de moi ou quoi! Si c'est le cas, il va payer! Merde, inspire, expire Hermione, d'abord parler, ensuite se venger s'il le faut, mais ne surtout pas s'énerver alors que tu n'as pas eut d'explication..." se dit-elle dès le matin. Elle l'avait attendu un peu, puis avait décidé de se coucher.

Hermione ne se comprenait plus. Avant elle n'aurait pas réagit comme ça, alors elle se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon lui posait un lapin. Après tout, elle leur faisait peur la plupart du temps... "C'est ça, il a simplement eu peur, pas de raison de s'énerver!" pensa-t-elle, mais malgré cela, la brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit.

Ce garçon prenait trop de place dans ses pensées, elle devait l'oublier ou bien... "Ou bien tu risquerais d'en tomber amoureuse!" lui murmura une petite voix. "Pff, tomber amoureuse et puis quoi encore! Le jour où ça arrivera, des grenouilles tomberont du ciel!" se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Une autre chose la préoccupait, depuis quand avait-elle une petite voix qui lui parlait dans sa tête...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, Hermione eut le plaisir de voir le grand Harry Potter en conversation très rapprochée avec une Gryffondor de leur année, dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. "Ma parole, mais il la drague!" pensa-t-elle en avançant calmement de sa démarche habituelle, froide et posée, vers la table des Serpentard. Tout le monde croyait toujours qu'elle ne ressentait rien, mais la brunette avait apprit à cacher la moindre émotion. "Les sentiments sont pour les faibles! Pourquoi souffrir en montrant ses faiblesses, alors qu'ont pouvait les cacher et se préserver de tout?" se répéta-t-elle, l'ayant confirmé au fil des années.

Hermione s'installa à sa place et commença à déjeuner tranquillement, ne prenant même pas la peine d'observer le Survivant. Celui-ci fut quelque peu déçu, car elle ne le regardait même pas. "J'en suis certain maintenant, elle se fou de moi!" se dit-il furieusement. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice n'était pas venu la veille parce que tout ça s'était passé trop vite pour lui.

Il avait eut l'idée de la tester pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour la jolie brunette. Beaucoup d'attirance c'était sûr, mais quelque chose d'autre, tout petit mais quand même là et ça le tiraillait. Une petite tape de Parvati le fit revenir de ses pensées.

«-Tu m'écoutes? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire assez craquant.

La jeune Patil était elle aussi vraiment très jolie. Elle faisait attention à son corps et n'était pas bête du tout. De plus, ils se voyaient souvent, étant dans la même maison et dans la même année. À ce moment là, il savait qu'ils flirtaient et ça lui plaisait en quelques sortes. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et discutaient en se lançant des petits sourires et des regards qu'il savait charmeurs.

«-Oui, excuses-moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, répondit-il en souriant d'un air las que Parvati trouva vraiment très séduisant.

«-J'aurais pu te pardonner si ça avait été de ma faute... dit-elle en levant un sourcil suggestivement qui en disait long sur le sens de sa phrase.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il baissa la tête et releva les yeux pour la regarder en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. La sorcière le trouvait totalement irrésistible quand il faisait ça. La plupart des filles étaient après lui, mais le plus drôle c'est qu'il ne le voyait pas. Le jeune Potter était vraiment beau et n'importe qui dirait qu'il avait beaucoup de charme.

Bref, elle avait vraiment de la chance à ce moment là et voyait bien les regards jaloux et envieux que lui lançaient la plupart des étudiantes. Elle décida de pousser un peu plus loin, après tout c'était peut être sa chance... Parvati mit son doigt sur l'épaule musclé du jeune homme et fit des petits cercles en le regardant et en souriant charmeusement.

«-Alors, Harry, ça te dirait qu'ont... commença-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

La Gryffondor lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille et il rougit encore un peu plus, mais ne répondit rien. Le Survivant tourna la tête dans sa direction et elle s'approcha en se mordant un peu la lèvre. Il ne recula pas et ne la repoussa pas quand elle l'embrassa. Il la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher, tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait.

Harry embrassait divinement bien. Il savait vraiment s'y prendre avec les filles. La jeune Patil était comblée à ce moment et elle se remit difficilement quand ils se séparèrent, presque à bout de souffle. Elle le regarda et sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire avec un petit clin d'oeil. "Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour qu'il se décoince le petit Potter!" se dit-elle.

«-Alors, comment c'était? demanda-t-elle en remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

«-J'aimerais recommencer, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

«-Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais... murmura-t-elle sensuellement.

Ils draguaient à nouveau et cette fois, ce fut Harry qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

«-Oh, ont dirait que tu t'es fait piquer ta proie! s'exclama Ben assis à côté de son amie.

Hermione lui lança un regard froid et il leva les mains en signe de défaite.

«-Ok, ok je n'ai rien dit, lâcha-t-il pour éviter de s'attirer trop d'ennui.

La brunette fulminait intérieurement, mais elle ne montrait rien. Évidemment, tout le monde avait vu la scène entre Potter et la Gryffondor qui avait fait les premiers pas à la vu de tous, sans aucune gêne. "Maintenant, si je tente de le reprendre, bien que je ne soit pas certaine de l'avoir eut un jour, je vais passer pour une vraie salope! Humm, depuis quand ça me dérange?" se dit-elle en affichant un petit sourire en coin, qui d'après Benjamin, n'annonçait rien de bon...

«-J'ai remarqué une nouvelle oeuvre d'art près de notre salle commune, commença-t-il mystérieusement pour attirer son attention.

«-Si tu parles de Weasley, j'ai l'honneur de te dire que c'est moi l'auteur de cette **distraction**, répliqua-t-elle les yeux pétillants de malice.

«-C'était la raison de ma venu hier, je voulais te féliciter pour ta créativité, ricana-t-il.

«-Je suis d'accord avec toi Gendal, c'était vraiment très réussi Mione, approuva Drago visiblement amusé avec un air pensif en se remémorant l'allure du rouquin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le midi, Hermione sortie de la Grande Salle sous les exclamations surexcitées de ses camarades. Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal pour Noël et qu'il se passerait juste avant le départ pour les vacances. La jeune fille ne prenait pas ça trop au sérieux, car elle irait avec Drago, sauf s'il était déjà prit. À ce moment là, elle accepterait l'une des demandes qu'ont lui ferait. Elle se rendait en Défence Contre les Forces du Mal pour son premier cours de l'après-midi quand la préfète entendit des gloussements et des petites voix aiguës.

«-Tu as vu! Harry Potter sort avec Parvati Patil! s'exclama une fille.

«-Ouais, elle en a de la chance! approuva une autre.

«-Vous croyez qu'il va l'emmener au bal? continua la première.

«-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien l'inviter, il est tellement craquant!

Décidément, cette journée était mal partie pour Hermione. Elle savait à présent ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Potter. C'était l'un des seul garçon qui lui résistait et elle détestait ça. C'était aussi simple que ça. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait, elle n'aurait plus du tout envie de lui. C'était souvent comme ça avec les sorciers pour qui elle avait eut une attirance.

Leur professeur était un trentenaire plutôt séduisant, nommé Yannick Lando. C'était un très sympathique sorcier aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Toutes les filles bavaient en le regardant ou en pensant à lui, mais Hermione le trouvait simplement ordinaire. Il faut dire qu'il privilégiait surtout les Gryffondor et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. "Encore un qui devait sortir de la **si courageuse** maison des lions!" avait-elle pensé au début de l'année. La brunette ne l'aimait pas du tout et il le lui rendait bien.

«-Euh Ron, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as un tatouage de ton joueur préféré de l'équipe de Bulgarie? lui demanda Harry à voix basse avant d'entrer dans la salle.

«-Mais non! Ce n'est qu'une rumeur inventé par les Serpentard! Je n'aime pas le Quidditch au point de faire ça! répliqua furieusement le rouquin en rougissant.

Le Survivant posa une main sur son épaule avec un air compatissant. Il se doutait que tout ceci avait un lien avec l'humiliation que lui devait Granger. Sans ajouter autre chose, ils entrèrent dans la pièce. La présence des jumeaux Parker avait causé certains changements dans la salle. Potter en profita pour se mettre en équipe avec sa chère et tendre. Ron dû s'asseoir avec la nouvelle, puisque c'était le seul siège de libre sur le côté des Gryffondor, ce qui lui redonna le sourire.

Cependant, son expression changea quand Malefoy lança un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier dans ses mains. "Weasley, tu seras sûrement content de voir que la première page concerne ton amoureux!" avait écrit le grand blond au-dessus de l'article sur Viktor Krum. Line Parker se pencha discrètement pour lire le petit mot, puis elle se tourna pour faire un sourire amusé à Drago et les lèvres de celui-ci s'étirèrent immédiatement pour lui répondre.

«-**Evanesco!** murmura le rouquin pour faire disparaître le journal en serrant les doigts sur sa baguette.

Hermione était installée à sa place habituelle, mais Zack Parker se trouvait à sa droite, puisque Drago et Benjamin avaient choisi d'être ensemble derrière eux. Elle sortie son livre ainsi que sa baguette, sans accorder un seul coup d'oeil au jeune homme à la cicatrice. Le professeur entra, tandis que tout le monde était déjà arrivé.

«-Bien aujourd'hui, cours pratique. Vous allez vous entraîner sur les différents sorts que vous avez appris jusque là. Mettez-vous deux par deux et faîtes un petit duel, mais attention je ne veux pas de sortilèges dangereux pour l'adversaire. Allez-y, déclara l'enseignant.

Drago et Ben se mirent ensembles, tandis que la brunette se retrouva avec Zack, mais cela ne la dérangea pas. La jeune fille l'aimait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle ne le connaissent pas beaucoup. Il lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle répondit par un énigmatique regard en coin. Il allait bien lui servir celui-là. Si Potter voulait jouer, elle lui rendrait la pareille. Elle s'éloigna de Parker et déboutonna le haut de son chemisier.

Ils commencèrent et Hermione mit en marche son opération de séduction. La brunette se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette qu'elle avait **malencontreusement** faite tomber et laissa ainsi au jeune homme l'occasion de voir son décolleté plongeant. Il ne s'en priva pas, comme elle pu le voir en se relevant.

«-**Locomotor Mortis!** prononça-t-elle rapidement.

Zack ne le vit pas venir et le sortilège du Bloque-Jambes le toucha. Il s'écroula lourdement au sol en grognant, sous le regard amusé de Granger.

«-Tu as triché sur ce coup-là! s'exclama-t-il en bougonnant.

Il désensorcela ses jambes et se releva rapidement en lançant un sort quelconque que la préfète n'entendit pas. Elle sourit, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à son tour par terre.

«-Alors, dit-moi Zack, tu aimes te servir de ta baguette ont dirait? commença-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Parker la regarda bouche bée et elle en profita largement.

«-**Expelliarmus!** fit-elle en souriant.

Hermione regarda le jet de couleur rouge le désarmer facilement avec force, le projetant à nouveau sur le sol. Elle s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de son adversaire.

«-La surprise est la meilleure arme pour attaquer, murmura-t-elle.

Lui tendant la main, elle l'aida à se relever. Il inclina la tête pour la regarder en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour les replacer, puis il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

«-Tu sais que tu peux être une vraie salope parfois! s'exclama-t-il.

«-Oh mais je l'espère... répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

La brunette se tourna vers Harry et sa copine qui s'étaient mis ensemble et surprit le regard du Survivant fixé sur elle. La Serpentard ne lâcha pas ses yeux et il finit par se détourner, visiblement gêné. "La partie va apparemment être plus facile que prévu..." se dit-elle avec satisfaction, sans rien laisser paraître. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Pour inventer le nom du prof de DCFM, Yannick Lando (ça sonne mieux en le prononçant en anglais) je me suis inspirée en regardant les lettres du nom de la première auteure: Lady Lyanna! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	10. Chapitre 10 Veritaserum

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Rappel pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu les derniers chapitres: J'ai ajouté des scènes dans les Chap 8 et 9! Bon enfin, j'ai écris Ce Chapitre toute seule! J'espère que vous l'aimerai! (je vais me cacher en croisant les doigts)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**stephanie :** Merci! Oui, je continue et techniquement, je viens à peine de commencer! LOL 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la question embarrassante sur le tatouage de Ron demandé par Harry! LOL 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Oui, le jeu de séduction continue! Le titre du 9 était le jeu commence, alors... :) 

**Colibri Noir :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé et ne t'en fait pas, j'écris plutôt vite mes fics! Ce ne sera jamais bien long avant d'avoir la suite! 

**Ana :** Merci! Non, je n'aime pas vraiment Ron, mais Hermione l'aime encore moin! LOL Je ne crois pas avoir fait Hermione plus froide que Lady Lyanna. L'ancienne auteur lit cette fic (la réponse à une de ses Reviews est juste en-dessous de toi!) mais elle n'avait plus d'idée, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a abandonnée, alors j'imagine toute seule la suite:) 

**Lady Lyanna :** Merci! LOL Je ne savais pas comment nommé le prof de DCFM mais je voulais le faire au cas où j'écrirais d'autres scènes avec lui et j'ai eut soudainement l'idée d'en inventé un avec les lettres de ton nom d'auteur, comme pour te faire un hommage pour avoir commencé cette fic:) 

**daisy :** Merci! Contente que les scènes que j'ai ajouté t'ait plu! Je te rassure, ils ne seront pas fâché pendant très longtemps:) 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais bavé aussi avec le passage ou Harry est trop mignon! LOL 

**greg83 :** Merci! Non, je ne te trouve pas exigent! Moi aussi j'attendais la suite avec impatience! LOL Je sens la pression sur mes épaules... j'espère que tu aimeras! 

**Kika :** Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, sinon le prochain peut-être :) Je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est différent de continuer la fic de quelqu'un d'autre! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Comme d'habitude, tu es toujours là pour laisser un petit mot et ça me fait toujours plaisir:) 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Je sens la pression qui est sur mes épaules pour la suite... J'espère que tu aimeras! 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Je suis d'accord avec toi sur toute la ligne:) Hermione verra qu'elle aime vraiment Harry après un certain temps! 

**Elrith :** Merci! Contente que l'humiliation t'ait plus même si tu aurais aimé que Severus tente de le détacher! LOL C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer:) 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! C'est drôle, moi aussi je me suis dis que dans cette fic, Hermione agit beaucoup comme Drago:) Oui, j'ai l'intention de faire une petite scène entre Ben et Ginny! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 10 - Veritaserum**

Le lendemain, ils avaient leur cours de Potions. Hermione s'en réjouissait à l'avance, car grâce aux groupes que Rogue avait fait, le jeune homme à la cicatrice était obligé de s'asseoir de nouveau avec elle pour recommencer la Potion de **Veritaserum**. Elle était déjà assise quand le Survivant arriva main dans la main avec Parvati. Cette dernière embrassa rapidement son petit ami avant de rejoindre Drago qui était son partenaire.

«-Monsieur et Miss Parker, venez ici. Êtes-vous doués dans cette matière? grogna Severus.

«-Oui professeur, répondirent les jumeaux en même temps.

«-Très bien. Vous pouvez choisir de rejoindre un groupe ou de travailler ensemble. Potter et Granger ont fait explosé leur Potion la dernière fois, continua-t-il.

«-Je serais heureux de veillez sur eux, fit Zack immédiatement.

«-Allez-y. L'équipe de Crabbe et Londubat éprouve beaucoup de problèmes, déclara l'homme aux cheveux gras en pointant leur table.

«-Je m'en occupe, répondit la nouvelle sans hésitation.

«-Fait attention à toi, ce sont des danger public, murmura Drago quand elle passa près de lui.

«-Ce n'est sûrement pas si terrible, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Malefoy se contenta de ricaner pendant que Patil revenait avec les deux fioles qui contenait un échantillion de leur chaudron. D'un coup de baguette, l'enseignant afficha au tableau des exemples de questions à poser pour tester leur sérum de vérité. Granger et les deux sorciers aux cheveux noirs devaient d'abord préparer la Potion. Le groupe de Londubat devaient eux aussi recommencer, car comme Line leur fit remarquer, le liquide n'avait pas la bonne couleur.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

De son côté, Benjamin réalisa ce qu'il risquait en travaillant avec Ron. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui révéler ses sentiments pour sa soeur, car il était au courant du tempéramment agressif et protecteur que le rouge et or avait quand des garçons s'intéressait à Ginny.

«-À toi l'honneur Weasley, fit-il en lui tendant une de leur fiole.

«-Tu es effrayé d'y goûter Gendal? se moqua le rouquin avant d'avaler une minuscule gorgée de **Veritaserum**, puisque trois gouttes étaient suffisant.

«-Je n'ai pas le courage des lions, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, se contenta de répliquer le Serpentard.

«-Allez, demande-moi ce que tu veux, fit Ron d'un air décontracté.

«-Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur?

«-Les araignées, répondit le Gryffondor sur un ton monocorde.

«-Humm, tu es bizarre. Je croyais que tu dirais Voldemort, s'étonna le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

Le rouquin frissonna quand il prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Rogue passa à côté d'eux en prenant des notes. Il se promenait dans la salle de classe en affichant un sourire malicieux à cause des réponses de la plupart des étudiants.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En gardant le silence, Hermione et ses équipiés préparaient soigneusement les composants pour la Potion. Elle avait intentionnellement emporté une trop petite quantité d'un des ingrédient pour avoir l'occasion de continuer son **opération séduction** sur le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de queues de salamandres. Ne bougez pas les gars, je vais en chercher, dit-elle en se levant.

La jeune fille passa derrière Harry en prenant soin de presser sa poitrine dans son dos. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir et cette fois-ci, la brunette effleura l'épaule du Survivant avec ses seins en se penchant pour s'asseoir à sa place comme si rien ne s'était produit. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir entendu prendre une grandre inspiration pour ensuite arrêter de respirer pendant un moment.

Bouche bée, il la regarda se remettre au travail. "Elle a fait exprès!" se dit-il en écarquillant ses yeux de couleur émeraudes. N'ayant plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se fit une coupure à la main en laissant tomber son couteau. Le jeune Potter grimaça de douleur, mais avant d'avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Granger avançait sa baguette vers sa blessure et murmurait un sort de guérison.

«-Il ne faudrait pas contaminer les ingrédients, fit-elle innocemment en essuyant le petit filet de sang qui était resté sur sa peau.

«-Oh... euh oui, tu as raison... et merci, bredouilla-t-il en se sentant stupide de n'avoir rien de mieux à dire.

«-Ça m'a fait plaisir, roucoula-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

«-Continuez, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit sèchement Zack.

La Serpentard eut l'impression qu'il était jaloux. Elle le fixa un instant, jeta un oeil vers ses meilleurs amis et poursuivit la préparation de la Potion.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Drago s'amusait à questionner Parvati sur des sujets intimes, mais Benjamin était encore nerveux, car son tour viendrait bientôt. Il décida de suivre l'exemple de Malefoy pour éviter de parler de filles en espérant que son partenaire de Potion l'imiterait.

«-À quoi ressemble le sous-vêtement que tu portes présentement? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

«-C'est un boxer rouge avec des vifs d'or, répondit Ron, toujours de sa voix monocorde.

«-Qui s'est rendu au magasin pour l'acheter? continua le sorcier aux cheveux bruns.

«-C'est ma mère, dit Weasley en tournant la tête dans le but d'essayer de cacher sa gêne.

«-Ça m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ait pas tricoté en brodant ton nom ou celui de Viktor Krum dessus, se moqua le Serpentard.

«-Laisse-la en dehors de ça! cracha Ron en le fusillant du regard.

«-Humm, aurais-je touché un point sensible? poursuivit Ben avec un sourire diabolique.

«-Oui, lâcha-t-il s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

«-Très bien, il est temps d'inverser les rôles, grogna Severus à l'attention de ses élèves.

«-Tu ne rigole plus maintenant? fit le rouquin sarcastiquement.

«-Fait attention aux questions que tu vas me poser, répliqua froidement Gendal avant de boire une petite quantité de sérum.

Le professeur s'arrêta devant eux, ce qui obligea le Gryffondor à demander des choses moins embarrassantes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la Potion du trio Potter, Granger et Parker était presque terminé. Hermione retourna à l'avant de la classe pour rapporter la poudre de corne de licorne. Elle frôla de nouveau le jeune homme à la cicatrice avant de reprendre son siège. Furieux contre lui-même, car son pantalon semblait maintenant trop serré dans la région de son entre-jambe, il lui arracha le flacon des mains.

«-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'étonna la brunette.

«-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre retenue avec toi, alors je préfère ajouter cet ingrédient pour que l'incident de la dernière fois ne se reproduise pas, grogna-t-il.

«-Ce n'était pas ma faute, le bouchon avait sauté! se défendit-elle.

«-Je peux le faire, proposa Zack avec un sourire amusé.

«-D'accord, mais fait bien attention, insista le Survivant.

Il lui tendit le petit contenant de verre et le regarda en mettre deux pincées dans le chaudron. Le jeune sorcier fixa la brunette de ses yeux noirs avant de lui faire un large sourire, puis marcha jusqu'au bureau près de celui de Rogue pour y replacer le flacon avec les autres ingrédients. Il revint s'asseoir et approcha doucement sa main des cheveux de la Serpentard pour enlever un brin d'herbe.

«-Merci, roucoula-t-elle en souriant.

«-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'accompagne pour le bal de Noël? demanda-t-il soudainement.

«-Non, personne ne m'a encore fait d'invitation, répondit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

«-Ça te plairait d'y aller avec moi? Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde et je n'ai pas très envie de m'y rendre avec Malefoy ou Gendal, fit-il pour la faire rire.

«-J'accepte, ricana-t-elle.

Harry fulminait. "Comment ose-t-elle le draguer pendant que je suis là! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû refuser d'aller la voir dans sa chambre, mais son visage était resté de marbre quand elle m'a revu le lendemain comme si je ne comptait plus du tout pour elle. Aujourd'hui elle essaie de me rendre fou en frottant ses seins sur moi et peu de temps après elle s'intéresse au nouveau! Parvati est probablement mieux, elle ne joue pas avec mes sentiments..." pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

«-C'est une chance que Rogue ne soit plus dans le coin, car la question que j'allais te poser était: Quelle est ta couleur de cheveux préféré? Vraiment stupide... lâcha Ron.

«-C'est le roux, répondit Benjamin d'une voix monocorde tout en le dévisageant.

«-Quoi! Ne me dit pas que tu parles de moi! répliqua le Gryffondor qui avait mal interprété l'expression de son équipié.

«-Non, je pensais à Ginny, continua Gendal.

«-Sale serpent! Est-ce que tu as déjà osé toucher ma petite soeur? grogna le rouquin.

«-Non, mais je vais devoir le faire si elle veut m'acompagner pour le bal, dû avouer Ben avant de se préparer à éviter un coup de poing.

«-N'y compte pas! Je vais la prévenir tout de suite après ce cours! cracha le jeune Weasley en résistant à l'envie de le défigurer pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennui avec l'enseignant.

«-Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien de sortir avec une fille, je peux te présenter Parkinson si tu veux, fit le Serpentard pour détourner la conversation.

«-Non. Ça suffit! C'est moi qui t'interroge! fulmina Ron.

«-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? grogna Severus en s'approchant d'eux.

«-Ont se disputaient à cause de Ginny, répondirent les deux élèves d'une voix morne, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

«-Veuillez régler vos problèmes en dehors de mon cours. Weasley, je vous enlève 5 points pour avoir élever le ton, fit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Mais c'est injuste, commença le rouquin.

«-Et vous vous plaignez! le coupa l'enseignant.

«-Oui, je trouve que vous favorisez les Serpentard et que vous devriez utiliser un produit nettoyant très puissant pour retirer tout le gras de vos cheveux, dit Ron sur un ton monocorde.

«-Petit insolent! Vous resterez tous les soirs en retenue pendant une semaine! Le cours est terminé! grogna Rogue.

Les élèves rangèrent leur affaires en se contrôlant pour ne pas rire. Personne d'autre ne voulait être obligé de répondre la vérité à une question de Severus. Les jumeaux se chargèrent de remplir une fiole du sérum qu'ils avaient préparé avec leur groupe respectif et le donnèrent à Rogue pour qu'il puisse l'analyser. Pendant que Potter rejoignait sa petite amie, Hermione prit sa baguette et modifia sa plume en un flacon. Elle y versa un peu de **Veritaserum**, plaça le bouchon et le mit rapidement dans une de ses poche.

«-Parvati, tu viens au bal avec moi? demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-J'en serais ravie Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis prirent la direction de leur prochain cours. Le jeune Malefoy regarda la nouvelle marcher juste devant lui. Sans faire de bruit, il se rapprocha doucement de sa proie, comme le ferait un prédateur. Il était bien décidé à avoir cette fille.

«-Je suis impressionné, tu as survécu à côté des pires partenaires de Potions, fit Drago sarcastiquement.

«-C'est à moi que tu parles? demanda Line en se retournant.

«-Oui, répondit-il sur un ton monocorde.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux mon beau? dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

«-Je veux t'inviter au bal de Noël, continua-t-il avec la même voix morne.

«-Ont ne se connaît pas... commença-t-elle.

«-Il faudra remédier à ça... Tes cheveux sont magifique Parker. Ont dirait un mélange de blond, de châtain et d'auburn, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

«-Merci, les tiens aussi sont particulier, remarqua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

«-Alors ma jolie, tu viendras avec moi? dit-il en affichant une moue adorable.

«-Bon très bien, ont pourrait peut-être discuter un peu avant le grand jour? proposa la Gryffondor en hochant la tête avant de s'éloigner.

«-J'irai te prendre à 20 heures en face de la tour des Gryffondor, ne fait pas attention au jeu de mot... fit-il en levant un sourcil suggestivement.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

À midi, tout le monde mangeaient à la Grande Salle. Beaucoup d'élèves s'amusaient à questionner ceux qui avaient eut un cours avec Rogue, puisque le sérum de vérité faisait encore effet. Certains rougissaient, mais la plupart riaient. Les Serpentard avaient choisi de rester silencieux pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler leur plans malicieux. Une jeune fille de cinquième année se leva et sortie à la suite d'un sorcier aux cheveux bruns.

«-Euh excuse-moi... C'est toi Gendal? demanda-t-elle.

«-Oui, je suis Benjamin Gendal, mais presque tout le monde m'appelle Ben, répondit celui-ci d'une voix monocorde avant de lui faire face.

Son coeur manqua un battement. Ginny Weasley se tenait tout près de lui. Elle le fixait intensément, comme pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant une minute.

«-Mon frère m'a dit que tu voulais m'inviter au bal de Noël... Pourquoi? finit-elle par dire.

«-Parce que je suis attiré par toi depuis ton arrivé à Poudlard, répondit-il s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

«-Oh! lâcha-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas me donner ma chance, soupira-t-il tristement.

«-Wow, tu sembles beaucoup plus gentil que tu en as l'air, fit-elle remarquer.

«-Tu peux profiter du fait que je suis sous l'emprise du **Veritaserum** pour savoir si j'ai de mauvaises intentions envers toi, sugéra-t-il calmement.

«-Et bien... Ron m'a dit que tu étais probablement un Mangemort et que tu voulais sûrement coucher avec moi et me laissé tomber tout de suite après, répondit-elle nerveusement.

«-Je ne suis pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne profiterai pas de toi, déclara-t-il sur le même ton morne.

La rouquine lui adressa un sourire et fit un pas pour se rapprocher de lui. "Je n'en reviens pas qu'un garçon m'ait remarqué moi, la petite Weasley qui est toujours passée inaperçu..." se dit-elle en leva le bras pour glisser sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune homme la regarda avec étonnement.

«-J'accepte de me rendre au bal avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

«-Et que fais-tu de ton frère? Il ne sera pas content d'apprendre ça...

«-C'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux. Je souhaite qu'il se trouve quelqu'un pour qu'il me foute la paix, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

«-Humm, nous avons déjà un point en commun, car c'est pratiquement ce que je lui ai dit durant notre cours de Potion, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ils ricanèrent un moment. "Si j'avais su que de parler à la Belette m'aiderait à avoir Ginny, je l'aurais fait plus tôt!" se dit Benjamin. Il la guida jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie pour allé discuter dans le but de faire connaissance. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Je vous rassure tout de suite: oui, Harry et Hermione seront très bientôt ensemble. Ils y aura aussi plus de scènes avec eux! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	11. Chapitre 11 Village de Sorciers

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** J'ai été assez débordé ces deux dernières semaines, je vais tenter d'ajouter le prochain chapitre plus rapidement.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Sajuuk :** Merci! Je ne m'arrête pas, c'est juste que j'ai été débordé. J'ai relu HP5, écris mon autre fic, commencé un Drago/Ginny que j'avais toujours en tête (maintenant ça va mieux depuis que j'ai écris le premier chap LOL) et j'ai ajouté le chap 11 la journée même ou tu as fait ta Review! LOL 

**Oceana-666 :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite pour l'instant, car les 9 premiers chap sont de Lady Lyanna qui l'a abandonné. (j'ai fait quelques modifications et ajouté quelques scènes) À partir du 10 ce sont les miens:) 

**mymi :** Merci! Tu n'as pas bien lu, car moi Lisalune j'ai repris cette fic, c'est Lady Lyanna qui l'a abandonnée! Je vais faire entre 20 et 30 Chapitres en tout:) 

**Akeri la malicieuse :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes:) 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Ok, ok je continue! LOL C'est gentil de m'encourager:) 

**daisy :** Merci! Je te rassure, je ne serai jamais tannée de lire des Reviews:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma manière d'écrire les scènes! 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais apprécié la petite discussion entre Ron et Ben! LOL Bien sûr que je vais faire plusieurs autres chapitres! Entre 20 et 30 en tout:) 

**Bartiméus :** Merci! Je n'ai pas de mérite pour les premiers chapitre, c'est Lady Lyanna qui les as écrit. Je n'ai fait que quelques modifications et j'ai ajouté des scènes dans le 8 et le 9. À partir du chap 10 ils seront tous de moi:) 

**greg83 :** Merci! Tu trouve que je m'en tire très bien? C'est gentil, j'ai presque fais une crise cardiaque tellement j'étais nerveuse de publier le premier chapitre que j'ai moi-même écrit pour cette fic! 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre avec le Veritaserum! Ouais, pour ta fic, ont voit que sa "paye" d'écouter des séries comme JAG:) 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé faire la petite crise de jalousie de Harry LOL Je vais tenter de toujours ajouter un nouveau chapitre en moins de deux semaines. 

**Dark-Mione :** Merci! J'espère que j'ai mit la suite assez vite pour toi, car je suis assez prise avec mon autre fic dont j'affiche un nouveau chapitre chaque jeudi. Je suis contente que le chapitre 10 t'ait plu:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Et oui, l'agissement de Hermione fait partie de son plan. Pauvre Harry, il ne la comprend plus du tout! LOL 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécis mon chapitre:) 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes et que tu veuilles la suite:) Tu vas venir me torturer si je ne continue pas d'écrire? Pire que Voldy? Oouuh, j'ai peur je vais devoir poursuivre cette fic... LOL 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 11 - Village de Sorciers**

Comme d'habitude, les élèves avaient une sortie à Pré-au-Lard juste avant les vacances de Noël. La plupart en profiteraient aussi pour acheter des vêtements pour le bal. Samedi après le repas du midi, Hermione était retournée dans sa chambre de préfète pour se changer. La froideur du mois de Décembre lui fit porter son choix sur son pentalon en cuir moulant et sur un tricot en laine argentée. Elle se maquilla, plaça sa cape noire sur ses épaules, enroula son écharpe verte et argent autour de son cou, mit une poignée de Gallions dans une de ses poches et rehaussa ses boucles brunes à l'aide de sa baguette avant de la mettre dans sa cape.

La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir pour examiner le résultat. Satisfaite, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans la salle commune. Elle fit un regard circulaire et rejoignit ses meilleurs amis qui étaient assis près du feu. Elle fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

«-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas habillés? demanda-t-elle froidement.

«-Parce qu'ont ne vient pas, répliqua calmement Drago.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous avez de mieux à faire? poursuivit-elle.

«-Rien de bien important, mais nous n'avons pas du tout envie d'aller faire les magasins, lâcha le grand blond.

«-Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles pour Ben? cracha-t-elle, visiblement énervée.

«-Calme-moi 'Mione, après en avoir discuté ce matin, nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous avons suffisamment d'habit de soirée, expliqua Gendal.

«-Je veux bien y aller avec toi, proposa Zack en arrivant derrière elle.

«-Humm, j'accepte, allons-y, fit-elle en se retournant avec un sourire malicieux.

«-J'ai demandé à ma soeur, mais elle a dit avoir d'autres projets, avoua-t-il.

«-Elle s'est fait un petit ami? suggéra-t-elle.

«-Je ne sais pas, ça ne me plaît pas trop... Malefoy, peux-tu gardez un oeil sur Line pour moi?

«-Bien sûr, aucun problème, répondit le concerné en masquant toute expression.

Benjamin fit mine de tousser pour cacher son amusement et Drago le fusilla du regard. Gendal et lui s'étaient avoués qui les accompagnaient pour le bal. Ça s'était passé le jour où ils étaient sous l'influence du **Veritaserum**. Ils avaient ensuite juré de ne rien dire aux autres pour qu'ils le découvre seulement le jour venu. Ils avaient justement un rendez-vous seul à seul avec leur Gryffondor en après-midi.

Parker ne remarqua pas l'attitude des deux sorciers, car il était retourné chercher sa cape dans son dortoir avec Hermione. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, rencontrèrent Rusard à la sortie et lui tendirent leur autorisation. Ils prirent ensuite la route du village de sorciers. La jeune fille espérait y voir le Survivant pour ainsi essayer de le rendre jaloux à cause de Zack. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle reconnue Harry et Parvati qui se dirigeaient aux Troix Balais.

«-Tu as déjà goûté à de la Bièreaubeurre? demanda-t-elle avec un air innocent.

«-Non, mais j'aimerais bien, répondit immédiatement Parker.

«-Parfait, allons-y, ça va nous réchauffer un peu, conclu-t-elle en gardant son sérieux.

La brunette le fit asseoir à deux tables de son Gryffondor préféré. Elle haussa le ton de sa voix pour appeller Madame Rosmerta, mais c'était aussi une manière de se faire remarquer. Des yeux de couleurs verts émeraudes croisèrent bientôt les siens. Pendant qu'elle commandait leur boisson, elle vit qu'il fixait Zack en serrant les poings sous sa table.

«-Voilà! dit la patronne du pub en revenant avec deux chopes mousseuses.

Parker avala une longue gorgée et lui adressa ensuite un regard appréciateur avant d'en boire de nouveau. Silencieusement, elle buvait tout en se concentrant sur la conversation de Patil et Potter. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Zack avait terminé sa chope et s'essuyait la bouche du revert de la main. Il fit signe à Rosmerta de lui en apporter une autre, sous le regard amusé de la Serpentard.

«-C'est bien meilleur que les breuvages à base de jue de citrouille qu'ont nous proposes à Salem! s'exclama-t-il.

«-Humm, je serais intéressée à faire une entrevue avec vous jeune homme, pour connaître les différences entre ici et où vous viviez, dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

«-Pas question, allez voir ailleur, dit sèchement la préfète.

«-Vous avez toujours le même... caractère Miss Granger, fit la femme avant de s'éloigner.

«-Qui est-ce? demanda aussitôt Zack.

«-Rita Skeeter, elle est journaliste, cracha la brunette.

«-Et alors? s'étonna le jeune sorcier.

«-Ont ne peut pas lui faire confiance, elle déforme tout ce que les gens lui raconte, expliqua-t-elle froidement.

«-Ah bon... elle a déjà dit quelque chose sur toi j'imagine? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Pas seulement sur moi, sur beaucoup d'autres étudiants de Poudlard, lâcha-t-elle.

Le ton que la jeune fille avait employé indiquait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, donc il n'insista pas. Ils avalèrent une gorgée de leur boisson, comme s'ils voulaient mettre le sujet de côté. Soudain, quelqu'un donna un grand coup de poing sur une table, faisant tomber deux chopes mousseuses sur le sol. Tous les clients se tournèrent dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit, pour découvrir le Survivant qui avait le visage rouge, visiblement de colère.

«-Non, je ne vous dirai pas son nom! répéta le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-Je finirai par découvrir qui est la sorcière que vous fréquentez, alors le mieux serait de me le dire vous-même, fit Rita avec un sourire en coin.

«-Laissez-moi tranquille! grogna Harry.

Hermione réalisa que sa petite amie n'était plus là, mais elle en déduisit que Parvati avait été éclaboussée par la Bièreaubeurre et qu'elle s'était précipitamment rendue aux toilettes pour faire un sort de séchage. La journaliste avait prit un siège à la table qui était juste à côté du Gryffondor et sa plûme à papote écrivait déjà plusieurs lignes sur un parchemin. Ne voulant pas perdre l'opportunitée de bien paraître devant sa proie, la préfète se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

«-Quand je vous ai dit d'aller voir ailleur, ça ne voulait pas dire de trouver une autre victime pour écrire un article, dit-elle froidement.

«-Ceci ne vous concerne pas Miss Granger, déclara sèchement Rita.

«-Partez tout de suite et vous feriez mieux de ne plus le déranger à l'avenir, grogna-t-elle.

«-Je veux seulement faire mon travail... se défendit Madame Skeeter.

«-Vous semblez être la seule à ne pas remarquer qu'il ne veut **pas** répondre à vos questions, continua la brunette en croisant les bras.

«-Mon métier n'est jamais facile, mais je me débrouille toujours pour avoir ce que je veux, répliqua la journaliste.

«-Justement, je pourrais lui révéler votre secret, fit la Serpentard avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Vous... n'oseriez pas... bredouilla la femme en agrippant sa plûme et son parchemin.

«-Je vous donne trois secondes, dit-elle sérieusement.

La jeune fille leva la main et fit le décompte en baissant un doigt, puis un deuxième. La journaliste sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelques clients se mirent à applaudir et a siffler d'admiration, visiblement satisfaits et amusés par la scène dont ils venaient d'être témoin. Harry qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, n'était plus en colère et il la regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle qui lui fait si peur? fit-il curieusement.

«-Je vais garder cette information pour moi. C'est grâce à ça que j'arrive à avoir la paix, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

«-Bon d'accord. Euh... merci, mais pourquoi es-tu venu me débarrasser d'elle? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Je ne l'aime pas du tout, par contre, j'adore la manipuler, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

«-Tu es vraiment étrange... lâcha-t-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Bonne fin de journée Potter, dit-elle avant de retourner à sa place juste avant que Parvati ne revienne.

Zack la fixait de ses yeux noirs en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié qu'elle se précipite à la rescousse du Survivant après qu'il ait gentiment accepté de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Sa chope de Bièreaubeurre explosa, puis ce fut celle de la jeune fille. Parker n'eut aucune expression de surprise, il se leva en continuant à la fusiller du regard.

«-Je vais prendre l'air pour me calmer, lâcha-t-il avant de se diriger à l'extérieur.

«-Euh... Granger? Tu saignes... dit Harry qui était maintenant à ses côtés.

La brunette baissa les yeux et vit qu'un morceau de verre était enfoncé dans son bras. Calmement, elle le prit doucement entre ses doigts et fit sortir le débrit de sa peau. Elle le déposa sur la table pour ensuite prendre sa baguette. Madame Rosmerta semblait inquiète, mais elle la rassura d'un signe de tête avant de faire un sortilège de guérison.

«-**Récurvite! Reparo!** prononça-t-elle ensuite pour faire disparaître les taches de sang et pour reformer les chopes.

«-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? s'énerva la propriétaire.

«-Il est un peu trop jaloux... Nous ne sommes pourtant que des amis, dit-elle pour résumer la situation.

«-Désolé Madame, c'est ma faute, laissez-moi vous donner un dédomagement, fit Harry en lui tendant quelques Gallions.

«-Non, non, ne soyez pas ridicule, tout est rentrée dans l'ordre, répondit Rosmerta en refusant l'argent.

«-Elle a raison sur un point, c'est moi qui devrait la payer, fit Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

«-J'insiste, je me suis emporté avec Skeeter et ça aurait pu être bien pire si tu n'étais pas intervenu, fit-il remarquer.

«-Si je ne l'avait pas renvoyée, elle ne serait pas allé te voir, ajouta la Serpentard.

«-Ça suffit vous deux! Je ne veux pas de dédomagement, alors arrêtez, vous troublez mes clients. Vous avez une sacré tête de mûle! intervint la propriétaire avant de reprendre son travail.

«-Alors, d'après ce que tu as dit, vous n'êtes pas... un couple? hésita le Survivant.

«-Et alors? Ça t'étonne? Tu devrais rejoindre Patil avant qu'elle imite Parker, fit-elle froidement.

«-Pourquoi tu t'es amusée à me rendre fou durant notre dernier cours de Potions? Tu n'étais vraiment pas toi-même! lâcha-t-il soudainement.

«-Je croyais que c'était clair... c'est toi que je veux... murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice avala difficilement quand elle parcouru son torse avec un doigt. Il se mit à rougir au souvenir de ses seins qu'elle avait intentionnellement frotté sur son corps pendant qu'elle se levait pour allé chercher les ingrédients de leur Potion. Il était soulagé que sa petite amie ne puisse pas voir ce geste, puisqu'il était dos à elle. En reprenant ses esprits, il recula finalement d'un pas. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, puis elle sortie du pub.

La préfète marcha parmi la foule de sorcier et sorcière sans porter attention à l'endroit où elle se dirigeait. Elle repensait au fait que Potter était rapidement arrivé pour lui signaler sa blessure, ce qui était bon signe. "Il aurait normalement dû rester avec sa Gryffondor et ne pas se préoccuper de moi. Mon opération de séduction doit commencer à faire effet..." se dit-elle, satisfaite. Une voix traînante la tira de ses réflexions, puis une idée fit soudain irruption dans sa tête.

«-Lucius, mon cher, que faites-vous ici? fit-elle sarcastiquement.

«-Miss Granger... En quel honneur m'adressez-vous la parole? répondit-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Je suis de très bonne humeur, dit-elle froidement, mais avec un petit sourire.

«-Pas assez pour accepter de me laissé parler à mon fils je suppose? hésita Malefoy.

«-Il s'est rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans l'allée des embrumes. Je crois que c'est pour acheter votre cadeau de Noël, **mentit** la jeune fille en gardant son sérieux.

«-C'est le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé pour m'éloigner de lui? Il est tout près c'est ça! cracha-t-il.

«-Faites ce que vous voulez, j'ai autre chose à faire, lâcha-t-elle avant de se remettre à marcher.

Le Mangemort resta sur place pendant un moment. Il n'était plus certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Décidant qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre, le sorcier **Transplana** à l'endroit mentionné par Hermione. Celle-ci ricana en l'entendant partir dans un pop sonore en imaginant sa réaction quand il réaliserait qu'elle c'était moquée de lui, puisque Drago était en sécurité à Poudlard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Après avoir passé une heure et demi dans la boutique spécialisée dans les robes de soirées, la brunette rentrait enfin au Château, sans perdre son temps à chercher Zack. Elle se rendit immédiatement à sa chambre de préfète en passant dans sa salle commune qui était presque vide. Elle retira sa cape, son écharpe, sortie la boîte de taille réduite qui contenait sa robe et la posa sur son bureau. Elle choisie de s'étendre sur son lit pour lire en attendant le repas du soir.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle arrêta sa lecture et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Avant d'y être rendue, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille par derrière. Peu de gens osait la toucher de cette manière, ce ne fut donc pas difficile de deviner l'identité de la personne.

«-Non, je ne suis plus en colère contre toi, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton décontracté.

«-Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça mon ange, roucoula Drago à son oreille.

«-Et moi? fit une autre voix.

«-Je ne sais pas Ben... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Le grand blond lâcha la jeune fille pour la laisser se retourner. Elle leur fit un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha pour leur donner chacun un baiser sur la joue. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la table de leur maison. Zack était déjà présent et il ne leva pas les yeux de son assiète quand ils prirent place près de lui.

«-Comment c'est passé ta visite Parker? lui demanda Drago.

«-Il a fait une petite crise de jalousie, se moqua Granger.

«-Je n'aime pas la façon que tu as d'agir avec Potter et Malefoy, cracha le concerné.

«-Hey! protesta le sorcier aux yeux gris.

«-Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, nous ne sommes pas un couple! précisa-t-elle froidement.

«-J'imagine que tu vas aussi me dire que c'est à cause de la journaliste? continua Zack sur un ton dur.

«-J'aurais fais la même chose si Rita Skeeter avait embêté quelqu'un d'autre, **mentit** la brunette dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu.

Sa tentative sembla fonctionner, car il se contenta de terminer son repas silencieusement pour ensuite sortir de la pièce. Hermione soupira de soulagement, puisque ses meilleurs amis ne demandèrent pas d'expliquation plus détaillée, probablement pour éviter une autre dispute. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune et choisirent un endroit tranquille pour discuter. La sorcière en profita pour leur raconter la blague qu'elle avait faite à Lucius, ce qui les fit rire.

«-Je te conseille de ne pas renter au Manoir Malefoy pour les vacances de Noël, dit-elle sérieusement.

«-Une chance que tu me l'as dit, je n'y aurais pas pensé, fit Drago sarcastiquement.

«-Bon, je vais me coucher, lâcha-t-elle.

«-Je peux venir avec toi? dit le jeune Malefoy avec un sourire pervers.

«-Non, ont ne devrait plus faire ça, ce n'est pas très bon pour le moral de Zack, répondit-elle en pensant aussi à Potter.

«-Juste pour dormir alors? Je te le promet, s'empressa-t-il de dire avec un regard suppliant.

«-Pauvre petit, tu as peur de rester seul dans ton lit? plaisanta-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais il attendit quand même sa réponse définitive. Elle soupira, serra Benjamin dans ses bras en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et tendit sa main à Malefoy. Il fit un large sourire et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète. La brunette enfila sa chemise de nuit de couleur argentée, tandis qu'il ne garda que son boxer noir. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent bientôt. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? **Sur mon site de Harry Potter, j'ai ajouté des Wallpapers avec des Dessins fait par ordinateur** et deux autres du Film HP4:) Le lien est dans mon Profil. Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	12. Chapitre 12 Le Soir du Bal

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Désolé, j'avais prévu écrire ce chapitre la fin de semaine dernière, mais Star Wars, la visite de mon frère et sa blonde, ainsi que le formatage et la réinstallation de l'ordi de mon oncle m'ont empêché de travailler. Ensuite, je ne pouvais pas entrer dans le Menu, car le serveur de ce site a été "overloaded" pour quelques jours... Cependant, pour vous consoler, je l'ai fais plus long:) **Important**: Il y a une scène chaude dans Ce chapitre, donc les âmes sensiblent n'auront qu'à "sauter" ce passage lorsque ça deviendra brûlant... LOL

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**bettyboop95 :** Merci! C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer:) C'est certain que je ferai une fin heureuse, mais je ne crois pas me rendre jusqu'aux enfants, car je le fais déjà avec mon autre fic! 

**Alexia :** Merci! Wow, tu as laissé une Review pour tous les chapitres! Je t'adore déjà! LOL Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant mes chaps que ceux de Lady Lyanna:) 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes ce que je fais avec cette histoire. Je n'ajoute pas de chapitre tous les jeudis pour cette fic, car je le fais déjà avec Devenus enfin Adulte. Pour celle-ci, c'est toutes les deux fins de semaines ou moins, excepté pour cette fois-ci. :) 

**Sajuuk :** Merci! Demandé si gentiment, ok je vais écrire la suite LOL 

**Arwenajane :** Merci! Non, Drago et Hermione ne vont pas finir ensemble, c'est un Harry/Hermione. 

**Goldhedwige :** Merci! Si tu aimes les Drago/Hermione, va faire un tour sur mon profil, toutes mes autres fics sont sur ce couple:) 

**PadmeA :** Merci! Rassure-toi, il y aura un gros rapprochement entre Harry et Mione dans Ce chap:) Contente que tu aime cette fic! 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! LOL Tu n'es pas la seule qui aurait aimé que Hermione continue sa "relation particulière" avec Dray, mais il n'y a pas que Potter, c'est aussi à cause de la jalousie grandissante de Zack. 

**mymi :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes:) Ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**Ange d'Iris :** Merci! LOL, je sais que c'était cool que Dray et Mione soit presque ensemble, mais je dois essayer de me concentrer sur le Harry/Mione:) 

**Dark-Mione :** Merci! Oui je vais bien, je suis encore toute exitée d'avoir vu le premier Trailer du film HP4! Contente que tu dises aller mieux depuis que j'ai affiché le chap 11 LOL. Tu verras qu'il vas y avoir du Harry/Mione dans Ce chap:) 

**Oceana-666 :** Merci! Contente que tu ais apprécié mon chap 11 :) Je crois que je vais faire entre 20 et 30 chapitre en tout pour cette fic! 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! LOL C'est drôle que tu dises que tu te comporte comme Drago et Hermione avec ton copain! Contente que tu ais aimé la scène avec Rita Skeeter! Tu verras que Zack mérite d'être chez les Serpentard... oupss, j'aurais pas dû dire ça... Mdr. 

**Madame Boris Jardel :** Merci! Je suis de ton avis pour les Harry/Hermione, c'est plus intéressant quand il y a plus de difficultés comme quand l'un d'eux est un Serpentard! Tu préfères les Drago/Hermione? Toutes mes autres fics sont sur ce couple, alors va y jeter un oeil si tu as le temps:) 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Oui je continue! C'est gentil de me laisser un petit mot:) 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Oui pour le secret de Rita Skeeter, je me suis dis que Harry ne l'aurait pas découvert puisque c'est Hermione qui l'a fait. J'expliquerai tout ça dans un autre chapitre de toute façon... Tu préfères les MioneHarry? C'est bien possible que j'en écrive un autre plus tard. :) 

**Ana :** Merci! Oui, c'est volontaire que Hermione soit moins froide, ça fait partie de son opération séduction pour Harry:) Contente que tu ais aimée mon idée avec Rita Skeeter! Ouais pauvre Zack LOL 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Humm, tu changeras peut-être d'avis pour Zack... oupss, j'aurais pas dû dire ça... LOL Oui j'ai vu le Trailer (je capote! trop hâte!) et le spécial sur ABC, j'étais contente, car je n'ai pas acheté de DVD des 2 premier films. J'ai adoré les scènes coupés:) Contente que tu aimes mes Wallpapers! 

**greg83 :** Merci! Tu voudrais que Harry surprenne Drago et Hermione dans le lit! Pauvre petit, tu veux lui faire avoir une attaque! LOL Ça aurait été pas mal comme scène, mais ce ne serait pas bon pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 12 - Le Soir du Bal**

Dimanche matin, Hermione se mit à sourire en sentant le corps musclé de Drago pressé contre le sien. Une de ses main avait été glissé sous sa chemise de nuit et reposait sur un de ses seins. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de retirer le bras de son ami pour aller prendre une douche. Après avoir enfilé une paire de jeans noir à taille basse ainsi qu'un petit haut blanc, elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, ouvrit la porte et traversa la salle commune.

«-Je vais t'attendre devant ta chambre à 20 heure pile, dit une voix masculine tout près.

«-Tu es au courant que les portes de la Grande Salle vont s'ouvrir à 19:30? dit-elle froidement.

«-Oui, mais je veux être en retard pour faire une entrée remarquée, expliqua Zack sans la regarder.

«-Ça me convient, répliqua-t-elle.

La jeune fille se rendait justement à la Grande Salle, car elle et les autres préfets de la cinquième à la septième années, devaient décorer la pièce pour le bal qui aurait lieu le soir même. Il y avait peu d'élève dans les couloirs, puisque la plupart profitaient pleinement de la fin de semaine à Pré-au-Lard. À part Granger et Blaise Zabini pour Serpentard, les préfets de sixième année étaient, Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbott de Poufsouffle, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle, sans oublier Dean Thomas et Parvati Patil de Gryffondor.

La brunette ne s'était pas privée de se moquer du jeune Weasley, quand elle avait su, au début de l'année, qu'il n'était plus préfet. Celui-ci avait fait remarquer que Malefoy ne l'était plus, mais il leur expliqua n'avoir pas voulu cette responsabilité pour occuper plus souvent sont temps à mettre des sorcières dans son lit. Hermione appréciait surtout ce poste pour l'avantage d'avoir une chambre privée et d'être au courant des dernières nouvelles plus rapidement. En rejoignant son homologue masculin, elle remarqua la présence de Potter près de sa petite amie. Avant de se mettre au travail, elle vit le Survivant s'approcher de Dumbledore et l'entraîner à l'écart.

«-Euh... vous allez peut-être me trouver stupide de vous poser cette question, mais savez-vous pourquoi Herm... Granger est aussi froide? demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-Je crois que c'est lié à une expérience qu'à vécu son père. William a tenté de sauver son meilleur ami qui se faisait torturer par son père, mais il a échoué. Son ami est mort sous ses yeux, expliqua le Directeur de Poudlard.

«-Pourquoi tuer son propre fils? fit Harry après s'être remit de la surprise.

«-Les parents de son ami venaient de se joindre à Voldemort et leur fils n'a pas voulu les suivre, répondit-il calmement.

«-Est-ce que Monsieur Granger s'est vengé par la suite? continua le jeune sorcier.

«-Le père et la mère de son ami, ainsi que cinq autres Mangemorts, ont été capturé par des Aurors grâce à une lettre anonyme qui mentionnait le lieu et le moment exact de leur prochaine attaque, déclara l'homme à la barbe argentée.

«-Alors vous ne savez pas si William y est pour quelque chose? insista Potter.

«-Non, mais je suis certain d'une chose, commença Albus mystérieusement.

«-Quoi? s'impatienta l'élève.

«-William a cessé de s'attacher aux gens après la mort tragique de son ami, il avait peur de souffrir de nouveau. Sa fille a suivit son exemple en refoulant ses émotions. Cependant, elle est prête à tout pour protéger ses amis, expliqua-t-il.

Le Survivant n'ajouta rien et tourna les yeux vers la Serpentard. "Je comprend mieux son comportement..." se dit-il en soupirant. Il se mit à rougir quand la jeune fille en question croisa son regard en affichant une expression malicieuse. En voyant la scène, Dumbledore fit un petit sourire avant de rejoindre un groupe de préfets pour superviser les tâches pour les décorations.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione retourna à sa salle commune vers 19:30 pendant que les élèves commençaient déjà à entrée dans la Grande Salle. Dans sa chambre, elle prit la boîte qui était sur son bureau, lui redonna sa taille normale et en sortie la robe. Après l'avoir enfilé, elle coiffa ses cheveux à l'aide d'une formule, de manière à les remonter en un chignon élégant. Un autre sort fut prononcé pour appliquer un maquillage argenté sur ses paupières et du brillant pour ses lèvres. Elle rangea ensuite sa baguette dans une poche discrète prévu à cet effet, puis plaça un petit flacon de verre dans l'autre.

«-Je suis prête, lâcha-t-elle froidement en sortant.

«-Il est 19:46 c'est un peu tôt, répliqua Zack en consultant sa montre.

«-Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point faire une entrée remarqué? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

«-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne connaisse pas la vrai raison, commença-t-il sérieusement.

«-Je suis une grande fille, je promet que je ne vais pas pleurer, fit-elle sacastiquement.

«-Disons que tu pourrais aussi avoir envie de te venger de moi, continua-t-il.

«-Ça m'intéresse encore plus, donc si tu ne ne dis rien, je n'irai pas au bal en ta compagnie, dit-elle toujours d'un ton froid.

«-Ok, si tu insistes... Puisque que manifestement je ne peux pas t'avoir, je voulais faire semblant que tu étais ma petite amie, devant les sorcières de l'école pour ainsi devenir populaire auprès d'elles, expliqua-t-il finalement.

«-Je vois... Considérant que je t'ai utilisé pour rendre un garçon jaloux, après cette soirée, nous serons quitte, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

L'expression que fit Parker n'avait pas de prix. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses sourcils disparaissaient sous ses cheveux noirs tellement ils étaient levés, sa bouche grande ouverte abaissait sa mâchoire et ses poings étaient serrés. Il n'avait même plus l'air de respirer. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à refermer sa bouche en relevant son menton avec sa main, puis déposa un légé baiser sur ses lèvres.

«-Ne t'enfle pas la tête, considère ça comme une petite consolation, se moqua-t-elle.

«-Bon, euh... je crois qu'il est temps... d'y aller, bredouilla-t-il.

Le jeune homme se remit de ses émotions pour ensuite lui offrir son bras. Elle le prit sans hésitation et se laissa guider. Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussa les portes de la Grande Salle. Des tables rondes disposées sur les rebords de la pièce, de manière à laisser un espace libre au milieu, remplaçaient les quatre grandes tables pour ainsi permettre aux couples de différentes maisons de s'asseoir ensemble. Zack chercha sa soeur parmi les élèves, car elle lui avait fait la promesse de garder deux places à côté d'elle. Celle-ci leva la main pour attirer son attention, donc il y entraîna fièrement la brunette. Les conversations diminuèrent, principalement parce qu'ils élaboraient les hypothèses pour la raison de leur retard.

Dès qu'ils furent assis, Hermione fixa ceux qui se trouvaient à leur table. Drago était à la droite de Line Parker, puis c'était Benjamin et la jeune Weasley, pour terminer avec Zabini et Parkinson. Elle échangea un regard avec ses meilleurs amis, qui semblaient un peu nerveux. Elle haussa les épaules, signe de son indifférence à la présence des deux Gryffondor. Elle fut plus surprise de ne pas voir Zack faire de commentaire lorsqu'il a vit que sa jumelle était accompagné par Malefoy, mais rien ne laissait présager qu'ils formaient un couple.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un peu plus loin, le calme était loin de régner. Ron fulminait parce que Ginny était assise entre les deux Serpentard qu'il détestait le plus. Il en était tellement affecté, que son appétit fut grandement diminué. Padma Patil avait de nouveau accepté de l'accompagner, en espérant qu'il lui accorderait plus d'attention qu'au bal de leur quatrième année, mais vu son attitude envers sa soeur, elle commença vite à regretter.

Harry avait aussi été distrait en voyant Granger arriver au bras du frère de Line. La couleur de sa robe l'avait particulièrement troublé, car elle était émeraude, comme ses yeux. Il fut tout de suite persuadé que ce n'était pas une coïncidence et ressenti une étrange sensation dans la région de son estomac, mais il reconnu aussi un sentiment de haine lié à Zack, même si elle avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Ses pensées furent interrompuent lorsque son ami se pencha près de lui.

«-Il faut que tu parles à ma soeur pour moi, murmura le rouquin.

«-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Elle est venu me voir vers 18 heures et m'a fait jurer magiquement de ne pas la déranger de la soirée, résuma-t-il.

«-Sinon quoi? demanda le Survivant, visiblement curieux.

«-Les mots euh... "détraqué sexuel" s'écriront sur mon torse, avoua Ron à voix basse.

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit d'accepter de faire cette promesse? fit le Survivant en levant un sourcil.

«-Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, car je jouais au échec, répondit-il.

«-Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'aider, Ginny est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions... commença Potter.

«-Tu te rend compte que c'est Gendal qui est avec elle? insista le rouquin.

«-Justement, quand elle se rendra compte qu'il n'est pas gentil, elle viendra vers toi pour te le dire...

«-Et nous irons lui casser la gueule, termina le jeune Weasley.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, puis se força à manger le reste de son repas. Il réalisa qu'il était content que Parvati occupe son temps à discuter avec sa soeur, parce qu'elle se retrouvait un peu trop souvent accroché à son bras à son goût. "Hermione n'est sûrement pas se genre de fille..." se surprit-il à penser soudainement. Il secoua la tête pour ensuite se concentrer exagérément sur son assiète.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dumbledore fit bientôt apparaître les deserts. Quelques instants plus tard, la musique commença et le directeur ouvrit la danse en invitant McGonagall. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Yannick Lando d'entraîner l'assistante de l'infirmière, pendant que les gloussements de plusiseurs sorcières se firent entendre à la vue du séduisant professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal. Les élèves commencèrent ensuite à se rendre au milieu de la salle.

«-Miss Granger, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter cette danse? demanda Zack, mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

«-Puisqu'il le faut... dit-elle sans expression.

Line et Ginny furent aussi invité par leur compagnon. La brunette remarqua que les deux Gryffondor s'était pressé contre Drago et Ben, ce qui la fit réaliser qu'ils étaient probablement plus que des amis. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la proximité de son corps avec le jeune Parker. Il l'entourait de ses bras puissants, placé juste en haut de ses fesses, pour la maintenir collé à lui.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule du sorcier, dans le seul but de regarder discrètement les autres couples qui dansaient. Elle serra les dents en voyant que Parvati faisait la même chose, non loin de là, avec Potter. Par contre, elle se sentie beaucoup mieux lorsque le Survivant la fixa en fronçant les sourcils avant de détourner rapidement les yeux.

Line ne reçu pas d'avertissement de son frère, car pour le moment celui-ci gardait heureusement les yeux sur sa partenaire ou sur les autres filles qui se trouvaient près de lui. Ginny n'avait pas autant de chance, car même si Ron ne pouvait pas venir ordonner à Benjamin de s'éloigner d'elle, il ne se privait pas de le fusiller du regard. Padma tentait désespérément de lui changer les idées en discutant de Quidditch, mais ce fut sans succès. Après les premières chansons, cette dernière emmena le rouquin pour lui faire prendre du punch en espérant que le minime taux d'alcool l'aiderait à se calmer. Harry l'imita en y trainant sa petite amie.

«-Super soirée n'est-ce pas? fit le jeune Weasley sarcastiquement.

«-Excellente, lâcha le sorcier à la cicatrice sur le même ton.

«-Ça suffit les gars, nous sommes supposés fêter avant de partir pour les vacances de Noël! s'indigna Padma.

«-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chou? roucoula sa jumelle en fixant Potter.

«-Rien de grave, je suis seulement fatigué et je n'aime pas trop danser, répondit le concerné en lui cachant une partie de la vérité qui impliquait deux Serpentard.

Les soeur Patil échangèrent un regard soupçonneux, puis se rendirent aux toilettes. Hermione avait tout de suite prétendu qu'elle avait une envie pressante pour avoir l'occasion de les suivre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire sa chance, car elles étaient toutes les deux dans une cabine. Si ça n'avait été le cas, elle aurait dû utiliser le sortilège d'amnésie pour faire oublier sa présence.

En plus, leur punch était déposé sur les lavabos. "Ont ne vous as jamais dit que ce n'était pas prudent de laisser son verre sans surveillance?" pensa-t-elle avant de murmurer une formule pour identifier leur propriétaire. Elle rangea sa baguette et prit ensuite la petite fiole dand son autre poche, pour verser quelques gouttes dans celui de Parvati.

De retour dans la Grande Salle, la brunette aperçu le jeune Parker assis à leur table, donc elle le rejoignit en affichant un sourire malicieux. Une odeur qui lui était familière l'entourait, c'était du Whisky Pur Feu. Avant d'avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis il lui montra discrètement une flasque argentée qu'il gardait dans une de ses poche. Elle se contenta de sourire et de glisser sa main dans la sienne pour l'attirer sur la piste de danse.

«-Tu sembles être de bonne humeur, tout va comme tu veux? blagua-t-il.

«-Je pense qu'il va se passer quelque chose de... divertissant, fit-elle mystérieusement avant de reprendre son expression habituellement froide.

«-Humm, en clair ça veut dire quoi? lâcha Zack en levant un sourcil.

«-J'ai entendu la copine du Survivant parler dans les toilettes et je crois que leur couple ne tiendra plus longtemps, dit-elle en mentant à moitié.

En silence, ils tournoyèrent durant deux autres chansons. Elle jeta un oeil à ses meilleurs amis et se figea sur place. Ils donnaient un baiser langoureux à leur compagne respective sans aucune gêne, tout en continuant de danser doucement. Curieux, son partenaire suivit son regard, mais sa réaction fut plutôt explosive.

«-Malefoy! Je t'avais demandé de surveiller ma soeur, pas de l'embrasser! grogna-t-il.

«-Et alors? fut les seuls mots que Drago prononça avec un sourire en coin.

«-Laisse-moi vivre ma vie! cracha Line en lançant un regard assassin à son jumeau.

«-Ginny! fit Ron qui avait été attiré par la dispute.

«-Tu ferais mieux de te taire, le prévint la rouquine.

«-J'ai rêvé ou tes lèvres étaient collées à celle de ce serpent! continua-t-il furieusement en pointant Gendal.

«-Oh non, murmura le jeune Weasley en posant une main sur son torse en sentant les centaines de petits boutons qui y apparaissait pour former deux mots.

«-J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, lui fit Ginny en bougeant simplement sa bouche, sans le dire à haute voix.

«-Allons calmez-vous et expliquez-moi vos problèmes, dit calmement Dumbledore en approchant.

«-Il a embrassé ma soeur! s'exclamèrent immédiatement les deux sorciers en questions, sur le même ton colérique.

Ils échangèrent un regard à la fois de surprise et de dégoût. Ils venaient de montrer devant plusieurs témoins qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor pouvaient avoir un comportement identique envers les membres de leur famille, ce qui les exaspérèrent encore plus. Ron fut le premier à sortir de la pièce. Zack l'imita rapidement, car il craignait de ne pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de défigurer Drago. Hermione soupira et partie à la suite de Parker. Après quelques secondes à marcher dans le couloir, elle fut plaqué au mur.

«-Est-ce que tu es impliqué dans cette **distraction**? demanda-t-il.

«-Non, je parlais uniquement de Potter et de sa traînée, se justifia-t-elle sèchement.

«-Étais-tu au courant pour Line et ton blondinet? continua-t-il, fou de rage.

«-Je viens juste de m'en aperçevoir, insista la jeune fille en essayant de libérer ses poignets des mains du sorcier.

«-Je souhaite pour ta santé que tu dises la vérité, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Éloigne-toi d'elle! cracha Harry qui était déjà armé de sa baguette.

«-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, grogna Zack en tournant la tête vers lui.

«-Tu préfères que je demande à Dumbledore de venir régler ça? poursuivit le Survivant avec une expression sérieuse.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet voulu, car le Serpentard relâcha sa prise et prit la direction opposé à lui. La préfète le regarda partir un moment en massant les rougeurs qui se trouvaient sur ses avant-bras en fulminant. En se retournant, deux yeux de couleur émeraude brillaient devant elle.

«-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il gentiment.

«-Oui, mais je commence à penser que je ne devrais plus compter cet abruti parmi mes amis, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

«-J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas de chance pour les relations avec les autres, déclara-t-il calmement.

«-Je suis d'accord, murmura-t-elle.

«-Parvati vient de m'avouer qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Seul ma célébrité et mon argent lui plaisait. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai quitté la Grande Salle, avoua-t-il.

«-Quelle charmante sorcière... fit-elle sarcastiquement en sentant son moral remonter.

«-Elle a débuté par me dire que c'était super que je n'ait pas de soeur, car je ferais probablement aussi des crises de jalousie. J'ai répondu que j'aime les Weasley comme si c'était ma famille. Après toutes les autres révélations qu'elle m'a faite, je lui ai dit que tout était finit entre nous, expliqua-t-il, visiblement confus.

«-Serait-ce une invitation? fit-elle à moitié sérieuse.

«-Non, mais juste au cas où l'autre fou te retrouverait avant, je devrais te racompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, proposa-t-il poliment.

Granger accepta d'un signe de tête et ils prirent le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son plan c'était finalement déroulé aussi bien. Le **Veritaserum** ajouté au brevage de Patil avait contribué à ce qu'elle exprime ses véritable sentiments pour Potter grâce à cette conversation ridicule lié aux relations fraternels. La brunette dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire à sa victoire. Elle prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans la pièce, puis ce fut la même chose pour sa chambre. Tel un garde du corps, il vérifia que personne ne s'y trouvait. Quand il passa près de son baldaquin, elle le poussa de manière à le faire tomber dessus, puis pointa sa baguette vers lui avec son autre main.

«-**Incarcerem!** prononça-t-elle en regardant les cordes ligoter ses bras à la tête de lit.

«-À quoi tu t'amuses! s'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Par précaution, la jeune fille lui retira sa baguette pour aller la mettre sur son bureau. En revenant, elle dézippa sa robe et la laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avant de le rejoindre sur le matelas. Le rouge lui montait déjà aux joues et il tentait de ne plus fixer sa poitrine recouverte de son soutient-gorge noir qui était transparent. Avec une autre formule, les vêtements qui dissimulait son torse musclé disparurent pour réapparaître sur le plancher.

«-Ne fait pas ça! Détache-moi, plaida-t-il, embarrassé.

«-Je sais que tu en as envie et en plus, je ne t'ai même pas encore touché, fit-elle malicieusement en désignant la bosse dans son pantalon.

Hermione déposa son bout de bois magique sur la table de nuit et alla s'asseoir doucement sur les cuisses du Survivant. Elle se pencha sur lui et caressa le haut de son corps avec ses mains et sa langue. Peu de temps plus tard, elle fut heureuse de constater un relâchement des muscles du sorcier à la cicatrice, signe qu'il commençait à capituler. En souriant, elle descendit plus bas et défit la boucle de sa ceinture pour lui enlever son pantalon, puis son boxer, ce qui sembla le rendre nerveux.

«-Je ne vais pas te mordre, se moqua-t-elle.

Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ses paroles furent remplacés par un gémissement, puisqu'elle avait rapidement prit son membre viril dans sa bouche. La Serpentard s'amusa à regarder les différentes expressions se succéder sur son visage pendant qu'elle lui donnait du plaisir.

Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une seule pensé rationnelle. "Je veux que ses cordes disparaîssent..." se répétait-il depuis un moment. Lorsque son souhait fut exausé litéralement par magie, il se redressa et vit la surprise, puis la peur dans les yeux chocolats de Granger qui s'était relevée, visiblement sous le choc.

«-Je trouve que ça va un peu vite, mais je dois avouer que moi aussi je te veux, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Puisqu'elle ne faisait plus aucun mouvement, il s'approcha et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour réclamer un baiser. Elle y répondit passionnément après s'être remise de ses émotions. Il la fit s'étendre sur le dos et passa doucement ses doigts sur son épaule avant de les glisser derrière pour dégrafer son soutient-gorge qu'il envoya sur le sol. Timidement au départ, ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin humide de son cou jusqu'à ses seins pour les explorer avec sa langue.

Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier petit morceau de vêtement qu'elle portait, il lui retira avant d'approcher son visage de son intimitée. Elle produisit un gémissement de satisfaction et se cambra, sous ses caresses langoureuses. Quand il revint à la hauteur de son visage, leur yeux exprimaient le désir qui les animaient. Le Gryffondor s'étira pour prendre la baguette de la sorcière et performa un sortilège de contraception en la pointant, puis il la remit ou elle était.

«-Est-ce que tu es prête? murmura-t-il gentiment.

«-J'attend ce moment depuis longtemps... répliqua-t-elle avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il entra doucement en elle et commença son va-et-vient en augmentant progressivement le rythme. Leurs gémissements commun s'étouffaient dans leur gorge par les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, tandis que leurs mains se promenaient sur la peau de l'autre. Elle fut bientôt submergée par un puissant orgasme, rapidement suivit par son amant. Il roula à côté en la pressant contre lui.

«-Oh j'oubliais... tu étais magnifique dans ta robe... cette couleur te va très bien, haleta-t-il en souriant.

«-Merci. Moi, je te trouve encore plus désirable lorsque tu portes du noir, comme ce soir, avoua-t-elle après avoir reprit son souffle.

Granger ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant ressentie de plaisir en couchant avec d'autres garçons. "Peut-être parce que Potter ne pense pas uniquement à lui et qu'il prend son temps pour rendre l'expérience le plus agréable possible à sa partenaire..." réalisa-t-elle en levant la tête vers son visage. Il semblait déjà sur le point de dormir. Habituellement, elle chassait les sorciers de sa chambre pour dormir seule, excepté pour Drago. Cependant, elle décida de permettre à Harry de rester, en se demandant si son désir pour lui serait évaporé au matin, comme ça arrivait avec les autres qui étaient passé dans son lit. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Ce dont Dumby et Harry ont discuté est la réponse à ce que le directeur à pensé dans le chap 5: "Cette Hermione Granger est comme son père, prête à tout pour sauver ses amis. Si seulement William Granger avait réussi à..." Mdr pour Ron: "détraqué sexuel"! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	13. Chapitre 13 La Magie de Noël

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Désolé, j'ai été retardé par la chaleur (même si lorsque j'ai écris ce chap, il faisait encore très chaud: 40° quelle horreur!) et par le déménagement de mon frère. J'ai publié mon premier **One Shot** qui est sur **Harry et Hermione** et un autre sur **Drago et Hermione!** :) Ce sera **deux Reccueils** de plusieurs petites histoires dans des lieux et situations diverses!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Mlle Potter :** Merci! Je suis un as du clavier? C'est gentil, je ne l'avais encore jamais ententu celui-là! LOL Je ne m'arrêtait pas, j'ai juste eu une longue pause à cause de la chaleur et du déménagement de mon frère. Désolé :) 

**Sajuuk :** Merci! Désolé de te faire attendre, mais il semblerait que ce soit le seul moyen pour avoir une review de toi! LOL Contente que tu ais aimé mon One Shot, je l'ai écris au lieu de Ce Chapitre, car comme je l'ai dis, j'avais trop chaud et il n'y avait que cette scène dans ma tête! LOL Pour l'évolution de leur sentiment, c'était prévu dans mettre un peu pour Ce Chap et le reste pour le suivant :) 

**Madame Boris Jardel :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant:) Ça me fait plaisir que ma première fic t'ait plu! 

**Alexia :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé comment j'ai fais réagir Zack et Ron :) Contente que l'idée de ligoter Harry t'ai fait rire en imaginant sa tête! LOL 

**Dark-Mione :** Merci! Contente que tu ais autant apprécié le chapitre précédant :) Je me suis bien amusé en l'écrivant! LOL 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Le trucs avec William Granger, c'est qu'il a vu son meilleur ami se faire tuer par le père de ce dernier, donc il a ensuite refoulé ses sentiments pour éviter de souffrir une autre fois de la perte d'un être auquel il tient. Ceci a entraîné Hermione à devenir froide. C'est plus clair? N'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions :) La fic est classée dans Hermione/Harry, mais Drago est assez présent dans l'histoire. 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Hermione s'était dit qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à être une salope (méchante) envers Parvati, donc c'est pourquoi l'idée du Veritaserum a surgit dans son esprit tordu! (indirectement du mien LOL) Ouais dans le fond, Harry avait envie de Hermione depuis la scène dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Quidditch :) 

**Fanny Radcliffe :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes idées et que tu trouve que je prend parfaitement bien la relève :) Contente aussi que la façon dont je fais souffrir Ron te plaise! LOL 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimé la réaction identique de Ron (et oui détraqué sexuel! Moi aussi j'étais Mdr quand je cherchais une inscription "originale et chiante" Tu l'imagine torse nu devant un fille! La pauvre se sauverait probablement en courant!) et Zack pour leur soeur! 

**greg83 :** Merci! Contente que le Chap précédent t'ait plu:) C'est gentil de me dire que je m'en sort bien avec cette fic! 

**Kika :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais adoré le Chap précédant autant que moi! C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer:) 

**bettyboop95 :** Merci! Humm, tu me dis que c'est dommage que je n'ai pas arrêté pendant la scène osée pour tenir mes lecteurs en haleine, puis tu me demandes presque en me suppliant de te dire s'ils resteront ensemble... LOL Moi je trouve que ça c'est du suspence:) 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Contente que tu ais aimés le chap précédant autant que moi! LOL Non, je n'ai pas lu la fic que tu me recommandes, mais je le ferai quand je vais avoir le temps:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 13 - La Magie de Noël**

«-**Failamalle!** prononça Hermione après avoir fait un grand geste circulaire pour désigner ses affaires qu'elle voulait emporter.

«-C'est déjà le matin! s'énerva Harry dès qu'il fut réveillé.

«-Si tu retournes chez toi pour les vacances tu devrais te lever, car il est 10 heures, répliqua-t-elle en continuant de se préparer.

«-Oh par Merlin! Je suis supposé allé fêter avec les Weasley en Roumanie où l'un d'eux étudie les dragons! s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la gêne qu'il ressenti à se retrouver de nouveau nu devant elle. Le sorcier enfila rapidement ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol, sous l'oeil amusé de son amante. Il trouva ensuite sa baguette qui avait été posé sur le bureau et s'apprêtait à partir quand il réalisa son impolitesse. Il retourna près d'elle et caressa sa joue en étudiant son expression.

«-Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir pour toi? demanda-t-il difficilement.

«-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter, le Poudlard Express ne nous attendra pas, fit-elle froidement.

«-J'aurais dû m'en douter... Par contre, je ne regrette rien, c'était génial, fit-il un peu déçu.

«-Je suis d'accord, ce fut très bien, avoua-t-elle avant de s'avancer pour lui donner un dernier baiser.

«-Il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter que la magie de Noël réussisse à faire fondre ton coeur de pierre, répliqua-t-il avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Le jeune Potter se dépêcha de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. À son grand soulagement, les quelques Serpentard qui étaient dans leur salle commune ne remarquèrent pas sa présence. En arrivant dans sa chambre, la plupart des élèves de sa maison partaient déjà en traînant leur valise. Il se mit à courir jusqu'à son dortoir, puis fit ses bagages en vitesse. Environ 5 minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne rejoigne Ron à l'extérieur près d'une calèche.

Ils restèrent silencieux, pour des raisons différentes. Rendu à la gare, ils allèrent dans un compartiment vide et décourageait ceux qui voulaient y entrer avec un regard qui laissait deviner leur mauvaise humeur. Le rouquin se gratta le torse en grimaçant. Les petits boutons rouges qui formaient les mots "détraqué sexuel" le démengeait énormément. Il avait tenté de les faire disparaître en essayant plusieurs formules, mais rien ne s'était produit.

«-Seamus m'a dit que tu avais rompu avec Parvati. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était ce genre de fille, déclara-t-il pour se changer les idées.

«-C'est gentil de me remonter le moral, lâcha le sorcier à la cicatrice sur un ton sarcastique.

«-Désolé, si tu veux console-toi en te disant que je pourrais être bien plus humilié si quelqu'un voyait cette... inscription, fit-il en se grattant de nouveau.

«-Tu devrais faire un compromit avec ta soeur pour qu'elle annule le sortilège, proposa-t-il.

«-Elle n'acceptera jamais, mais même si par miracle sa fonctionnait, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je devrais faire en échange, avoua-t-il.

«-Fais ce que tu veux, mais je te conseille de t'excuser auprès d'elle, insista le sorcier au yeux verts.

«-Pourquoi tu t'es levé de si bonne heure aujourd'hui? Tu avais hâte de partir en vacance?

«-Euh... ouais c'est ça, je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors je suis allé voir Hedwige à la volière, **mentit** Harry puisqu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de Granger.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Le temps s'écoula et le train arriva finalement à la gare, donc ils prirent leur bagage et se rendirent sur le quai. Ils repérèrent rapidement le regroupement de têtes rousses et les rejoignirent. Monsieur et Madame Weasley les accueillirent chaleureusement, puis cette dernière fit le décompte de ses enfants. Puisque tout le monde était là, elle sortie un vieux chapeau de son sac et tous se mirent autour et agrippèrent le rebord. Quelques secondes plus tard, le **Portoloin** s'activa et les transporta en Roumanie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dans un compartiment beaucoup plus loin, trois Serpentard discutaient. Malefoy était allongé sur la banquette, la tête sur les cuisses de Granger. Leur meilleur ami se trouvait en face d'eux et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire idiot.

«-Je ne te crois pas Ben, pour sourire ainsi, tu as sûrement couché avec la jeune Weasley, répéta Drago avec un regard soupçonneux.

«-Pense ce que tu veux, je l'aime et j'ai l'intention de prendre mon temps avec elle, répondit le concerné avec un air rêveur.

«-Line et moi allons probablement nous retrouver de nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande en revenant des vacances, lâcha le grand blond.

«-Faites attention, son frère est furieux contre toi. Tu es sûr que personne ne vous as vu y aller hier? fit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

«-Certain, sinon je porterais des marques laissés par un Duel, répliqua-t-il calmement.

«-Lorsque nous reviendrons à Poudlard, reste loin de lui jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu le temps de le prévenir de ce qu'il risquerait s'il ose de toucher, dit-elle en serrant les poings.

«-Ont ne t'a pas revu après ton départ précipité pendant le bal, qu'est-ce que tu as fais? l'interrogea Gendal.

«-J'étais occupé... avec Potter, avoua-t-elle.

«-Dégoûtant! J'espère que tu as pris une douche après? fit le sorcier au yeux gris.

«-Désolé, je me suis levée tard ce matin...

La jeune fille s'arrêta de parler, puisqu'il s'était relevé en vitesse pour rejoindre Benjamin sur l'autre banquette. Il prit sa baguette et prononça un sort de nettoyage sur sa tête et une de ses épaule. Ensuite il croisa les bras et la dévisagea. La brunette comprit qu'il ne voulait plus avoir de contact physique tant que toute trace de salive séché et autres fluides ou particules du Survivant, seraient encore sur sa peau.

«-Tu exagères, lâcha-t-elle sèchement en levant les yeux au ciel.

«-As-tu l'intention de le revoir? hésita le jeune homme au cheveux bruns.

«-Probablement pas, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

«-Au moins ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, nous allons pouvoir reprendre une vie normale après les fêtes, fit Malefoy en soupirant de soulagement.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? cracha-t-elle.

«-J'en avais assez de te voir te rabaisser à séduire le Balafré matin et soir! expliqua-t-il en serrant les dents.

«-Pardon? Me rabaisser! grogna-t-elle.

«-Bon calmez-vous! Drago tu y es allé un peu fort cette fois! intervint Ben.

«-Gendal, est-ce que je peux aller chez toi...

«-Pas question! Tu seras plus en sécurité avec mon père et moi, n'oublis pas que Lucius essai de t'obliger à devenir un Mangemort! le coupa-t-elle sévèrement.

Il la fixa en plissant ses yeux gris durant un instant, considérant ses autres options selon les circonstances. Il su tout de suite qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix, donc il se contenta de faire un signe de tête affirmatif avant de regarder par la fenêtre pour se changer les idées. "Humm, je crois que ces vacances ne seront pas une partie de plaisir..." se dit-il. Quand le train arriva à destination, Benjamin prit sa valise ainsi que celle de la préfète, tandis que leur ami en fit de même avec la sienne. Ils sortirent et allèrent d'abord à la rencontre des parents du sorcier au cheveux bruns. Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent après quelques minutes de conversation de politesse.

«-Par ici Hermione, dit Monsieur Granger en levant le bras pour attirer son attention.

«-Laisse-moi lui expliquer ta présence, murmura-t-elle au grand blond.

Celui-ci ne protesta pas et traîna leurs bagages jusqu'à la valise de leur limousine. Elle raconta à son père les intentions de Lucius envers son fils en précisant immédiatement que Drago ne voulait pas se joindre à leur cause. Le sorcier serra les poings et accepta sans hésitation de l'héberger dans son Manoir à haute sécurité. Monsieur Malefoy s'approcha d'eux, ayant repéré son garçon. William fit signe à sa fille et son ami d'entrer dans le véhicule. Il les rejoignit un instant plus tard, puis le chauffeur se mit en route.

«-Alors? s'impatienta la brunette.

«-Il ne tentera rien pendant les fêtes, mais il n'a pas l'intention de renoncer aux plans qu'il a fait pour son fils. Quelle est la date de votre anniversaire? commença Monsieur Granger.

«-C'est le 5 juin, pourquoi? répondit le grand blond en levant un sourcil.

«-Votre père aura le droit de vous obliger à faire n'importe quoi avant que vous ayez 17 ans. Ensuite, vous serez libre de refuser ses ordres, expliqua-t-il.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, je ne te quitterai pas des yeux jusqu'à la fin de l'année, fit-elle pour le rassurer en posant une main sur la sienne.

Le concerné lui fit un petit sourire pour la remercier. Après une demi-heure, ils furent arrivé au Manoir Granger. Ils allèrent à l'intérieur, laissant les deux elfes qui apparurent emporter les bagages dans la chambre d'ami et dans celle de Hermione. La mère de celle-ci vint les accueillir et la préfète lui résuma pourquoi Drago était avec elle. La maîtresse de maison afficha un air triste et s'empressa de le serrer affectueusement dans ses bras. Il aurait préféré s'en passer, mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'elle fit ensuite. Sans pouvoir résister, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pâle. Le jeune sorcier dû recourir à toute sa volonté pour ne pas exploser de colère, car peu de gens avait le droit de le dépeigner.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le soir même, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il en avait assez de tourner de tous côtés. Une **Potion de sommeil** serait idéale, en plus de lui garantir une nuit paisible sans faire de rêve. Le problème était qu'il n'en possédait pas et vu l'heure tardive, hors de question d'aller en demander à Madame Weasley. N'ayant plus qu'une solution, le jeune homme se leva silencieusement, enfila des vêtements chauds ainsi que sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants. Il sorti à l'extérieur sans faire de bruit, car Ron, Bill et les jumeaux dormaient dans la même pièce.

Le sorcier mit son capuchon de manière à cacher sa cicatrice, puis il se dirigea vers le chemin marchant mentionné par Charlie, qui était tout près. La plupart des boutiques étaient encore ouvertes, puisque ceux qui étudient les dragons travaillent souvent la nuit. Il repéra rapidement l'apothicaire pour acheter plusieurs flacons de la potion qu'il désirait. Sur le chemin du retour, il décida d'entrer dans le magasin d'objets magiques.

«-Cherchez-vous quelque chose pour un cadeau de dernière minute? fit le caissier en l'accueillant avec le sourire.

«-Euh... non je regarde... juste comme ça... bredouilla-t-il.

«-Un achat pour vous alors? Peut-être une **Glace à l'ennemi**, c'est toujours pratique de savoir qui nous en veux, proposa l'homme.

«-Non merci, je sais exactement qui sont les personnes me veulent du mal, répliqua-t-il en serrant les dents.

«-Ha b-bon, dans ce c-cas je vous l-laisse regarder, bégaya l'employé, qui avait maintenant peur du jeune sorcier.

«-Je ne suis pas un criminel, soupira Potter en abaissant son capuchon pour qu'il voit la marque sur son front.

«-Vous êtes le Survivant! Que faites-vous dans ce coin perdu! s'exclama le caissier, visiblement surprit et soulagé.

«-Je suis en vacance avec les Weasley, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

L'homme ne le suiva pas, apparemment fou de joie de l'avoir comme client. Harry parcouru les allées en fixant les objets sans grand intérêt, lorqu'une sculpture en serpent lui fit songer à une certaine Serpentard. "Merde, j'ai hâte de ne plus penser à elle. Par contre, cette fille doit probablement avoir des ennemis qui lui sont inconnu..." se dit-il soudainement. Décidant de faire une bonne action, en espérant que son geste lui ferait peut-être fondre son coeur de pierre, il retourna au comptoir.

«-Je vais prendre le miroir, mais j'aimerais le faire livrer à Londres.

«-Humm, il n'arrivera pas à temps. Cependant, pour vous, je peux me rendre au Chemin de Traverse par Cheminée et envoyer votre paquet par un de leur hibou postal, suggéra-t-il gentiment.

«-Vous feriez ça pour moi? s'étonna-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux verts émeraudes.

«-Ça va me faire plaisir! Incrivez les coordonnées sur ce parchemin, dit-il en lui tendant aussi une plume.

«-Euh... je ne les connais pas. C'est pour Miss Granger, fit-il un peu gêné.

«-Est-ce que vous parlez de la fille de William?

«-Oui, savez-vous où ils habitent? l'interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil.

«-Ma femme est abonnée au Sorcière-Hebdo et elle a insistée pour me lire l'article sur lui. Ils vivent au Manoir Granger. En passant, ma fille à accroché une affiche qui vous représente lors d'un match de Quidditch...

«-Je préfère ne pas en savoir d'avantage, le coupa le Gryffondor en déposant une poignée de Gallions pour payer le tout, en rougissant légèrement.

«-Bien sûr, pardonnez-moi, dit l'homme en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

Potter écrivit un petit mot sur le parchemin, le mit dans une enveloppe et l'employé se chargea de la sceller après avoir inscrit l'adresse. Harry le remercia et quitta la boutique. Il retourna avec les Weasley en réussissant à ne pas les réveiller, remit son pyjama et s'étendi dans son lit avant d'avaler une **Potion de sommeil**.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le lendemain matin c'était Noël. Sans aucun empressement, la famille Granger ainsi que Drago, allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le salon où se dressait un énorme sapin rempli de décorations avec plusieurs paquets étalés sur le sol.

«-Vous pouvez ouvrir vos cadeaux sans danger, j'ai moi-même vérifié s'ils étaient piégés par un maléfice, un poison ou tout autre chose qui pourrait vous blesser, expliqua William en souriant.

«-Vous avez vraiment besoin de faire ça? s'étonna le grand blond.

«-Oui, certains Mangemorts nous envois divers présents tous plus ingénieux les uns que les autres, répondit-il calmement.

«-Combien y en avait-il cette année? fit Hermione en prenant place sur le divan à côté de son ami.

«-Seulement 7 et après avoir identifié leur expéditeur avec un sort, je leur ai fait parvenir une surprise pour les **remercier**, répondit froidement son père.

Le jeune Malefoy ricana tandis que la brunette sortie sa baguette et fit léviter un cadeau pour chacun d'eux jusqu'à leur genoux. Leur Manoir était pouvu d'un puissant sortilège qui permettait aux jeunes sorciers de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard sans que le ministère ne le détecte. Ils enlevèrent le papier kraft en jetant parfois un oeil à leur voisin. En regardant les ombres indistinctes dans la **Glace à l'ennemi**, la jeune fille se demanda qui pouvait lui avoir acheté cet objet. Elle prit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. _Tu ne me verras jamais dans ce miroir, car je serai toujours ton allié quoi qu'il arrive._ Le petit mot ne comportait pas de signature, alors en le pointant de son bout de bois magique, elle murmura discrètement une formule qui fit apparaître le nom de celui qu'elle redoutait.

«-Ça va ma chérie? s'inquiéta sa mère.

«-Oui, je suis simplement un peu surprise de recevoir quelque chose... d'un admirateur secret, **mentit** sa fille.

Madame Granger fut enchantée par cette nouvelle et lui adressa un sourire complice. La préfète se força à l'imité, faisant mine d'être flattée pour clore le sujet, car elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler. Ils continuèrent à développer leur cadeaux, visiblement de bonne humeur, sauf pour l'adolescente qui avait les pensées ailleurs. "Potter n'abandonnera donc jamais? Pourquoi a-t-il pensé à moi malgré la manière avec laquelle je l'ai traité? M'aime-t-il à ce point!" se demanda-t-elle.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était dans son lit et le sommeil ne venait pas. Un certain jeune homme au cheveux d'un noir de jais hantait son esprit. Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir et un corps s'étala à ses côtés sans attendre d'avoir la permission.

«-Dray, j'essaie de dormir, protesta-t-elle en soupirant.

«-Humm, je vois que je t'ai manqué à toi aussi, fit-il sarcastiquement.

«-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... commença-t-elle.

«-Je sais. Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi parce que j'ai dit que tu te rabaissais avec le Balafré? hésita-t-il.

«-Non, mais tu ferais mieux de ne plus me le rappeler, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

«-Aucun problème, je me charge d'oublier cet incident! ricana-t-il.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu t'ennuis de ta précieuse Miss Parker? Je suis une sorte de consolation? fit-elle visiblement exaspérée.

«-Oui et non... En fait, tu vas te moquer de moi, mais tu es la seule à qui j'ose en discuter, commença-t-il mystérieusement.

«-Je t'écoute, céda-t-elle en espérant presque que ce soit suffisamment ennuyeux pour lui permettre de s'endormir.

«-Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. J'y pense sans arrêt, je l'imagine me toucher, je me caresse en pensant...

«-Qui t'a fait ces griffures sur le torse? le coupa-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, étant suffisamment éclairé par la lumière de la Lune.

«-C'est Line, cette fille est une vrai tigresse au lit... J'adore ça! répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La brunette se redressa soudainement. "Oh par Merlin! Moi aussi je pense constamment à lui! Ça ne peut pas être... de l'amour! Impossible, c'est juste à cause de son stupide cadeau!" tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Les battements accélérés de son coeur lui disait le contraire. Elle se répéta désespérément que les sentiments étaient fais pour les faibles, mais une sensation dans la région de son estomac s'ajouta après l'augmentation du rythme de sa respiration.

«-Il faut que je me prouve à moi-même que je me trompe! dit-elle à haute voix en se levant.

«-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-elle en fouillant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry se tenait près de l'enclos des dragons. Il avait utilisé sa dernière **Potion de sommeil** la veille et n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour retourner en acheter. "Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment..." pensa-t-il en soupirant. Ces derniers jours il se disait que tout était de sa faute, qu'il avait été stupide de vouloir tester les sentiments qu'elle éprouvaient pour lui. Le pire fut certainement lorsqu'il se mit à fréquenter Parvati.

En fermant les yeux, il arrivait encore à sentir son odeur, ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains sur sa peau. Il n'était pas surprit de n'avoir rien reçu de sa part après son petit mot, puisqu'il n'avait pas laissé d'adresse de retour. Plus il essayait de l'oublier, plus il réalisait à quel point elle comptait pour lui. "Passe à autre chose, ce n'était pas fait pour durer..." se répétait-il tristement.

«-Que fais-tu tout seul? murmura une voix féminine.

«-Bon, j'imagine que ça devait arriver... je devient fou, c'est rendu que je l'entend! lâcha-t-il sur un ton à la fois sarcastique et découragé.

«-Tu ne rêves pas, je suis vraiment là, fit-elle en allant le pincer.

«-Ouch! Hermione! Est-ce que... c'est toi! s'étonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux après s'être retourné.

Son cerveau allait à toute vitesse. "Comment m'a-t-elle retrouvée et comment est-elle venue ici? Elle n'a pas pu **Transplaner**, car le ministère l'aurait détecté et de toute façon, elle n'a pas encore le droit de le faire. C'est sûrement une mauvaise blague des jumeaux Weasley..." se dit-il pendant qu'elle approchait en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Pour ceux et celle qui n'étaient pas au courant, J.K.R. à confirmé la date de naissance de Drago, je n'ai rien inventé c'est vraiment le 5 juin! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer! (regard suppliant de l'auteur)


	14. Chapitre 14 Déclarations

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** OK, j'avoue le Tome 6 m'a un peu "dérangé mentalement" ce qui fait que j'ai sauté une semaine dans la publication de mes fics. J'ai lu le livre entre Samedi le 16 à 2 heures p.m. jusqu'à Dimanche un peu avant minuit! J'ai passé une nuit blanche! LOL C'était tellement bon, je ne pouvais pas arrêter et de toute façon je n'étais pas fatiguée! Je crois que c'est l'excitation qui m'a tenu éveillé! J'en parle sur mon site si ça vous intéresse et si j'en dis un peu, j'écris: (SPOILER) alors n'ayez pas peur d'y jeter un oeil! Pour ce qui en est pour cette histoire, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres de vais faire en tout, mais c'est certain que je vais me rendre à 20, toutefois je pourrais probablement continuer jusqu'à 25 ou 30. Ça va dépendre de ma motivation, donc des Reviews. J'ai été déçu de les voir grandement diminuer à partir du Chap 12.

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Red-hair1990 :** Merci! Contente que tu ais envie de lire la suite:) Ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**Naxor :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes:) Tu verras très vite ce que Hermione est venu faire en Roumanie! 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! Wow, tu trouves vraiment que j'écris des textes géniaux! Tu es la première à me dire ça! C'est gentil:) Le pire c'est que les Reviews ont grandement diminué pour cette fic, alors ton commentaire m'encourage à continuer! 

**Alexia :** Merci! Eh oui, elle est allée le rejoindre:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant et que tu ais hâte à leur conversation! 

**MarissaParker :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes! Contente que tu ais hâte à la suite, ça m'encourage à continuer:) 

**greg83 :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours! C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer:) 

**Sajuuk :** Merci! Pour les descriptions, je n'en fais pas souvent, car personne ne s'en souvient, surtout en lisant plusieurs fics à la fois, ça devient mêlant! LOL J'y avais pensé pour la brûlure faites par les dragons! Harry n'était pas là pour rien! Mdr. Oui, ils discuteront du fait qu'ils ont peur de perdre quelqu'un. :) Moi aussi je suis une droguée de Fanfic, alors j'ai besoin de temps pour lire, je ne peux pas toujours écrire! Mon autre fic occupe beaucoup de mon temps, puisque j'ajoute un nouveau chap tous les jeudis. Console-toi, elle achève! 

**Fanny Radcliffe :** Merci! Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer faire souffrir Ron! Mdr C'est certain que je vais me rendre à 20 chapitres, mais 30 humm, je ne sais pas ça va dépendre de ma motivation! 

**Jorajho :** Merci! Contente que tu ais ris quand Madame Granger a dépeigné Drago:) Tu es du même signe que lui et moi je suis compatible avec les Gémeaux! Malefoy, j'arrive LOL Mon update sur mon site web devrais t'intéresser, lis la note en bas du Chap! 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé le petit message de Harry:) C'est gentil de m'encourager à continuer! 

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je ferai en tout... C'est certain que je vais me rendre à 20, mais à 30... on verra ça va dépendre de ma motivation:) 

**Fee Fleau :** Merci! Oui je sais que la Glace de l'ennemi n'est pas du tout un cadeau romantique et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Hermione! Mdr. J'avais pensé que Harry pourrait signer un autographe pour la fille du marchand d'artéfacts, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas son style. Excellent chapitre? C'est gentil:) 

**Dark-Mione :** Merci! J'ai écris dans ma note en haut du chap précédant pourquoi j'ai mis du temps à écrire le chap. Oui j'aime bien faire des fins sadique! Je suis Serpentard :) Contente que tu adores encore l'histoire! 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Eh oui j'ai mis la vrai date de Drago! J'avais déjà prévu faire de Line une tigresse avant d'avoir lu ton OS! Mdr. Tu sauras très vite comment Hermione s'est retrouvée en Roumanie:) 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 14 - Déclarations**

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice était figé en regardant la Serpentard faire un pas de plus, puis se coller à lui en entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle ferma les yeux et frôla ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'entâmer le baiser. Il accepta finalement la réalité, elle était vraiment là et ce n'était apparemment pas une mauvaise plaisanterie, donc il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils frissonnèrent, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la froideur de l'hivers. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

«-C'est pas vrai... murmura-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

«-Quoi? C'est toi qui a commencé! protesta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Je ne te reproche rien, je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose... commença-t-elle en essayant de contrôler ses palpitations cardiaque.

«-Tu as réalisé que tu avais un coeur? suggéra-t-il mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

«-C'est à peu près ça... répondit-elle sèchement.

«-Comment es-tu venu ici? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

«-Très simple. J'ai utilisé un sort de Localisation sur la lettre que tu m'as envoyé. Ensuite, je me suis fais deux **Portoloins**, un pour venir et l'autre me ramènera dans environ 3 heures et demi, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Mais le ministère...

«-Le Manoir Granger est muni de sortilèges qui me permet de faire de la magie sans être détectée, le coupa-t-elle.

«-Impressionnant... lâcha-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Je suis arrivée en face de la boutique d'objets magiques et je me suis renseignée sur le lieu où les dragons sont étudiés. J'avoue que j'ai eu de la chance que tu sois dehors, termina-t-elle.

«-Est-ce que mon cadeau t'a plu? Je me suis dis que ça pourrait t'être utile, fit-il un peu gêné.

«-Oui, c'était une bonne idée, répondit-elle en affichant un sourire en coin.

Un grondement se fit entendre, suivit par un rugissement. Harry su tout de suite qu'ils étaient peut-être en danger, alors il lui agrippa la main et la força à courir. En jetant un oeil derrière, il vit le jet de feu se diriger sur eux, donc il la jeta sur le sol et se plaça sur elle sans hésitation en couvrant sa tête de son bras droit. Une intense chaleur et une douleur se fit bientôt sentir près de son poignet, mais il ne bougea pas. Quand les flammes furent disparus, le sorcier se releva et éteignit le feu qui détruisait une partie de sa cape et de son chandail de laine en le frappant avec sa main gantée. Il aida ensuite la jeune fille à se remettre sur ses pieds.

«-Est-ce que ça va? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

«-Je n'ai qu'une légère blessure, ce n'est rien de grave, dit-il calmement en voyant qu'elle allait bien.

«-Oh, je vais t'arranger ça, chuchota-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

«-Non, le sort serait repéré et tu aurais des ennuis, répliqua-t-il en cachant son bras dans son dos.

«-Ne soit pas stupide! Tu dois faire quelque chose sinon ça pourrait s'infecter, insista la brunette sur un ton dur.

«-Harry? Tout va bien? J'ai entendu un dragon cracher du feu, s'énerva un rouquin vêtu principalement de vêtements en peau de dragon.

«-Bonsoir Charlie... Pourrais-tu euh... me fournir un peu de ta pommade à brûlure? fit innocemment le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-Je t'avais dis de ne pas rester trop près de l'enclos, répondit-il en secouant la tête et en lui tendant un petit pot qu'il avait dans une poche.

«-Merci, je ne le ferai plus, c'est promit, répondit l'adolescent.

«-Qui est ton amie? demanda Weasley en levant un sourcil.

«-Elle a des cours avec moi à Poudlard. Par hasard, sa famille a prit leurs vacances ici comme moi, **mentit** le jeune homme au yeux verts.

Elle en déduisit qu'il avait dit ça pour ne pas avoir à raconter l'affaire des Portoloins, puisqu'elle les avaient fait illégalement. Un sourire discret étira ses lèvres, puis elle masqua à nouveau toute expression. Granger le regarda pendant qu'il essayait d'ouvrir le contenant d'une main, alors sans un mot, elle fit un pas vers lui et s'en chargea. Il ne leva pas la tête dans sa direction pendant qu'elle appliquait le médicament sur son poignet. Le sorcier au cheveux roux n'insista pas pour faire les présentations, alors il choisi une approche moins directe pour avoir plus d'informations.

«-C'est une drôle de coïncidence que vos parents viennent passer les fêtes au même endroit que lui, lâcha Charlie en affichant un air surprit.

«-Je crois que c'est le destin, car je me suis rendu compte très récemment que je ne pouvais plus me passer de Potter, expliqua-t-elle à moitié sérieuse en soupirant.

«-Eh bien je vais vous laisser. Je ne parlerai pas de ton petit accident avec le dragon, tu connais ma mère... fit le rouquin avec un sourire amusé.

«-Ouais, merci c'est gentil, répondit le concerné.

Harry était rapidement devenu rouge après la phrase de la jeune fille. Elle rendit la pommade à Weasley et il s'éloigna. Non loin de là, Hermione vit deux sorciers partir d'un banc de pierre près d'un feu. Elle prit sa main ganté et l'emmena s'y asseoir pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Ils restèrent un quart d'heure à contempler les flammes en gardant le silence.

«-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir emporté de cadeau de Noël, dit-elle soudainement.

«-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai eu plus que je ne l'espérais, murmura-t-il en la regardant intensément.

«-Ha bon... fit-elle en dirigeant ses yeux vers le ciel.

«-Tu cherches une étoile filante pour faire un voeu? dit-il en l'imitant.

«-Non, je regardais pour voir s'il ne pleuvait pas des grenouilles, car je croyais que c'est ce qui se produirait si un jour je tombais amoureuse, répondit-elle calmement.

«-Euh... tu veux dire que... eh bien... bredouilla-t-il visiblement embarrassé.

«-Tu occupes mes pensées, j'ai des sensations dans la région de l'estomac que je n'avais encore jamais eu. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais ce fut un échec total, avoua-t-elle.

«-Je comprend ce que tu ressens, pour moi c'est identique. J'ai même l'impression d'être incomplet sans toi, lâcha-t-il un peu gêné.

«-Je n'acceptais pas d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, car j'ai peur de perdre cette personne et de souffrir, mais je ne peux pas non plus te repousser, continua-t-elle.

«-Il ne m'arrivera rien, je m'entraîne pour combattre Voldemort et je n'irai pas l'affronter tant que je ne serai pas prêt, déclara-t-il dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

«-Mon père et moi allons t'aider si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

«-Pas question, c'est ma responsabilité et je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger. Moi aussi j'ai peur de perdre les gens qui me tienne à coeur, il y a déjà eu trop de mort, répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

«-Je sais me défendre! s'indigna la jeune fille.

«-De toute façon, je compte terminer ma dernière année à Poudlard avant d'aller à la rencontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara-t-il.

La brunette lâcha sa main et croisa les bras. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice soupira, conscient de l'avoir blessé. Il posa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue et lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il fut soulagé qu'elle ne se dégage pas, donc poursuivit dans sa lancé en approchant pour finalement l'embrasser. Elle ne tarda pas à se détendre et a répondre au baiser en l'enlaçant.

«-Promet-moi de me le dire si tu as des ennuis, demanda-t-elle après avoir reprit son souffle.

«-D'accord, a condition que tu le promettes aussi, répondit-il immédiatement.

«-Je le jure, dirent-ils en même temps, main dans la main.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici! cracha une voix masculine tout près d'eux.

«-Ron! Euh... elle en vacances dans le coin, tenta Potter.

«-Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis Merlin! grogna le rouquin.

«-Nous sommes dans un pays libre, j'ai le droit d'être où je veux, fit-elle sèchement.

«-Je pourrais demander à mon frère de te faire partir, son patron possède cet endroit, continua furieusement le jeune Weasley.

«-Elle ne fait rien de mal! C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est venu, dit Harry pour essayer de calmer son ami.

«-Comment es-tu arrivé? Je suis certain que tu as fait quelque chose d'illégal, ajouta Ron avec un sourire dément.

«-Tu devrais savoir maintenant, que ce c'est risqué de me provoquer, dit-elle froidement.

«-Tu ne me fais pas peur, ma famille est à quelques mètres seulement, répliqua-t-il avec assurance.

«-Très bien, que veux-tu pour me permettre de rester et pour que j'achète ton silence sur ma présence, céda-t-elle.

«-Pardon? Toi tu veux faire un compromit avec un Weasley? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Ce n'était pas ma première idée, mais je vais le faire pour Harry, résuma-t-elle sur un ton un peu moins dur.

«-J'ai une suggestion. Peut-être qu'elle saurait t'aider avec ton... inscription, intervint le sorcier au yeux verts.

«-Pas question! Je trouverai la solution moi-même et j'espère que tu ne lui en a pas parlé! cracha le rouquin.

«-Humm, ça me semble intéressant... Tu m'expliques? fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux en fixant son amoureux.

«-Ne lui dit rien! s'énerva Ron.

Après une légère hésitation, le Survivant se dit que la Serpentard connaissait beaucoup plus de choses qu'eux en magie, alors il raconta ce que Ginny avait fait jurer à son frère sous peine d'avoir "détraqué sexuel" d'écrit en petits boutons sur son torse. Il expliqua que l'effet c'était produit lorsque Benjamin Gendal l'avait embrassé pendant le bal de Noël.

«-Elle a fait ça! Ta soeur remonte dans mon estime! dit-elle en tournant la tête vers le concerné sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ricaner.

«-C'est super d'avoir un ami comme toi Harry, elle le dira à Malefoy et aux autres, puis toute l'école sera rapidement au courant, grogna Weasley.

«-Tu as de la chance, je ne peux pas le faire si je veux que tu gardes ma venue ici secrète, fit-elle remarquer en redevenant froide.

«-Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour régler son problème? demanda Potter avec espoir.

«-Ça me fait de la peine de lui éviter une nouvelle humiliation, mais oui je sais ce qu'il devra faire, répondit-elle en soupirant.

«-Tu vois, j'ai eu raison de lui faire confiance! déclara le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

«-Mais à deux conditions, poursuivit-elle.

«-Tu t'es réjouit trop vite... murmura le garçon au cheveux roux.

«-Je veux voir ton torse pour satisfaire mon plaisir sadique et tu devras laisser Ben tranquille. Il ne fera pas de mal à ta soeur, je sais qu'il l'aime vraiment, dit-elle calmement.

«-Tu peux toujours rêver! Et depuis quand Harry compte autant pour toi pour que tu acceptes de m'aider? l'interrogea Ron.

«-Oh pardon, j'aurai dû t'envoyer un mémo, nous sommes maintenant un couple, fit-elle sarcastiquement avant de jeter un oeil à son petit ami.

«-Euh... oui, c'est exact, confirma-t-il un peu gêné.

«-Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es embarrassé, se moqua-t-elle en caressant la joue de son amoureux.

«-Pitié, je viens de manger... se plaignit Ron en exagérant une grimace.

«-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

«-OK, marché conclu, se résigna-t-il.

Le rouquin releva sa cape et son tricot pour qu'elle puisse regarder les mots qui étaient formés sur sa peau. Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle imaginait la réaction des élèves et des professeurs s'ils avaient été mis au courant. "Quel dommage que je n'aie pas mon appareil-photo magique..." pensa-t-elle en soupirant, tout en s'appliquant de graver dans sa mémoire son torse avec l'inscription. Satisfaite, elle sortie un parchemin et une plume de ses poches et inscrivit la formule et le mouvement de baguette qu'il fallait faire pour annuler le maléfice, pendant qu'il s'était recouvert et qu'il attendait en tapant nerveusement du pied.

«-C'est tout? s'étonna-t-il après avoir lu les instructions.

«-N'oublis pas que tu dois le faire uniquement lorsque nous serons de retour à l'école pour ne pas être détecté par le ministère, ajouta le sorcier au yeux verts.

«-Oui, je sais. Vous êtes vraiment... un couple? Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit avant? lâcha Weasley en levant un sourcil.

«-Ont ne l'avait pas encore officialisé jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes quand tu nous as questionné. As-tu quelque chose à dire contre notre relation? lâcha-t-elle froidement.

«-Non, je... je ne vais pas me mêler de vos affaires, bredouilla-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

«-Très bien, maintenant tu pourrais peut-être nous laisser profiter des derniers moments que nous avons ensemble, poursuivit-elle sèchement.

«-Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire... bonne soirée, fit-il en s'éloignant.

«-Je lui ai fait peur? murmura-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

«-Je pense que oui, mais je suis content que vous ne vous êtes pas trop disputé cette fois-ci, répondit le Survivant.

«-C'était surtout à cause des circonstances, je ne serai jamais amie avec lui, précisa-t-elle.

«-Ce n'est pas ce que j'espère, tout ce que je souhaite, est que vous ne vous entre-tuer pas, expliqua-t-il.

«-Je vais essayer de résister à la tentation, répliqua-t-elle à moitié sérieuse avant de l'embrasser.

«-C'est vrai ce que tu as dis pour Gendal? demanda-t-il après le baiser.

«-Oui, mais oublions les autres pour l'instant, chuchota la brunette avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

Le Gryffondor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ils passèrent les deux heures et demi qui suivirent ainsi en discutant à peine, préférant se caresser langoureusement. Son **Portoloin** qui devait la ramener chez elle émit un petit bruit pour signifier qu'il serait activé dans une minute. C'était son colier à son cou qu'elle avait programmé ainsi pour être avertie avant, car la jeune fille devait rompre tout contact physique avec Potter. En reculant sur le banc de pierre, elle le vit froncer les sourcils, alors elle lui expliqua.

«-Déjà! C'est passé trop vite! protesta celui-ci.

«-Il est tard, ont devrait aller dormir un peu, fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

«-Est-ce que tu vas revenir demain? fit-il avec espoir en affichant une moue adorable.

«-J'en avais l'intention... murmura-t-elle en le regardant intensément juste avant de sentir les effets du transport et de se retrouver dans sa chambre.

Hermione retira ses vêtements et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle remarqua rapidement la chaleur d'un corps à ses côtés. Apparemment, Drago avait décidé de dormir dans son lit. "Humm, il m'a probablement attendu pour connaître la raison de mon départ, puis la fatigue a eu le dessus sur sa volonté..." se dit-elle en décidant de le laisser là et de remettre la discussion au lendemain.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

À l'aube, Granger se réveilla la première et elle en profita pour commencer par aller prendre une douche. En revenant dans la pièce, elle rabaissa les couvertures de sur lui, prit sa baguette et entreprit de guérir les marques de griffures dans sa peau, laissées par Line Parker. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où elle faisait disparaître la dernière longue rougeur. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son geste.

«-Ne me dit pas que tu voulais les garder? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Oui, mais ce n'est pas si grave finalement, elle m'en fera d'autres, réalisa-t-il en se calmant.

La sorcière soupira et lui raconta qu'elle était partie auprès de Potter la veille pour confirmer ou non son amour pour lui. Lorsqu'elle avoua qu'il était maintenant son petit ami, la jeune fille fut surprise de voir que sa seule réaction soit un sourire.

«-Tu n'es pas fâché? Tu avais pourtant l'air heureux quand j'avais dis que je ne pensais pas le revoir, s'étonna-t-elle.

«-Ce qui m'embêtait était de te voir tout faire pour le séduire, maintenant que c'est fait, je supporterai plus facilement que tu le fréquente, expliqua-t-il.

«-Humm, ça va? lâcha-t-elle avec un air soupçonneux en lui touchant le front.

«-Qui aurait cru que nous pouvions un jour tomber amoureux... murmura-t-il rêveusement pour justifier son comportement étrange.

«-Tu l'as dis! ricana-t-elle.

«-Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire un **Portoloin** pour que moi aussi je puisse aller visiter ma Gryffondor? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

«-Je ne sais même pas où les Parker habite et ce serait trop dangereux avec son frère dans les parages, fit-elle remarquer sérieusement.

«-Merde, tu as raison, soupira-t-il.

«-Patience, nous n'avons plus que 5 jours de vacances, dit-elle pour lui remonter le moral.

Le grand blond se leva et la serra dans ses bras. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue, une tape sur ses fesses et lui adressa un large sourire avant d'aller dans la chambre d'ami pour s'habiller. C'est ce qui la fit songer au jeune homme à la cicatrice. "Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment..." pensa-t-elle en se tournant vers sa fenêtre pour fixer l'horizon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le temps s'écoula et ce fut bientôt le dernier jour des vacances. La brunette s'était rendue en Roumanie pour être avec Harry chacune des journées qui restaient avant la retour à Poudlard. Grace à la pommade de Charlie, la brûlure au poignet droit du Survivant avait rapidement guérie. Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de confronter les élèves à cause de leur relation.

«-Tu préfères qu'ont se voit en cachette? lâcha-t-elle sèchement en levant un sourcil.

«-Les Serpentard pourraient être furieux contre toi! Certain ont des parents Mangemort, ce qui fait de moi leur ennemi, fit-il remarquer.

«-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de leur affaire si tu es mon petit ami, tu resteras quand même leur ennemi, c'est juste qu'il ne me considéreront peut-être plus comme une alliée, répondit-elle sur un ton un peu moins dur.

«-Et ça ne t'inquète pas? fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

«-Pourquoi? Drago et Benjamin sont pratiquement les seuls à qui je parles et ils acceptent déjà que je te fréquente, répondit-elle immédiatement.

«-Vraiment! Oh j'oubliais, ils sont aussi en couple avec une Gryffondor... réalisa-t-il.

«-Tout-à-fait, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de changement. Les yeux de mes amis et moi seront toujours dirigés vers la table de ta maison, mais ce ne sera plus pour vous fusiller du regard, ricana-t-elle.

«-C'est vrai, je n'avais pas vu ça de cette manière! s'exclama-t-il en se sentant visiblement beaucoup mieux.

Le colier de Hermione fit un bruit, signalant qu'il ne leur restait plus que 5 minutes. Ils en avaient conclu qu'une seule était trop peu lorsqu'ils se faisaient leurs salutations. Le sorcier l'enlaça et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en jouant avec ses cheveux noirs tout en répondant au baiser avec la même intensité que lui. Ils se séparèrent pour se fixer dans les yeux.

«-C'est ridicule d'agir comme si ont se disait adieu! Nous pourrons nous retrouver demain dans le train, sinon ce sera à l'école, lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

«-Ouais, nous sommes idiots, mais j'aimerais bien te voir dans le Poudlard Express, répondit-il.

«-OK, mais emmène la rouquine et si tu pouvais trouver Line en chemin, se serait gentil pour mes amis, ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Je vais faire mon possible, fit-il sérieusement.

«-Le moment approche, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui serait important de nous dire? fit-elle pensivement en reculant d'un pas pour rompre tout contact physique.

«-Oui, je... je t'aime, dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux verts émeraudes qui pétillaient de joie.

«-Je t'aime aussi, arriva-t-elle à prononcer.

Au même instant, une puissante émotion venait de les traverser en leur réchauffant le coeur, puis ils furent séparés lorsqu'elle réapparu dans sa chambre. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Sur mon site de HP, j'ai ajouté des Wallpapers fais avec des photos Manipulées! (j'ai aussi mis une photo d'un petit garçon au cheveux blond pâle, habillé en Serpentard! Il est adorable, ont dirait un jeune Drago Malefoy!) Je parle du Tome 6 dans la section Discussion et je peux répondre à vos questions! Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


	15. Chapitre 15 Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Désolé, j'ai encore presque mis un mois avant de mettre un nouveau chapitre, mais ça ira mieux bientôt puisque je vais terminer mon autre fic en cour:)

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Nuit Sans Lune :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes toujours et que tu trouves ça mignon qu'ils se soient enfin dit je t'aime :) 

**Madame Boris Jardel :** Merci! Oui, je continue:) Contente que tu lises toujours cette fic! 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Merci! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour ce que tu as dis à propos de HP6. J'espère que tu aimeras mon site! Ce sont surtout les Wallpapers qui valent la peine :) 

**Estia :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu adores:) Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer! 

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci! Tu dis que j'ai le sens du romantisme! Et qu'en plus je suis la seule à te faire lire des Harry/Mione! (l'auteur perd connaissance, se réveille et se sent au bord de l'évanouissement) Tu dois te consoler parce que Draco est assez présent dans l'histoire:) Contente que tu ais aimé sa réaction quand Hermione lui a enlevé ses marques de griffures, moi aussi j'ai bien ris en imaginant sa tête! LOL 

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci! Contente que tu ais trouvé le chapitre 14 adorable:) Je ne pouvais pas trop faire réagir Ron, car il avait dit à Harry qu'il la trouvait jolie dans un des premier chap. J'ai préféré lui faire subir une petite humiliation! LOL 

**Alexia :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que ce soit ton chapitre préféré! Oui tu peux consoler Harry s'il n'est pas occupé avec Hermione! LOL Moi aussi je trouve que Charlie est sexy! Ouais, j'avoue que j'aime humilier Ron :) 

**DABLJU :** Merci! Tu trouves que c'est une torture d'attendre la suite? Ça veut dire que tu aimes, alors c'est gentil! Tu m'encourages à continuer:) 

**kermittounette :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes cette histoire peu importe l'auteur! LOL Les 7 premiers sont de Lady Lyanna, je n'ai fais que quelques modifications pour l'adapter à mon style (elle me l'avait suggéré!) et ensuite j'ai ajouter l'humiliation de Ron dans le chapitre 8 et ajouter les scènes qui s'y rapportent dans le 9. 

**Red-hair1990 :** Merci! Contente que tu veuilles la suite! Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer:) 

**Fanny Radcliffe :** Merci! Je comprend ton envie sadique pour Ron, mais malheureusement Hermione lui a donné la bonne formule pour enlever l'inscription. J'avoue que c'était très tentant, mais Harry n'aurait pas apprécié et elle aurait pu avoir des problèmes avec le ministère, car le rouquin se serait venger en dénonçant la création de ses Portoloins illégaux. Je ne sais pas combien je vais faire de chapitres... 25-30 en tout je crois. 

**vins potter :** Merci! Contente que tu aimes cette fic! Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que Harry reste fidèle à lui-même, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer:) 

**Evane evane303 :** Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que tu les trouvent mignons:) Contente que tu aimes cette fic! 

**Lady Lyanna :** Merci! C'est évident que je ne peux pas avoir les même idées que toi pour cette fic, mais je suis contente que tu aimes bien:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon style! 

**marissaparker :** Merci! LOL Oui comme tu dis, c'est marrant que tu aimes les mêmes séries et les mêmes chanteurs que moi sauf quelques uns:) Ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles la suite de cette fic, ça m'encourage à continuer! 

**lilouthephoenix :** Merci! Vivement tes petites Reviews qui me font toujours sourire:) Je me souviens que tu as fais ma toute première Review pour ma première fic :) 

**DarkMione :** Merci! Contente que tu adores toujours cette fic:) Je vais mettre moins de temps à afficher les chapitres suivant, car le Tome 7 n'est pas prêts de sortir et aucun autre déménagement ne devrait me retarder! LOL 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CHAPITRE 15 - Retour à Poudlard**

William, sa fille et son ami se trouvaient dans la limousine des Granger. L'adulte avait insisté pour les accompagner jusque sur le Quai 9¾ au cas où Lucius serait présent. Malgré cette attention particulière, elle savait que Drago était nerveux. Rendu à la gare de King's Cross, le chauffeur sorti leur valise et le jeune sorcier se chargea de les emporter. Les bras croisés et une main sur sa baguette magique, le puissant sorcier au cheveux bruns suivit les adolescents en vérifiant les alentours. Ils franchirent la barrière invisible et arrivèrent devant le Poudlard Express, alors il scruta d'avantage les visages environnant.

«-Je ne l'ai pas aperçu, mais dépêchez-vous d'entrer dans le train, dit-il finalement.

«-Merci Monsieur Granger, dit le grand blond en lui serrant la main.

«-N'hésitez pas à demander mon aide en cas de besoin, répondit le concerné.

La brunette alla serrer son père dans ses bras et le salua. Elle suivit le jeune homme et en cherchant un compartiment, ils furent bientôt appellés par une voix familière. C'était Benjamin qui approchait d'eux. En souriant, il donna une tape amicale dans le dos du sorcier au yeux gris avant d'enlacer la jeune fille. Ils s'installèrent ensemble et parlèrent de leur vacances pendant le début du trajet. Ben ne fut pas surprit d'apprendre la relation qu'elle avait maintenant avec Harry.

«-J'ai tellement hâte de revoir Ginny! lâcha Gendal après un moment, visiblement excité.

«-Je te comprend, je ne tient plus en place en pensant à ma jolie tigresse, avoua Drago.

«-Nous avions convenus de ne pas nous contacter durant les fêtes, au cas où son frère découvrirait les lettres avant elle, expliqua Ben.

«-Line m'a dit la même chose, approuva tristement Malefoy.

«-Ce n'est pas juste que tu ais pu voir Potter ces derniers jours, protesta le sorcier au cheveux bruns en faisant la moue.

«-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos copines ont un frère trop protecteur, se défendit-elle en ricanant.

«-Et tu trouves ça amusant! répliqua Benjamin en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Un peu, mais ne t'en fait pas, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, Ron n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre à toi selon l'accord que nous avons et je m'occuperai de Zack dès ce soir, lui rappela-t-elle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry était un peu nerveux. Il avait tenté d'agir normalement en payant à ses amis plusieurs friandises aux chocolats lorsque la dame était passée. Ron semblait être le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Neville avait déjà demandé deux fois si tout allait bien et le Survivant répondait par un hochement de tête au cas où sa voix laisserait transparaître des hésitations ou des tremblements. "Je m'énerve pour rien..." se répétait-il mentalement. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il se leva et fit mine de perdre l'équilibre pour tomber sur la rouquine.

«-Rejoint-moi à l'extérieur, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se relever.

«-Fait un peu attention mon vieux! Est-ce que tu as bu? dit Ron en fixant son ami avec un sourire amusé après s'être assuré que sa soeur allait bien en échangeant un regard avec elle.

«-J'ai perdu l'équilibre, désolé Ginny. Je vais faire un tour pour me changer les idées, déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

«-Il a peut-être besoin de parler, je vais voir ce qui le tracasse, lâcha la concerné avant de partir à sa suite.

«-Content que tu ais pu te libérer, suit-moi, chuchota Potter.

«-Euh... tu es au courant que j'ai déjà un petit ami... bredouilla-t-elle visiblement embarrassée.

«-Oh! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je suis aussi avec quelqu'un, ricana-t-il.

«-Alors, pourquoi as-tu fais toute cette mise en scène? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'étonna-t-elle en le suivant.

«-Tu verras. Tu connais un peu Line n'est-ce pas? continua-t-il mystérieusement.

«-Oui, mais quel est le rapport...

«-C'est ce que je croyais, je vous ai vu discuter de temps en temps à notre table dans la Grande Salle, la coupa-t-il en se plaquant soudainement sur le mur.

«-À quoi tu t'amuses? s'impatienta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Elle est là, dans ce compartiment. Frappe et demande-lui de venir se promener avec toi, dit-il sérieusement.

Intriguée, elle fit comme il avait dit après une courte hésitation. Miss Parker accepta volontier sa proposition, heureuse de se débarrasser de son frère pour un instant, car il n'avait pas cessé de lui reprocher plusieurs fois par jour durant toute leur vacances, le fait qu'elle ait une relation avec Drago. Quand la nouvelle venue croisa le regard du jeune homme à la cicatrice, elle laissa faire la question qui brûlait ses lèvres en le voyant lui faire signe de ne rien dire. Silencieusement, il les incita à le suivre.

«-Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes? demandèrent les filles lorsqu'ils furent plus loin.

«-C'est une surprise... murmura-t-il avec un sourire malicieux qui ne lui était pas habituel avant de finalement cogner à une porte.

«-Il était temps! Tu me manquais! s'exclama Hermione après avoir ouvert.

Elle sourit d'avantage en remarquant la présence des deux autres Gryffondor, puis se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux pour l'embrasser. Malefoy et Gendal sortirent à leur tour pour voir ce qui se passait et ils furent bientôt réuni avec leur petite amie respective. Après de long échanges langoureux, ils rentrèrent tous dans le compartiment et fermèrent le rideau pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux.

«-Tu avais prévu cette rencontre! s'étonna Ginny à l'attention du Survivant.

«-Oui avec Mione, nous sommes un couple maintenant, déclara-t-il presque sans gêne.

«-Ha bon... euh je veux dire... félicitation, ajouta la rouquine approuvée par Parker.

Le regard de tous se dirigea ensuite vers les deux banquettes. Ils ne pouvaient être que 3 de chaque côté et aucun couple n'avait apparemment envie d'être séparé. Le grand blond tira Ben et le fit asseoir avec lui. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Drago, attendant son explication.

«-Venez prendre place sur nos genoux les filles tandis que nous laisseront l'autre siège à ceux qui ont eu la brillante idée d'organiser cette réunion, proposa-t-il.

«-Bien pensé mon beau dragon, roucoula Line en allant sur ses cuisses.

«-C'est normal, je suis un génie, continua-t-il fièrement.

La brunette fut heureuse qu'il ne vit pas Harry se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de faire une remarque. Elle l'attira sur le banc et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens. Elle était consciente de l'effort qu'il devait faire en compagnie de ses ex-ennemis. Les deux Serpentard ne semblaient pas du tout dérangés par la présence du Survivant, étant plus que satisfait de discuter légèrement entre leurs nombreux baisers. Après s'être amusée de l'attitude de ses amis, Granger n'avait pas tardé à embrasser son voisin et celui-ci ne s'était pas fait prier pour y répondre.

«-**Amplificatum!** prononça Benjamin en pointant sa baguette vers un minuscule paquet qu'il venait de prendre dans une de ses poche, pour lui redonner sa taille originale.

«-Oh, c'est pour moi? demanda la rouquine lorsqu'il lui mit dans les mains.

«-Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il avant de lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

«-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit-elle en souriant largement.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir prévu le coup, car le sorcier au yeux gris et sa petite amie s'échangèrent aussi un cadeau. Hermione se sentie idiote de ne toujours pas en avoir offert un à son compagnon. Même s'il disait avoir eu plus que ce qu'il n'espérait en parlant de leur relation amoureuse, elle décida de lui trouver quelque chose dès ce soir en commandant dans une revue magique. Le temps passa et Parker fit un petit cri en regardant l'heure.

«-Non, pas déjà! se plaignit-elle.

«-Vous devez retourner où vous étiez pour vos valises, fit remarquer la Serpentard en constatant que les Gryffondor ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en aller.

«-Allons les racompagner, suggéra Gendal.

«-Remplace-moi, j'aimerais parler à Potter en privé, dit Drago sur un ton étrangement sérieux avant d'aller embrasser sa copine.

«-Comme tu veux, répondit calmement Ben avant d'entraîner les deux filles.

«-J'espère pour toi que tu ne veux pas le menacer... ou encore faire une trève, parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire, fit la préfète en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Laisse-nous seul quelques minutes, c'est une affaire dont je veux discuter uniquement entre hommes, insista le grand blond.

«-Très bien, mais donnez-moi votre baguette, demanda-t-elle par précaution.

Son ami le fit plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, sans la moindre hésitation, n'exprimant aucune exaspération. Son amoureux n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le faire aussi, puis la jeune fille leva un doigt en l'air comme si elle allait les avertir de rester sage. Toutefois, elle se contenta de leur adresser un regard noir avant de sortir. Malefoy souleva le rideau et la vit adossée au mur d'en face, donc il lui fit signe d'aller faire un tour. Elle céda et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

«-Comment savais-tu qu'elle était là? s'étonna Harry.

«-Parce que c'est ce que j'aurais fais. Nous sommes semblable sur plusieurs aspects, expliqua-t-il en allant prendre place sur la banquette devant lui.

«-Si tu dis ça pour me rassurer, c'est raté, répondit le Survivant.

«-Bon, j'irai droit au but. Je veux que tu surveilles les sorciers de ta maison pour voir s'il y en a qui tente de draguer Line, déclara-t-il en serrant les points à cette éventualitée.

«-Oh, ce n'est que ça... lâcha le Gryffondor en soupirant de soulagement.

«-Tu t'attendais à quoi? ricana son ancient ennemi.

«-À quelque chose comme: si tu fais du mal à Mione, je te massacre, fit-il d'une voix sévère.

«-Humm, je n'y avait pas encore songé. C'est une bonne idée, considère-toi averti, approuva-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Je peux te demander quelque chose? Est-ce que la rumeur concernant la relation particulière que tu as avec Hermione est vrai? hésita Potter.

«-Tu veux savoir si ont couche ensemble? Plus maintenant. Pendant qu'elle essayait de te séduire, elle m'a dit que nos rapports se limiteraient à des liens d'amitier, clarifia-t-il calmement.

«-Oh... très bien... bredouilla-t-il pendant que ses yeux émeraudes pétillaients de joie.

«-Je peux te dire autre chose? Comme la couleur de mon boxer peut-être? plaisanta Malefoy pour le ramener à la réalité.

«-Non, ça ira. Alors, c'est tout? Je peux partir?

«-Oui, je ne te retient pas. De mon côté, je veillerai à tenir les autres gars à l'écart de Granger, ajouta-t-il.

Harry se contenta de répondre par un signe de tête, puis il fit glisser la porte et retrouva sa petite amie quelques mètres plus loin. "Je viens d'avoir une conversation civilisé avec Malefoy..." se dit-il un peu sous le choc. Le sorcier la rassura avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser. Elle voulait le questionner sur le sujet de leur discussion, mais l'intensité de son baiser repoussa sa curiosité au fond de son esprit. Quand il laissa finalement ses lèvres, la jeune fille choisie d'oublier cette affaire, puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir eu de problème entre eux. Ensuite, elle lui redonna sa baguette et après s'être salué, ils se forçèrent à retourner dans leur compartiment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dumbledore fit son habituel discourt, puis ils avalèrent la nourriture qui remplirent les tables. Quelques élèves remarquèrent les sourires que trois Serpentard et trois Gryffondor s'échangeaient, mais personne n'osa faire de commentaire direct. Pour l'instant, ils se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille en leur jetant parfois un coup d'oeil qui se voulait discret. Ron avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, donc il préféra ne pas les regarder. Ginny et le Survivant le remarquèrent, ce qui les fit un peu rire. Line se sentait moins confiante face à cette attention, car elle craignait la réaction de son frère.

Zack fronçait les sourcils et avait à peine touché le ragoût dans son assiète. Ses yeux noirs se promenaient de sa jumelle à Drago en s'arrêtant rarement sur la brunette. Autour de lui, les étudiants commençaient à quitter la salle pour se rendre dans leur dortoir, alors il en profita pour s'éclipser tout de suite dans le but d'aller se défouler quelque part.

«-**Incarcerem!** cracha une voix féminine, puis il senti des cordes s'enrouler autour de lui en immobilisant ses bras.

«-Granger, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, lâcha-t-il furieusement en se retournant.

«-Moi non plus, je venais juste t'avertir que tu auras affaire à moi si tu t'en prend à Malefoy parce qu'il fréquente ta soeur, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Humm, ça veut dire que je peux lui jetter un sort s'il me tape sur les nerfs? Ça ne concerne pas Line, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Ne fait pas le malin! Je te ferai le tripple de tout ce que tu pourrais lui faire, précisa-t-elle froidement.

«-Très bien, mais si elle souffre à cause de lui, je ne vais pas me gêner pour me venger, ajouta-t-il sèchement.

«-Bon, puisque tu sembles avoir comprit le message, je vais te laisser, fit-elle sur un ton dur en s'éloignant.

«-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me détacher? grogna-t-il.

«-Je suis certaine que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'assez aimable pour annuler le sortilège de Ligotage, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

«-Espèce de...

«-Je ne terminerais pas ma phrase si j'étais toi. Ces cordres sont simplement là pour te prouver que je n'hésiterai pas à te faire bien pire si tu ne respecte pas mes consignes, termina-t-elle en le fusillant du regard avant de partir pour de bon.

Hermione alla immédiatement dans sa salle commune et commença par changer le mot de passe de sa chambre de préfète au cas où Zack l'aurait déjà entendu. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle la trouva étrangement vide. Ces derniers jours, Drago lui avait toujours tenu compagnie durant la nuit. Pour se changer les idées, elle prit une revue magique et tourna les pages à la recherche d'un cadeau pour son amoureux. Après une demi-heure son choix était fait, donc elle prit sa baguette, fit sa commande et rangea le tout. Des coups furent frappés à la porte, alors elle s'approcha.

«-Qui est-ce? demanda-t-elle en espérant que ce ne soit pas le jeune Parker.

«-Harry, murmura celui-ci.

«-Où es-tu? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant et ne voyant personne.

Une main sorti soudain de nulle part et ferma la porte. Un morceau de tissu argenté tomba sur le sol et le Gryffondor fut devant elle comme par magie. Elle devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une Cape d'invisibilité et lui adressa un regard impressionné.

«-Vraiment pratique, ça pourrait régler bien des problèmes... commença-t-elle mystérieusement.

«-Que veux-tu dire? Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller espionner quelqu'un? fit-il nerveusement.

«-Non, je pensais plutôt à ce que tu viens de faire. J'aimerais bien que tu dormes avec moi à partir de maintenant et ce sera beaucoup plus sécuritaire pour toi de venir me rejoindre avec cette cape, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Oh... j'avoue que j'y avais pensé aussi... bredouilla-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

«-Le nouveau mot de passe est **éclair**, murmura-t-elle en passant un doigt sur sa célèbre cicatrice après avoir relevé une mèche de cheveux noire sous laquelle elle était cachée.

Le lendemain midi dans la Grande Salle, quelques élèves reçevaient des paquets provenant de leurs parents, car ils avaient oublié certaines choses chez eux. Hermione n'était pas surprise de voir plusieurs hiboux arriver devant le jeune Londubat, puisqu'il avait la réputation de ne pas avoir de mémoire. Par contre, elle sursauta quand un oiseau vint déposer un coli enveloppé de papier cadeau, en face du grand blond. Ce dernier leva un sourcil avant de croiser le regard de la jeune fille.

«-Ça vient de ton père, je te conseille de t'en débarrasser, dit-elle en lisant le nom de l'envoyeur.

«-Je ne suis pas idiot, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, s'indigna-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

«-**Incend...**

«-Non! le coupa-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

«-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Le brûler est la meilleure manière de...

«-Il pourrait y avoir une substance qui soit transportée dans la fumée pour te droguer ou t'empoisonner, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Tu es paranoïaque ma pauvre, il n'irait pas aussi loin, fit-il en secouant la tête.

«-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de faire disparaître le paquet d'un coup de baguette.

«-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ma soeur te trouve, vu la manière dont ta famille te traite, lâcha Zack.

«-C'est seulement Lucius qui est aussi borné quand il veut se faire obéir, sa mère est plutôt normale, intervint Benjamin pour prendre la défence de Drago.

«-Ne t'occupe pas de lui, dit la brunette en fixant les yeux gris de son ami.

«-Je n'ai rien entendu. Je crois qu'il y a un courant d'air dans la pièce, fit ce dernier sarcastiquement.

Gendal et la jeune fille ricanèrent, soulagés qu'il choisisse d'ignorer Parker plutôt que de commencer une baguarre. Elle dirigea ensuite sont regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Parvati fixait le Survivant avec une expression crispée. Comme les autres élèves, elle avait rapidement comprise la relation qui existait entre lui et Granger et apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Plus tard, lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours de l'après-midi les trois couples se prirent par la main et se dirigèrent vers la classe de Rogue dans les cachots. Sur leur chemin, certains sorciers et sorcières entraient en collision avec d'autres étudiants ou fonçaient dans un mur, déconcentrés par l'union des deux maisons ennemis. Ginny embrassa passionnément Ben et dû le quitter pour se rendre à son cours de Métamorphose. Harry alla voir Ron avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

«-Est-ce que l'inscription sur ton torse est partie grâce à la formule? fit-il à voix basse.

«-Si ce n'était pas le cas, je me serais déjà venger, expliqua calmement le rouquin.

«-Ha! C'est une bonne nouvelle alors, s'exclama-t-il.

«-J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir ce matin? Tu étais avec Granger? hésita Weasley.

«-Oui et je compte y rester un bon moment. Pourrais-tu me couvrir auprès des autres, je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennui, demanda-t-il avec le regard suppliant.

«-Je vais faire mon possible, soupira son ami avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place.

«-Merci mon vieux!

Potter vit ensuite Colin Crivey passer près de lui en ayant l'air un peu nerveux. Quand la brunette vint lui prendre la main, il réalisa que le jeune photographe devait avoir peur de l'approcher à cause d'elle. "Humm, ça c'est un effet positif! Il ne viendra plus me harceler sans arrêt, ce sera bien d'avoir un peu de répit!" pensa-t-il en souriant largement en laissant la Serpentard l'entraîner vers leur siège.

«-Silence! Miss Parker, Monsieur Potter, je n'accepterez pas de démonstrations affectives dans ma classe, alors décollez-vous un peu! Je vous enlève 5 points chacun, grogna Rogue en entrant.

Zack et Ron firent un petit sourire, tandis que les deux qui venaient de se faire avertir trouvaient injuste que Severus ne s'en prenne jamais à ses précieux Serpentard. "Voici un des mauvais côté de cette relation..." se dit Harry tristement. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? J'ai bien aimé écrire la discussion civilisé entre Drago et Harry! Et je compte bien trouver un autre moyen d'humilier Ron! LOL Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés, ça m'encourage à continuer!


End file.
